Ailes Rouges
by patmolDH
Summary: Une nouvelle ère est en train de naître : les rivalités s'inversent, des alliés se dévoilent... Bientôt tout sera fini!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui me trotait dans la tête. J'espères qu'elle vous plaira. Cela dit je continues toujours mon autre fic avec un retard monstreux. De plus je suis dans une période où je n'ai(malheureusement) pas beaucoup accès à internet donc la suite n'arrivera peut-être pas très rapidement. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture

****

****0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 1_

Point de vue d'Harry Potter

Une exclamation étouffée. Je me retourne et découvre Hermione sur le pas de la porte, les deux mains sur la bouche, l'air horrifié. A côté se trouve Ron, une lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux bleus. Non ! C'était mon secret personne ne devait savoir. Non ! Je tiens encore ma lime en fer dans ma main droite ensanglantée. Je baisse la tête. Il n'a rien à dire. A mes pieds je vois des plumes blanches mélangées au sang. Ce spectacle n'est pas des plus beau à voir mais je ne supporterai pas leur regards. Regards que je sais plantés sur le miroir derrière moi.

Je suis un monstre.

Je le sait bien même si je le dissimulais j'ai toujours été ce monstre. Les Dursley me l'ont bien assez répétés. Mais j'ai toujours espéré à un mensonge étant petit, que mes parents viendraient me chercher et qu'ils seraient comme moi. Ce n'est qu'à cinq ans que je m'en suis réellement rendu compte que j'étais effectivement un monstre. Différent des personnes normales. Tante Pétunia ne l'a jamais su, je l'ai toujours caché. C'est vrai que ça faisait mal mais je voulais vraiment être comme elle le voulait. Ainsi elle m'aurait peut-être aimer. Et puis c'était facile, avec mes corvées quotidiennes, il n'était pas rare que j'aille dans la remise au fond du jardin, là où sont tous les outils. Alors j'avais volé une vielle lime en fer qui ne servait plus, pour cacher ma différence. Et le soir quand je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, je m'appliquais à faire disparaître toutes les traces de ma différence. Et quand ca faisait trop mal, je me mordais les lèvres des fois jusqu'au sang pour étouffer mes plaintes et je pensais fort que les gens normaux, eux n'avaient pas d'ailes. Sous mes grands tee-shirts, on voyait rien. Il suffisait que je ne soit pas torse nu, que je reste habillé.

Je relèves la tête craitivement, pour croiser les regards choqués de mes amis. Je capte leurs regerds et se que j'y lis me fais lâcher la lime. Le bruit métallique de sa chute retentit dans la pièce. Le regard de Hermoine vacille comme si elle reprenait pieds avec la réalité, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle ne rêve pas. Je vois de l'incompréhensoin mais aussi de l'horreur face à ma condition. Je devine son cerveau en plein ébullition pour esayer d'expliquer ce qu'elle voit. Mais elle ne trouvera pas. Moi-même j'ignore ce que je suis. J'ai eu beau écumer tous les livres de la bibliothèque -section interdite comprise- qui traitent plus ou moins de mon cas et je n'ai rien trouvé. Elle ne trouvera pas. Je suis un monstre. Et je le sais.

J'ose tourner la tête vers Ron. Mais je le regrettes immédiatement. Ses yeux bleus pourtant si chaleureux sont identique à un iceberg. Son regard froid et méprisant me regarde, fouillant dans mon âme. A sa grimace de dégoût, je sais qu'il sait ce que je suis. Et je crois que je ne veut pas connaître la réponse à l'anormalité qui me définie. Ce visage méprisant je ne lui ai vu que quand il s'adresse à Malfoy. Et ca fait mal. Très mal. Si Hermoine me voit comme une bête de foire, lui me considère comme la pire erreur de l'humanité. Tout son être me le dit.

Je suis un monstre.

Soudain il se détourne en attrapant Hermoine par le bras avant de sortir de la salle de bain. La porte claque et je sais que notre amitié est brisée. Mais je sais aussi que tout n'est pas fini. Ils m'attendent dans le dortoir, on va mettre les choses au clair et piétiner mes souvenirs du trio d'or. Mes yeux me piquent mais je ne pleurais pas. Pas tout de suite. Ne suis-je point un brave Griffondor ? Je prends mon tee-shirt informe qui appartenait à Dudley et l'enfile cachant mon dos mutilé. Avec des gestes lents je nettoie la salle de bains, retardant ma confrontation avec mes anciens amis. A chaque seconde je sens ma volonté féblir mais je ne fuirai pas.J'entends les bruits de pas à côté ainsi que quelques murmures. Ils m'attendent. Je reprends ma lime et sors de la salle de bain.

Hermione est assie sur le lit de Ron, en train de se ronger les ongles, signe d'une grande anxièté chez elle. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, ses yeux marrons me suivent jusqu'à mon lit où je ranges ma lime sous mon lit.J'entends plus que je ne vois Ron, près de la porte. Lui aussi me fixe. Ca me met mal à l'aise. Je me retourne vers eux en prenant une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Je mets mes mains derrière mon dos pour cacher leurs tremblements.

C'est Ron qui commence les hostilités en se rapprochant, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux. Il parle d'une voix méprisante que je ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, tout son discours résonnent à mes oreilles comme un boudonnement désagréable agressif. Je suis comme paralysé, les yeux fixés au sol. Puis je sens une poigne me prendre le bras pour me tourner vers lui.

- HE ! TU M'ECOUTES ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! crit-il. Ses mots que je ne me comprenais pas me frappent en plein fouet. COMMENT T'AS PU NOUS CACHER CA ? HEIN ? TU N'ES QU'UNE ERREUR . JE NE COMPRENDS PAS COMMENT DES CHOSES COMME TOI PEUVENT EXISTER.

C'est la pharse de trop. Mon corps est pris de tremblements et mes yeux me piquent. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'ils restent mes amis, m'aideraient. Mais cet espoir en rédit en miettes. J'ai envie de pleurer. Puis je sens la poigne se resserrer encore, me meurtrisant le bras, me secouer. Cela me fait office d'électochoc, et je me dégages de sa prise avant de m'enfuir hors de la chambre. J'entends ses railleries me traîtant que lâche tandis que je dévales les escaliers. Je traverse la salle commune que je sais silencieuse face à la verve de mon ancien ami. Je sort précipitament avant de courir dans les couloirs. Je cours un moment, puis quand je m'arrête je ne sais pas où je suis mais je m'en moques. Je rentre dans la première pièce que je vois et me retrouve dans une salle à l'abandon. Je me diriges au centre de la pièce, salomant entre les anciens bureaux d'élèves. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je m'adosse au fond de la salle et m'y laisse tomber. Et je pleurs. Je pleurs ma peine. Je pleurs le fait de ne pas être comme tous le monde. Je pleurs parce que je suis un monstre.

Quand je me réveilles, je me trouve face à un regard gris. C'est un regard juste étonné. Inquiet aussi. Je lèves les yeux et je vois des cheveux blond platines. Malfoy. Je me redresses lentement, étant allongé sur le sol. Je me frottes les yeux pour effacer les traces de mes larmes. J'espères qu'il ne les a pas vu.

Point de vue de Draco Malfoy

Je fais ma ronde quotidienne dans le château, devoir de ma condition de préfet. Je m'ennuie, il n'y a personne d'assez fou pour se balader quand c'est mon tour. Soupirant je tourne au coin du couloir. Il ne reste plus que les couloirs de runes anciennes et de sortilège à vérifier et je pourrai enfin me aller coucher, merci Merlin. Cependant alors que je dépasse la salle où cette vielle peau de Mac Gonagall nous dispense habituellement ses cours, je remarque une porte entrouverte.

Cela m'intrigues, je suis sûr que quand je suis passé plus tôt elle était fermée. A pas de loup, je m'approche de la salle avant d'ouvrir la porte vivement bien décidé à faire peur aux impudents –j'imagine bien deux Poustouffles tous rouges de honte-. Mais la salle est vide. Du moins à première vue. Je m'avances lentement entre les bureaux abîmés. J'aimes l'atmosphère de salle de classe, c'est un peu comme les lieux sacrés, il s'en dégage une atmosphère particulières.

Alors que je rejoins le bureau du professeur et que je me demande combien de personnes ce sont approchées de ce bureau, la peur au ventre à cause d'un devoir non fait ou de d'autres motifs, je captes un mouvement au fond de la salle. Je me diriges vers le fond de la salle et découvres une personnes endormie par terre. Alors que je vais le réveilles assez brusquement je l'avoue, je reconnaîs mon meilleur ennemi. Je fronces les sourcils. Potter. Il est rare de ne pas le voir entourner de sa cour habituelle. Je m'ageunouilles pour être à sa hauteur. Il dort à poings fermés. Pourtant je distingues les traces rouges sur ses joues. Il a pleuré ? Potter ne pleurs jamais. Cette simple constatation m'inquiète plus qu'il ne devrait. Que s'est-il passé ?

Les yeux en face de moi papilonnent avant de s'ouvrir. Je me retrouve devant un regard vert étonné et légèrement inquiet. Je l'observe se relever en s'essuyant le visage. Les sourcils froncaient il me dévisage.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? je questionne. Ce n'es pas normal. Cette situation n'es pas normal. Harry Potter n'est pas cet enfant perdu devant moi.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? grogne le Griffondor d'une voix endormie.

- Ca me regarde répondis-je bien décidé d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire

- Dégages Malfoy siffle-t-il mais je vois ses grands yeux se replirent de larmes. Il ne va pas bien. J'avances ma main mais il se recroqueville.

- Potter murmures-je Dis-moi ! S'il te plaît !

Mais il se balance d'avant en arrière. Il fait une crise d'angoisse. Je sors précipitament un miroir de ma poche et prononce _Grégory Goyle_. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je dois aider tous les élèves en difficulté en même si en temps normal je n'en fais pas cas je perçois que Potter a un secret. Un secret qui lui est nuisible. Et peut-être est-ce lui ?

La surface du miroir se ride avant de réfléchir l'image de Grégory. Les sourcils froncés, il me regarde inquiet

- Draco ? demande-t-il visiblement troublé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Viens avec Vincent, troisième porte après celle de Mac Go, couloir des enchantements. J'annonce succintement portant toute mon attention au brun à mes côtés.

Le reflet de Goyle ouvre la bouche comme pour demander des explications mais la referme avant de disparaître.

Point de vue de Grégory Goyle

Après le message de Draco, je cours dans le dortoir où je trouve Vincent en train de jouer aux cartes explosives avec Blaise.

- Vincent ! Viens ! dis-je rapidement. Je suis inquiet. Draco ne se sert presque jamais de son miroir durant ses rondes. C'est mauvais signe.

Vincent se retourne et me regardes de même que Blaise. Bien sûr ma rêquet peut sembler étrange, surtout un vendredi soir à 22h. Cependant il se lève sans poser de question, abandonnant son jeu de cartes. Tous deux nous sortons précipitament du dortoir après avoir entendu blaise pester car il gagnait la partie.

Nos pas lourds résonnent dans les couloirs endormis. Vincent a essayé de savoir les causes de cet appel soudain mais ne sachant pas je n'ai pu le renseigner. Et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur au moins un point. Ca sent mauvais. Draco n'es pas un veracrasse, il sait se battre. Il y a un problème. Nous voyons enfin la dite porte et nous la passons quand j'entends des bruits de lutte.

Nous trouvons Potter et Draco au fond de la salle en train de se battre. Mais quand nous nous rapprochons, on peut voir que c'est Potter qui donne des coups en pleurant et Draco qui essaie de le …calmer ? C'est étrange. Draco tourne son visage vers nous et de contrarié à despéré il devient soulagé.

- Vous voilà ! s'excalma-t-il un grand sourire au visage

- Qu'es ce que Potter fait là ? demande Vincent soupconneux. Je suis intrigué moi aussi

- Bah euh bégeya le blond ses joues se colorant de rouge.Nous nous regardons avec Vincent. Cette réaction ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Il l'a trouvé.

- On fait quoi ? fis-je en coupant court aux balbutations de Draco.

Celui-ci semble soulagé et explique sur un ton conspirateur son idée. Quand Vincent et moi nous retournons vers Potter, celui est évanoui. Draco a raison : la situation est critique. Pour eux deux. Il est temps pour nous de l'aider. D'aider notre leader.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors? Je continues? Review s'il vous plaît

patmol DH


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde!

Voilà la suite que vous m'avez tous demandez. Je pense que je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Merci à :Doraline,Lolodie,Petite emeraude, Zaika, Raziel, Ayulana, Tam, BlackCatWhite, petite abeille, Chunchun, Laurne, o0Lselou0o, Vert Emeraude, Onarluca, Adenoide, Lolo, Vansita, ingrid.94, Serdra, Slydark, Yotma, Lady Elecktra Black, Athalie, Kathe, Mailiss, Fan de fanfic et Cyzia de m'avoir lu et laissé une review.

Bonne Lecture

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 2_

_Point de vue de Grégory Goyle_

Aider Draco.

Aider notre leader.

Cette idée peut paraître étrange pourtant le service que nous lui rendons n'est pas à la hauteur de notre dette. Il est la seule personne qui nous a respecté dans le passé et maintenant encore.

Depuis tout petit mes parents se sont plaints de ma lenteur d'esprit. Je n'ai jamais été une lumière et je ne le serais sans doute jamais. Cependant on avait honte de moi. Mes parents avaient honte de moi. Et j'étais si triste car malgré tous mes efforts je n'arrivais jamais à combler leurs espérances. Dans ma solitude, j'ai retrouvé Vincent qui avait le même problème. Mais nous étions seuls. Méprisé par nos parents, ridiculisés dans toute la société sorcière.

Je me rappelle de la première fois où j'ai rencontré Draco. C'était à une réception donnée au manoir des Malfoy quand j'avais huit ans. Je ne rappelle que mes parents avant de partir m'avaient fait les recommandations habituelles appuyant sur le fait de ne pas parler. Il ne fallait pas ridiculiser mon père devant le grand Lucius Malfoy. Arrivé à la réception, après avoir salué tout le monde, j'avais rejoint Vincent. Assis dans un coin sombre, nous jouions seuls comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres enfants autour qui jouaient plus loin.

Puis un garçon blond avait courut vers nous. Il s'était caché derrière moi au moment où un « Draco » retentissant avait été hurlé par une petite fille brune. Je me souviens d'avoir vu ses deux yeux gris nous implorant de rien dire. La fillette s'était approché de nous à grandes enjambées et j'avais senti le garçon trembler derrière moi.

-Vous avez vu mon Draco ? avait demandé la petite brune

On avait haussé les épaules avec Vincent d'un seul mouvement.

-Si vous savez vous devez me le dire menaçait la fillette en fronçant les sourcils, guère convaincu par notre prestation. Foi de Pansy Parkison si vous me mentez je le saurai.

Mais comme on ne bougeait pas avec Vincent elle est repartie agacée.

Un petit rire nous avait sorti de notre contemplation. Le jeune Draco avait un grand sourire et nous avait remercié chaudement en nous sautant dans les bras.

-Merci les gars !avait-il commencé. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Merlin sait ce que cette punaise m'aurait rendu fou. Dites ? Vous faites quoi ici ?

Je me rappelles avoir baissait la tête. Ce que nous faisions ? On essayait de lire un livre. Mais lire bien. Pour que nos parents soient fiers. Comme nous ne répondions pas, Draco avait remarqué le livre.

-Dites ? je peux lire avec vous ? avait-il demandé d'une voix plus hésitante comme s'il avait senti que la seule présence du livre pouvait nous mettre mal à l'aise.

Vincent avait hoché la tête et on s'était assis tous les trois par terre avec le livre au milieu. Draco l'avait poussé vers Vincent, l'invitant à lire en premier. Courageusement il avait ouvert le livre et commencé laborieusement :

-Le…pe…ti..le petit la…pin. Le petit lapin se pro…me…nait…dans…une…civière. Entendant la faute, je m'était penché pour le corriger.

-Non c'est pas civière mais…clair

-C'est pas plutôt clairière ? avait corrigé Draco.

Rouges de honte on avait baissé la tête. Le petit Draco nous avait regardé avant de dire :

-Vous savez pas lire ? avait-il murmuré comme si c'était un secret interdit. Moi je sais avait-il continué. C'est oncle severus qui m'a appris. Et si on jouait au professeur ? C'est moi le professeur.

Puis il nous avait expliqué patiemment toutes les règles de lecture. Reprenant doucement au mieux de s'énerver comme les adultes. Et on avait compris. Pour la première fois on avait compris.

Depuis Draco nous aide toujours quand on a besoin. C'est pour ça que nous avons une dette envers lui. Lui qui ne nous a jamais jugé. Lui qui nous a aidé à gagner le respect de nos parents. Et aujourd'hui nous l'aidons.

Je portes dans les bras le corps inerte de Potter. Vincent me précède, vérifiant que personne ne puisse voir notre précieux fardeau. On avait atteint le dortoir sans problème. Reste le problème Nott et Zabini. Mais Draco nous a bien dit qu'ils finiraient par tout découvrir alors ce n'était pas la peine de leur cacher qu'on ramenait Harry Potter dans le dortoir.

Quand on est rentré Théodore et Blaise étaient assis par terre devant un échecquier. Une tour était en train de jeter un pion du plateau quand ils se sont tournés vers nous. Blaise a écarquillé les yeux en voyant Potter avant de se lever prestement. Théodore, lui avait une expression d'étonnement poli.

-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? exclama le noir. Que fait Potter ici ? On va se faire tuer !

Sans tenir compte de son intervention, j'ai posé Potter sur le lit de Draco doucement. Vincent lui s'était tourné vers Blaise.

-C'est Draco qui veut dit-il comme si ce simple fait expliqué tout.

Cependant Blaise n'eu pas le loisir de répondre ou d'argumenter car notre « invité » commençait à se réveiller.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je me sens bien. Le sol est confortable et je me retourne. J'aimerais resté pour toujours ici. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et j'aperçois du vert.

Du vert ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne suis pas à Griffondor. Il n'y pas de vert là-bas. De plus j'entends plusieurs respirations mais ce n'est celle sifflante de Neville ou celle de Ron . J'ai peur. Où suis-je ? Ou pourquoi ne suis-je pas à Griffondor ?A peine j'ai posé cette question que la soirée ne revient sous forme de flash. Mon secret. Le rejet de Ron et Hermoine. La salle abandonnée. Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Je me redresse rapidement. La pièce tourne un peu. J'ai des vertiges. J'ai du oublié de refermer mes plaies. Puis ça se stabilise. Je vois Goyle, Crabbe, Nott et Zabini qui me regardent prudemment. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. On dirait mon dortoir en vert. Je suis dans leur dortoir ? Pourquoi ? Où est Malfoy ?

Ils continuent à me regarder fixement. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je gigote sur le lit. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté. C'est comme si on était pétrifié. Puis Zabini se tourne vers Goyle.

-Et maintenant qu'il est réveillé on fait quoi ? siffle-t-il. On l'assomme ? Il ne peut pas rester là !

-Il ne bouge pas d'ici prévient ce dernier.

J'ai l'impression d'être une bête curieuse. Je n'aime pas ça. Les serpentards commencent à se crier dessus à cause de ma présence. J'ai peur. Quand je les regardes je ne les vois plus. Je ne vois que les visages de Ron et d'Hermione. Et j'ai peur. Je commences à me balancer d'avant en arrière.

J'ai peur.

La porte s'ouvre en grand et le silence se fait. Mais j'ai tellement peur. Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer. Le calme avant la tempête. Le silence avant le bruit. L'accalmie avant les coups. Je mérite d'avoir mal. Car je suis un monstre.

Ma respiration se bloque.

Je suis un monstre.

Je ne mérites pas de vivre.

Cette simple constatation me paralyse. Oui les monstres comme moi n'ont pas le droit de vivre. Mais je crois que je n'ai plus la volonté de me battre. S'ils découvrent mon secret et qu'ils me frappent. Je sais que je ne résisterai pas. Je suis las être un monstre. Je suis las de cette vie. Je suis las de la vie.

Je veux mourir.

Que mon destin dépende des serpentards.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je vais vers les cuisines tout en jurant contre le fait que les préfets doivent faire leur rapport de leur ronde le soir même au professeur en fonction. J'aperçois le tableau avec la poire. Je la chatouille avant que l'entrée des cuisines ne se révèle. J'entre avec précipitation en cherchant du regard le seul elfe de maison de permanence

Je ressors un peu plus tard des cuisine avec un bol et un thermos remplis de soupe brûlante. C'est pour Potter. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle. Comment je le sais? Bah j'ai regardé bien sûr. Pourquoi? Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire ici. J'arrives rapidement ma salle commune et monte les marches qui mènent au dortoir.

J'entends des éclats de voix à travers la porte. Je fronce les sourcils. Que ce qui se passe? J'espère que Potter n'est pas réveillé. Il n'était pas très en forme dans la salle. Je voudrais pas que cette agitation le perturbe plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

J'ouvres la porte et aperçois Blaise et Vincent en chien de faïence, Grégory les sourcils froncés et Théodore assis sur son lit fixe mon lit. En passant les regards de reproches de Blaise je me précipite vers le lit où la silhouette qu'est Harry Potter se tient. Je dépose rapidement mon bol et mon thermos sur le lit d'à côté ( qui se trouve être celui de Blaise) avant de m'asseoir doucement sur mon lit.

Je regarde le corps mince recroquevillé de mon ennemi se balancer inlassablement. Prudemment je m'installe de façon à être face à lui. Je capte un mouvement de la part de Blaise mais le stoppe d'un geste de la main. J'imagines aisément sa mine à la fois colérique et frustrée et bien qu'en temps normal j'en tiendrai compte là j'ai un problème plus urgent que les petites contrariétés de Blaise.

Je saisis la tête de Potter entre mes mains le forçant à s'immobiliser. Je chuchote en une douce litanie son prénom dans la tentative de lui redonner pied avec la réalité. C'est un regard angoissé qui me frappe en plein fouet.

J'ai déjà vu ses yeux verts rieurs avec ses amis, méprisants ou colériques en ma présence et même quand il se croyait seul, mélancoliques et tristes. Mais jamais je n'avais vu un tel regard. Comme celui d'une bête traquée qui ne sait plus où aller.

Alors lentement j'ai passé mes mains dans sa chevelure dense dans un mouvement circulaire pour le rassurer. Et ses paupières se sont refermées progressivement me montrant l'efficacité de mon massage. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde. Je me dégages du lit en l'allongeant sur la ventre, la tête au pied du lit.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Sa détresse me touche beaucoup trop. C'est sûrement lui. Il faut que je vérifie. Je relèves son tee-shirt d'une main hésitante. J'ai peur mais il faut que je sache. Que je sache s'il est ma destinée.

Je vois un dos doré, mais plus je remonte et plus il y a des traînées rouges. D'abord clair puis plus foncé. Je suis pris un affreux doute. Il ne se serait pas mutilé? Ma respiration se fait plus erratique et je découvres d'un geste brusque le reste de son dos.

C'est lui. Mon ange. Ma destinée. Mais je ne peux pas en être heureux. Je ne peux pas arriver à m'en réjouir. Les deux plaques rouges qui barrent son dos m'en empêchent.

Mon ange n'a pas d'ailes.

Il n'y a que du sang à la place des deux traditionnelles ailes blanches.

Mon ange n'est pas comme les autres.

Il n'a pas les ailes blanches.

Mais les ailes rouges.

Rouges de son sang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors verdict? Ca vous plait toujours?

patmolDH


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec mon troisième chapitre! J'explique en parti ce qu'est Harry mais vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine!De plus je tiens à précisé pour le personnage de Draco que quand il se sent mal il attaque les autres pour se protéger. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre répondera au moins a une partie de vos questions.Sinon pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic j'ai dans le proges de la rédité mais rassurez vous, je la reprendrai pas depuis le début, je rajouterai la suite en même temps que la réedition.

Un grand merci à Keurjani, Sailor ocean, Petite emeraude, Vert Emeraude, Ldy Elektra Black, Touraz, Tarsec, Lily 2507, Polaris, La belle de Caddix, Sylewan, Lys,Obscura, athalie, Harrie Zabbs, Lily-lemon, m(),fan de fanfic, SlyDark, Onarluca, lothy, vansita, ayuluna, petite-abeille, Serdra, didi, gergille, Sahada, System, Laurne, Echizen D Luffy, Egwene Al'Vere, ingrid.94, Cyzia, crystal d'avalon, Aalenir, lolodie, juliepotter, jouzetsuka, ..., Miss Malibu, history, zaika, Cryk, blueyeshot3, Spicy marmelade, yohina, Telika, yume-chan05 et goelandrouge pour leurs reviews, je réponderai aux review dans le courant de la semaine.

Bonne lecture!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 3_

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Cette constatation me glace le sens. Je me sens étrangement heureux et nauséeux à la fois. Heureux de l'avoir trouver. Nauséeux de le trouver dans cet état. J'ai conscience des regards des gars sur son dos. J'aimerai leur dire de détourner le regard.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis paralysé.

Je me sens tellement mal. Je me rends compte que je pleurs que quand j'aperçois à mes pieds dans auréoles plus foncées sur le parquet. Je renifle pitoyablement.

Une main massive s'abat sur mon épaule pour me réconforter. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Grégory dans une tentative de me réconforter.

Mais cette main ne me console pas.

Loin de là.

Elle m'insupporte.

Elle me brûle.

Je sens un feu nouveau s'allumer dans ma poitrine. Celui de la colère et de l'impuissance. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler, de taper des pieds, de me rouler par terre. J'ai toujours détesté être spectateur. Je me dégage d'un coup sec de la main de Grégory. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas de leur faute à eux mais j'ai tellement mal.

Tant pis

Je me retourne vers eux, les yeux froids, le visage de marbre. Je les détaille tous : de Grégory et Vincent qui soupirent de concert devant ma réaction (ils commencent à bien me connaître) à Théodore qui fronce les sourcils tout en regardant le dos de Potter en passant par Blaise qui ressemble à un hibou.

Arrêtez de le regardez ! je siffle dangereusement. Il est à moi ! Je vous interdis de le regardez !

Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? explosa Blaise. C'est quoi encore cette embrouille ? D'abord tu ramènes Potter et maintenant ça !

Fermes-là Zabini !j'hurle. Tu comprends rien !

Si t'expliques pas je risque pas de comprendre ! répondit-il. Tu oublies qu'on est tes amis ô prince mais peut-être sommes-nous trop inférieur pour toi ?

Le ton monte rapidement. Il m'énerve tellement. Potter est mien. C'est mon compagnon. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de le regarder. Je tremble de fureur contenue. J'ai tellement mal !

J'ai le droit de garder des choses pour moi ! je crache. T'es pas mon père que je sache ! Alors va te faire voir !

Draco me coupe la voix grave de Vincent

Tu vas trop loin finit Grégory

Je baisse la tête mais j'ai envie de crier mon despoir parallèlement. Je veux qu'ils aient aussi mal que moi. Je ne veux pas être le seul à souffrir.

Draco !fit Théodore me sortant de mes pensées et coupant le silence tendu qui s'est installé. Potter est réveillé.

Je me retourne pour voir deux émeraudes craintives qui m'observent. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire souffrir.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

J'entends des cris. Je grogne légèrement. Je veux encore dormir. Mais les hurlements ne cessent pas. Seamus et Dean doivent se disputer encore à cause d'une histoire de chaussures et de chaussettes. Je ne peux que penser que ce sont des gamins de première. J'ai le droit de dormir avant les cours pour reprendre des forces. J'ouvre les yeux prêts à les enguirlander.

Mais ce n'est pas Seamus et Dean que je vois.

Ce n'est ni Ron ni Neville.

C'est les Serpentards au grand complet.

Ma respiration se bloque.

Je me rappelle. La réaction de Ron et Hermione. Malfoy. Le dortoir des Serpentards. Ma crise de panique. Et encore Malfoy qui m'a calmé. Je ne comprends pas tout. Malfoy ne peux pas être aussi…comme ça quoi !

J'ai dû rêver.

Tous mes repères sont chamboulés alors je m'accroche à cette idée. Que au moins une chose dans ma vie ne change pas. Mais je sens bien que je me suis trompé sur beaucoup de choses dont l'amitié de Ron. Alors pourquoi pas sur les Serpentards ?

Je sens l'air sur mon dos. Ils voient mes marques. J'ai peur. Eux aussi connaissent mon secret. Je me sens mal. Je m'attends à tout instant qu'il me manifestent leur mépris pour la chose que je suis. Mais rien ne vient. Ils ne font pas attention à moi.

J'observe à la dérobée leur dispute. Il semblerait qu'il est une lutte de pouvoir entre Malfoy et Zabini. Cependant je sens bien qu'il s'agit d'autre chose.

Draco ! fit Nott en coupant le silence qui venait de s'installé. Potter est réveillé.

A cette déclaration j'ouvre les yeux en grand. Il a remarqué ? Je rencontre deux perles grises furieuses. Ah !ça sens pas bon ! Je fronce les sourcils d'appréhension. Si ça se trouve ils argumentaient sur le meilleur moyen de me ridiculiser.

Malfoy se dirige vers moi mais Crabbe le retient par le bras en lui intimant de se calmer. Je suis surpris. Crabbe arrive à faire entendre raison au prince des serpentards ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise que Nott me tend un bol de soupe.

J'hume le bol pour m'assurer que ce n'est que de la soupe et non une potion. Hum ! Ca sent super bon. En plus j'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi et mon estomac me le rappelle de façon indiscrète. Je rougis devant ce gargouillis. Goyle et Crabbe sourient l'air entendu, Blaise marmonne un » tous des ventres ces Griffondors », Nott se rassoit simplement sur son lit un léger sourire aux lèvres et Malfoy…eh bien ! Malfoy semble se calmer et avec un grand sourire il s'assoit en face de moi. Je le regarde avec des grands yeux. Qu'est ce qui fait là ? Il ne me supporte pas en temps normal !

Je bois une gorgée de la soupe pour me donner contenance et aussi pour lui montrer que s'il veut me perturber il faudra plus que ça ! Cependant il me regarde boire mon potage, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque fois que je reprendre une gorgée. C'est bizarre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire avant. Je me demande s'il peut atteindre ses oreilles ? Ce serait marrant !

Cependant son regard se fait triste quand je finis mon bol.

Qui t'as fait ça ? demande-t-il.

Fait quoi ? je réponds. De quoi il me parle ? Y se sent pas bien ?

Fait ça !reprend-il en avançant sa main vers mon dos. Je baisse la tête. Tête qu'il relève de son autre main.

Personne je souffle. Il fronce les sourcils puis ses yeux s'éclairent. Il a compris. Et devant ses yeux pour la première fois de ma vie j'entrevoit que d'avoir mutilé mes ailes n'était peut-être pas la seule solution.

Il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me regarde sérieusement.

Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça commence-t-il. Tu dois arrêter ! C'est pas bon pour toi. Il ne comprends pas que ses ailes font de moi un monstre. Je baisse les yeux. Regardes-moi !Il faut arrêter sinon…

Sinon quoi ? je m'exclame. Tout le monde saura que je suis un monstre ! Une putain d'anormalité !Je me sens tellement mal. Ils ont découvert mon secret. Et ils trouvent ça normal ? Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je suis perdu. Ils devraient avoir peur. Comme Ron. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je voulais juste être comme tout le monde

Tu ne sais pas ? la surprise est palpable dans la voix de Malfoy. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ?

Je fais non de la tête. Je détourne le regard. Ainsi tout le monde sait ce que je suis sauf moi.

_Point de vue de Théodore Nott_

Je suis surpris. Potter ne sait pas ce qu'il est ? Vu le tête de Blaise lui non plus. Mais il est vrai que sa famille est plus récente que les nôtres. A l'époque ça devait déjà être un secret bien gardé.

Le secret le mieux gardé des anciennes familles. Même Weasley doit savoir. Mais c'est normal qu'il ne sache pas. Il a été élevé par des moldus. Ses parents n'ont pas pu lui dire. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est cru différent et anormal. Pour ça qu'il s'est mutilé. Ca me donne la nausée.

Draco se mord les lèvres avant d'énoncer d'une voix calme la leçon que toutes les anciennes familles apprenne dès le plus jeune âge à leurs héritiers :

C'est le secret le mieux gardé de toute la communauté sorcière, seules les grandes familles le connaissent. Les familles gardiennes de l'ancienne magie. Il y a fort longtemps cette magie a failli disparaître mais nos ancêtres l'ont rétablie devenant ainsi ses gardiens. L'origine de l'ancienne magie vient puisé dans les fondements même de la magie pure et primaire qu'utilisent les créatures magiques. On pourrait l'appeler la magie élémentaire, cette magie maintenant oubliée. Quand nos ancêtres ont sauvegardé l'ancienne magie permettant le maintient de ses créatures magiques telles que les dragons ou les licornes, la magie elle-même eut une dette envers nos ancêtres. Tous les cents ans, un enfant de la famille des gardiens se voit attribuer des ailes. Ces ailes sont le symbole de sa puissance, de la bénédiction de la magie et donc de son potentiel presque inépuisable. Cet enfant selon la légende est le signe du changement et du renouvellement de la magie.

Draco fait une pause en fixant sérieusement Potter. Grégory et Vincent restent stoïques ( ils connaissent la légende et on compris comme moi), Blaise se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tout en réalisant peu à peu les paroles de Draco. Quant à Potter, eh bien il semble perdu. Perdu et effrayé. Les yeux dans le vague, il semble chercher quelque chose. Puis il ouvre la bouche et dit doucement, d'une voix trop calme :

-Et alors quoi ?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors? Review stp

patmolDH


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre. Il est dédié à Aurore qui pour sa première journée de cours a bien besoin de ça pour compenser.

Un grand merci à Cyzia qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record pour que vous l'ayez ce soir.

Un merci pour Telika, Cyzia, ingrid.94, Nzamai, Sahada, goelandrouge, blueyeshot3, onarluca, Lady Elecktra, system, mailiss, gergille, Crystal d'avalon, eiliss, Laurne, Didi, Paprika Star, Raziel The SoulEater, Spicy marmelade, zaika, adenoide, juliepotter, yohina, lys, luphenix, aurore, BloodyVampireDevil, yume-chan05, Keurjani, Harrie Zabbs, Alienor01 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont faits très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ailes Rouges

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 4_

_Point de vue de Théodore Nott_

Potter ponctue sa phrase d'un court silence avant de reprendre les yeux haineux et la voix hautaine :

« Si je comprends bien tes divagations, je serai un être doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires, béni par la magie dont mes appendices en seraient le signe. Que je serai une sorte de sauveur de la magie… Et tu espères réellement que je crois ces foutaises ? Tu connais ma vie, non ? La Gazette des Sorciers l'étale assez pour que t'en ais une idée générale, il me semble », crie-t-il.

Il reprend sa respiration profondément comme pour se calmer. Je détourne la tête et vois Draco qui reste face à lui, accusant la colère de Potter. Mais il en a bien le droit, non ? Son pire ennemi vient de lui révéler le début de la vérité.

Celui qui pense que la vérité est belle a tord.

La vérité est souvent horrible, blessante, si hideuse que l'on souhaite plus que tout au monde l'effacer. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, c'est pourquoi le mensonge fut créé. Cependant on ne peut pas vivre dans un monde d'illusion, un jour ou l'autre il faut se réveiller.

Potter en sait quelque chose. La colère est la réaction logique face à ce réveil, le déni aussi. Vincent et Grégory restent calmes, enfin en apparence. En fait, ils sont inquiets. Inquiets de savoir pour Draco. Inquiets face à cette rage. Inquiets pour Potter. Inquiets pour ce qu'il pourra déclencher. Ils sont prêts à intervenir dès que ça dégénéra comme l'indique leur position crispée.

Blaise lui semble soucieux. Une expression que l'on ne voit pas souvent chez lui. Il a compris la situation. S'il ne l'avait pas comprise, il ne serait pas soucieux, lui, le plus vif des Serpentards. Il s'est reculé dans un coin et observe attentivement. Je pense que notre manque de réaction énerve Potter plus qu'il ne le croit.

Nous connaissons la vérité.

Qu'il l'accepte ou pas, ne la changera pas.

Nous représentons ce contre quoi il se bat.

Qu'il crie s'il veut.

La vérité reste la vérité.

Cela ne changera jamais.

Les joues rouges de colère, Potter se tend imperceptiblement avant de reprendre sa tirade.

« Mes parents sont morts assassinés ! J'ai un psychopathe aux trousses ! », hurle Potter . « Mon parrain est mort ! Et comme si ça suffisait pas, y a cette putain de prophétie ! Merde !... T'entends ? Ca ne peut pas être de moi dont il s'agit. Je ne suis pas cet être qui n'apparaît que tous les cents ans ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas une bénédiction, mais une malédiction qui régit ma vie ! Ca ne peut pas être moi ! »

« Bien sûr que si Potty ! », ricane Draco avant de planter son regard froid dans celui de Potter. « Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Nous ou toi ? »

Draco le provoque et je ne pense pas que cela soit le plus judicieux. Il sait pourtant qui est devant nous. Si jamais Potter perd le contrôle, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Pourtant Potter semble hésiter une seconde avant de répondre :

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors pourquoi Ron -… », il fait une pause, puis continue sur un ton blessé. « -…Pourquoi il ne m'a pas accepté ? »

Je me tourne vers Draco, moi aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr de mon raisonnement. J'attends une confirmation ou une réfutation de mon hypothèse. J'espère pour Potter que je me trompe. Personne n'a le droit de connaître le rejet par pure jalousie. Malheureusement, je me trompe rarement.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Que la belette meurt dans d'horribles souffrances et que Lucifer lui-même le fasse rôtir en enfer. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans la classe désaffectée. C'était pour ça qu'il pleurait. Mon regard se fait dur. Je le sais, car mon seul désir actuel est de mettre une dérouillée à ce « sang pur ».

Cependant le regard de Potter me coupe dans mon élan. Il a mal. Je soupire. Je me déteste pour ce que je vais il dire. J'ai conscience des regards de Blaise et Théodore posés sur moi. Théo a sûrement deviné, il est perspicace. Un peu trop même. Je fixe les yeux verts qui me quémandent une réponse et dit d'une voix douce habituellement réservée à mes amis :

« Si la belette a réagi comme ça, c'est parce qu'il est différent de toi. Il est différent de nous. Nous, les descendants des grandes familles. Quand nos ancêtres ont sauvegardé la magie, elle était en danger. Elle était menacée par les moldus. », je fais une pause et vois dans son regard l'incompréhension. Le plus dur est à dire. « Les Weasley de l'époque avaient révélé l'existence de la magie au peuple moldu. Peuple qui pratiquait déjà la chasse aux sorciers. Ils avaient donné le nom de toutes les familles sorcières. C'est ce qui a provoqué l'affaiblissement de la magie. Une telle perte de sorciers a ébranlé le fragile équilibre. C'est pourquoi, quand la magie nous fit ce présent, les Weasley, eux, en furent exclus. Ces amoureux des moldus, ces traîtres à leur propre sang furent maudis, exclus du fonctionnement de la nouvelle communauté sorcière. »

« Non… », murmure Potter sans grande conviction.

« Si ton ami t'a rejeté, c'est parce que la magie a préféré choisir un sang mêlé au lieu de lui, un sang pur. C'est parce que quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne serez jamais pareils et il en souffre. De plus, tout le pouvoir que tu détiens, provoque sa jalousie. Tu es plus fort qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer. »

Je me tais. Tout est dit. Je regarde Potter s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il assimile. Je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de bonté, ni de gentillesse, mais en cet instant, je me dégoûte. J'apprends à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, pourquoi on ne l'aime pas, pourquoi on la rejette. Et j'ai mal pour lui.

Théodore se balance sur son lit et attrape un livre (qui se trouve être celui de métamorphose) pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec. Il semble vouloir dire que cela ne le concerne pas. Mais dans ce cas, ses yeux bougeraient (tu veux dire quoi par là ?). Si même Théo est inquiet, c'est que la situation est grave. Pas que j'en ai douté.

Blaise est toujours dans son coin, son regard se posant régulièrement sur Potter. Grég et Vincent, eux, s'assoient par terre en avançant un jeu d'échec. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'ils font ça avec tact. Si Potter a l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire même là, alors …j'ai l'impression qu'il sombrera.

Un mouvement du côté du lit attire mon attention. C'est Potter qui se gratte le dos avec son bras. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, je bondis sur lui en lui attrapant les mains. Ses mains sont rouges. Rouges sang. Potter baisse la tête comme pris en faute. Et mon cœur se serre. C'est lui qui se mutile. De plein gré.

Pleins de sentiments et de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive qu'à articuler qu'un seul et unique mot :

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne précise pas.

Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je sais qu'il sait que je parle de son dos.

De ses ailes rouges.

_Point de vue de Hermoine Granger_

Moi, la Miss-je-sais-tout, le rat de bibliothèque, je suis perdue.

Il y a à peine quelques heures, j'ai découvert le secret de l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Il y a à peine quelques heures, j'ai découvert une facette de mon autre meilleur ami que j'aurai préférée ne jamais connaître.

Il y a à peine quelques heures, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas fait le bon choix.

Je suis actuellement dans la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où Ronald ne rentrera pas de son plein gré. J'ai un gros livre poussiéreux aux pages jaunies devant moi. Je soupire en le feuilletant. C'est au moins le quatrième livre sur les légendes et histoires des vielles familles sorcières,… et toujours rien qui peut m'aider.

Madame Pince prévient que la bibliothèque ferme dans cinq minutes. Je désespère. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Pour m'éclairer. Pour comprendre. Je déteste la sensation de doute, quand on a l'impression de ne rien savoir. Je ferme brutalement le livre avant d'aller le ranger. Je ne trouverai rien ce soir.

Je traverse d'un pas vif les couloirs. Harry est introuvable, bien que ce soit logique, vu la scène de tout à l'heure. J'ai un pincement au cœur que je balaie vite. J'ai eu une idée. Je connais tous les noms des familles de sang purs et j'ai l'intuition que le secret d'Harry a un lien plus ou moins obscur. Et je sais exactement qui peut me renseigner.

J'arrive aux cachots, mais je continue ma course jusqu'à la salle de Potions. Je respire à fond avant de frapper courageusement à la porte.

Je sais qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il soit là.

Je sais qu'il me renverra sûrement sans même m'écouter.

Je sais que Griffondor risque de perdre beaucoup de points.

Mais je sais aussi que si je ne fais rien je perdrai l'amitié de Harry à tout jamais.

Et ça je ne veux pas.

C'est pourquoi, quand j'entends une voix froide et irritée m' 'inviter' à entrer, je pousse la porte au lieu de m'enfuir.

C'est pourquoi, je m'avance vers le bureau du Professeur Snape sans faire attention à ses sarcasmes.

C'est aussi pourquoi, je mets mes mains à plat sur son bureau, le coupant ainsi dans sa tirade.

Et c'est surtout pourquoi je demande effrontément d'une voix déterminée :

« Que savez-vous sur les anciennes familles sorcières et les anges, Professeur ? »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors ? Reviews svp

patmolDH


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. De plus je vous le poste plus vite que prévu car j'ai repris les cours et là où je loge durant la semaine je n'ai pas pour l'instant accès à internet. Et je me suis dit que c'était trop cruel de vous faire attendre jusqu'à vendredi.

Pour les mêmes raisons ( à savoir principalement la rentrée) je risque de n'être plus aussi régulière dans mes publications même si j'essaierai au maxi de tenir un chapitre par semaine.

Merci à juliepotter, octo, Telika, Serdra, lyzabeth, mimi, Harrie Zabbs, blueyeshot3, zaika, Egwene Al'Vere, Ernia, superfullvic, Crystal d'avalon, ingrid.94, yohina( si tu veux une réponse à tes review donne moi une adresse), onarluca, polarisn7, Lilly Margot, Sahada, Spicy marmelade, Raziel The SoulEater, Litinae, adenoide, goelandrouge, Vert emeraude, Bloody Vampire Devil pour leurs reviews.

Merci à Cyzia pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture !

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 5_

_Point de vue de Hermione Granger_

Le professeur Snape me dévisage lentement, avant de prononcer de sa voix froide :

-« Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il Miss Granger ? J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Je le sais. »

-« Disons qu'il se pourrait que je connaisse l'identité de l'ange, Professeur. », je ponctue ma déclaration par une courte pause. J'ai entièrement capté son attention et je me retiens de sourire. C'est trop facile. « Et je me demandais si par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne saviez pas quelque chose sur lui en tant que descendant d'une ancienne famille sorcière. »

-« Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans vos chers livres, Miss Granger. », me raille Snape. Mais je n'en ai cure. Il essaye juste de masquer son intérêt.

-« Il se trouve que non, Professeur, », je réponds calmement. « Alors, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous ! »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire exactement que je sais quelque chose ? »

-« L'intuition féminine, dirons nous, Professeur. », murmure-je. Mais ne le voyant pas décidé à me répondre je change de rythme. « Cependant je peux me tromper. Le Professeur Binns pourra sûrement m'aider… », j'achève avant de tourner les talons.

Cependant quand j'arrive à la porte, une voix dit simplement :

-« Bien, Miss Granger ! Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? »

Je me retiens de sourire victorieusement quand je me retourne. Je me contente de dire simplement :

-« Tout, Professeur. »

J'écoute religieusement mon professeur quand il m'explique, de sa voix froide, les liens entre l' 'ange' et les vieilles familles sorcières. Mais au fur et à mesure du récit, je me sens de plus en plus mal.

Qu'ai-je fait ?

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. Malfoy me tient les mains fermement et je sens son regard sur moi.

Qu'attend-t-il de moi ? Je ne comprends pas déjà le fait qu'il m'ait emmené ici.

Pourquoi se préoccupe-t-il de moi ? Je n'y comprends rien.

Et maintenant ça… Il me demande mon plus grand secret. Je sens mon nez me piquer et mes yeux me brûler.

Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. Je ne veux pas. C'est mon secret à moi seul. Je ne dirai rien.

-« Pourquoi ? », répète-t-il doucement. « Dis-moi, Harry ! »

Il utilise mon prénom ? Mais qu'importe, je ne lui répondrai pas. Je secoue en signe de négation ma tête. Je sens ses mains se déplacer le long de mes bras et finir sur mes joues.

-« Dis moi, Harry ! », reprend-t-il d'une voix plus pressante.

Je me sens si stupide.

Et à ma grande horreur, je sens des larmes dévaler mes joues. Malfoy me fait redresser la tête avec un air inquiet. Ses yeux remplis de cette émotion me dérangent. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était une vie normale. Pourquoi il ne peut pas en être ainsi ? Je détourne les yeux.

-« Regarde-moi ! »

Encore cette voix qui me retient inexorablement.

Ma tête est vide. Je me sens si las, si perdu.

Il faut que je parle de ça à quelqu'un.

Mais je me sens si bête.

Car si j'y réfléchis, bien cela ne m'a pas forcément apporté ce que je voulais tant.

C'est pourquoi, je fixe ses deux yeux gris suppliants.

C'est pourquoi, j'ouvre la bouche pour dévoiler mon secret, que personne n'avait imaginé.

-« Je voulais juste qu'elle m'aime », je souffle, les yeux encore humides. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle m'aime un petit peu. Mais elle ne m'aime pas. » Je retiens un sanglot. Les yeux de Malfoy se ternissent.

-« Qui est-t-elle ? », murmure-t-il. « Qui ? » Il ne finit pas sa phrase

-« C'est ma … », ma voix se bloque.

Merlin je me sens si stupide ! Je sens le regard des autres Serpentards sur ma nuque. Cela ne fait qu'accentuer mon malaise.

J'ai tellement honte.

Je déglutis avant de reprendre en regardant Malfoy qui retient sa respiration dans les yeux.

- « C'est… »

Nouvelle tentative, deuxième échec.

- « Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que Tante Pétunia m'aime. Juste un peu. Mais elle ne me voyait pas. Moi, enfant de la magie qu'elle déteste, je possède des ailes. Dudley, lui, il n'en avait pas, les autres enfants non plus. Alors il ne fallait pas que j'en ai. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle soit dégoûtée par moi, je voulais juste qu'elle m'accepte, juste qu'elle m'aime un peu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une famille. »

Je finis ma tirade en criant pratiquement, des larmes dévalant librement mes joues.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je regarde, impuissant, Potter pleurer devant moi. Si il s'est mutilé, c'était juste pour un peu d'amour…

Mais moi, je l'aime déjà tant.

Il n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'on l'aime.

Je sens au fond de moi, le bruit sourd de la révolte qui gronde.

Plus jamais cela n'arrivera.

Plus jamais, ou je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy.

Mais il me suffit de regarder ses yeux verts inondés par des larmes pour me calmer. Doucement, je prends dans mes bras Harry avant de commencer des mouvements circulaires dans son dos pour le calmer. Puis je me penche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer que tout ira bien, qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'on l'aime, qu'il est déjà si adorable, qu'il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas s'en faire et que je m'occuperai des éventuels problèmes, que je le protégerai.

Sa respiration se calme doucement, signe qu'il s'endort. Je l'étends sur mon lit, avant de retirer avec soin ses chaussures et de le recouvrir des draps. Je remercie silencieusement mes camarades de ne rien dire pendant que je borde Harry. Je balaie doucement une mèche de cheveux noirs, avant de lui retirer ses lunettes et de les poser sur ma table de chevet. Je laisse ma main doucement retracer sa cicatrice avant d'y déposer un simple baiser, juste un effleurement.

Dors bien petit ange.

Je lance rapidement un sort d'isolation sur le lit pour ne pas le déranger durant les explications avec mes camarades. Il m'est d'avis que l'on risque d'être un peu bruyant. Ce seront sûrement des explications musclées.

Je me retourne vers Grégory et Vincent qui hoche juste la tête pour signifier que si je protège Potter, ils seront aussi de la partie. Théodore, la tête sur le côté, me regarde comme s'il cherchait une confirmation. Et Blaise a cet air mortellement sérieux qui ne lui va pas du tout.

Je tente un sourire pour le dérider. Mais Blaise ne change pas d'expression. Puis soudain, il se retourne en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui.

-« Putain de bordel de merde, », s'exclame-t-il. « J'y crois pas. Merlin ! C'est pas possible. » Il se tourne vers moi. « Il est hors de question que Potter reste dans cette situation. Personne n'a le droit de connaître ça ! »

Même si la violence de sa réponse m'inquiète, j'acquiesce. Théo se lève pour montrer son appui à Blaise. Il est inutile de parler.

Tout est dit.

Potter est des nôtres.

Nous le protégerons.

Que la belette craigne notre courroux !

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors ? reviews svp

patmolDH


	6. Chapter 6

****

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre de Ailes Rouges. Mais comme une bonne nouvelle en cache souvent une mauvaise il se passe que je n'ai pas accès à internet durant la semaine et que mon travail scolaire est important . De plus comme j'ai pour objectif de réussir mon année, j' aurais un rythme plus perturbé. Et je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews par manque de temps principalement et d'accès à internet.

Donc je vous demandes si vous voulez que je continue à vous répondre ou si je ne réponds plus et qu'en contre partie vous ayez les chapitres plus tôt?

Merci à crystal d'avalon, Raziel the souleater, garla soma, yume-chan05, ingrid.94, melal2, ariane malfoy-shinigami, tritane gilles, yotma, black-white angel, sharo-chan, la rose de minuit, alienor01, harrie zabbs, spicy marmelade, nepheria, blueyeshot3, serdra, slydark, polarisn7, jonas, jessymp, zouzou, lily2507, litinae, aurore, vert emeraude, faharon, lu-phnenix, sahada, bloodyvampiredevil, didi, naeloj malfoy, telika, chunchun, zaika, lyzabeth, faucheuse, kathe, yohina, lilian evans poter, slywan, juliepotter, florine, fitz of amber, mimi, onarluca pour leur reviews.

Merci à cyzia pour sa correction

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 6_

_Point de vue de Severus Snape_

Je me lève de mon fauteuil où je pose le livre que j'essaye désespérément de lire depuis une heure. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Ce que m'a dit cette Granger me perturbe. Je vais jusqu'à ma fenêtre et regarde le clair de lune. C'est tout simplement incroyable. Le fait que ça soit lui…

Je soupire bruyamment. Ma position est délicate. Je suis libre de prévenir Dumbledore ou Voldemort, mais tout cela ne me semble pas si simple.

Si je préviens Voldemort, il comprendra qu'il ne peut gagner devant le gamin. De ce fait, il essaiera de m'infiltrer pour le blesser. Mais je ne peux pas nuire au gamin. Alors il me tuera de ses mains pour faire un exemple.

Si je préviens Dumbledore, il ferait du gamin son arme…comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà. De plus un si grand sorcier tel que lui doit le savoir. La puissance du gamin doit être tellement grande qu'il ne doit pas la louper.

Cependant comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais montré sa …son ascendance. Prétentieux comme il est, tout le monde aurait dû le savoir depuis longtemps…sûrement un moyen pour avoir plus de gloire après.

Je retourne dans mon fauteuil et fixe les flammes. Je sais bien que je me trompe quelque part. Je revois encore le visage baigné de larmes de Miss Granger. « Il n'est pas comme ça ! », m'a-t-elle dit. Et je suis bien tenté de la croire. Les ténèbres n'ont jamais durées aussi longtemps dans l'histoire du monde sorcier, tout comme la paix. Les 'anges' y ont toujours veillé.

Les anges !

Quel mot stupide !

Ils enjolivent inutilement ces créatures, ces élus et les glorifient là où il ne faut pas.

Sauveurs des uns, bourreau des autres.

Il est inconvenable de les juger sans même les avoir regardé.

Mais maintenant, il faut se demander si l'on a la capacité de juger ces être élus qui ne nous ressemblent pas autant qu'on peut vouloir le croire.

Cependant cela reviendra à admettre qu'il n'est pas comme son père. Et là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire abstraction de cette ressemblance. Harry n'est pas James, on me l'avait déjà dit…

Peut-être.

Mais qu'on me laisse au moins cette haine, moi qui est tout perdu.

Je suis égoïste, non ?... Mais en quoi ça devrait me regarder ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des choses à moi.

Ma mère est morte pour Voldemort, Isabelle pour l'ordre. Les deux femmes de ma vie, qui sont les seules personnes pour qui je vivais, sont mortes.

Alors, qu'on ne me retire pas ma haine.

Sinon, plus rien ne me retiendra.

Moi, marionnette involontaire sur un échiquier qui me dépasse.

Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il est mon seul maître.

Lui, qui créera un monde pour les héritiers comme dans la légende.

Lui, qui peut-être arrivera à apaiser mon âme torturée

Je ne le dirai rien à personne, car mon espoir s'est rallumé il y a à peine quelles heures.

Il s'est rallumé quand Granger a posé la seule question à laquelle j'ai répondu.

Il s'est rallumé parce qu'il est revenu.

Et que selon la légende, il me sauvera.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je me réveille et voit une tête brune.

Une tête crépue.

La tête se retourne et révèle un visage noir.

Blaise.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de me rappeler qu'il m'a hébergé pour la nuit. Il me regarde un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Alors beau blond », commence-t-il. « Déçu du spectacle ? » Il me montre de la tête mon lit où j'aperçois les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry.

Et c'est bête, mais je suis simplement heureux. Et ça doit se voir si j'en crois le ricanement de Blaise. Il se colle à moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille

« Je n'ai peut-être pas tout compris, mais il me semble qu'un certain Griffondor ait tes faveurs. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Si je te laisse tranquille avec ça pour le moment, c'est uniquement pour lui... » Il me parle d'Harry. J'acquiesce.

Je protègerai Harry.

Cependant un grand cri me sort de mes pensées.

« Fais moi un gros câlin ! », hurle Blaise en essayant de m'étouffer dans son étreinte.

Ni une ni deux, je me lève précipitamment du lit. Au pied duquel, je me ramasse. Normal, je donnais des coups de pieds à Blaise pour qu'il me lâche.

« Nan mais, ça va pas la tête ! », je crie. « Contrôle toi ou trouve quelqu'un quand t'as ce genre de pulsions ! »

Le rire de Blaise me revient. Mon cœur bat à toutes allure et en plus j'ai un bleu.

C'est la dernière fois que je partage un lit avec ce cinglé.

Mais Blaise se fiche de moi, il en pleurait presque ! Juste au moment où je vais lui sauter dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy, j'entends une petite voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien d'étrange », répond Théo avec un semblant de sérieux. Ses yeux pétillent de malice et je sais qu'il se moquait de moi. Vive le soutient des amis !... « Une scène de ménage, rien d'important. Tu veux prendre ta douche ? » Sa voix se fait douce à la fin. Oui Théo protégera aussi Harry.

Harry nous regarde bizarrement comme s'il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il y ait une telle ambiance dans ce dortoir. Puis il acquiesce et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Dès que la porte se referme, je me jette sur Blaise pour sauver mon honneur.

On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy !

Après plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée (dont je sors vainqueur, évidemment), je m'installe sur son lit durement gagné. Blaise me défie de rester du regard et je me roule un peu plus dessus pour seule réponse. Greg et Vincent lève les yeux devant autant d'enfantillages et commencent une partie de cartes explosives au centre de la pièce. Théo, lui, lit un livre. Ou plutôt, est censé le faire, mais il n'avance pas d'un iota : il nous observe les yeux rieurs.

Blaise fulmine en voyant que Théo n'a aucune intention de venir l'aider. Cependant un sourire dangereux naît sur ses lèvres quand on entend la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir.

Harry apparaît en serviette.

'Oh Merlin !' est la seule pensée cohérente que j'ai en le voyant.

Il est tout rouge de gène et bafouille qu'un elfe a dû prendre ses affaires pendant qu'il se lavait car il ne les trouve plus.

Mais je n'écoute qu'à moitié ses explications. Je suis bien trop intéressé par les gouttes d'eau qui dévalent de ses cheveux humides, le long de son torse imberbe laiteux pour finir leur course sous la serviette. Je ne peux me détacher de cette vision enchanteresse.

Je fixe une goutte que je voudrais lécher et terminer à sa place sa course folle sur ce corps si parfait. Je voudrais être une goutte d'eau juste pour pouvoir le toucher, le sentir, goûter son grain de peau. Je me sens me tendre à ces pensées et je m'enfouis plus dans les couvertures pour que cela passe inaperçu.

Mais je vois Harry me regarder comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est la voix de Blaise qui me répond :

« Hé ! Draco ! Tu te lèves ! Allez ! », dit-il avec entrain, mais je vois bien cette lueur de revanche dans son regard. « Tu vas pas laisser Potter dans cette tenue ? »

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je regarde Malfoy qui rougit sous la phrase. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent, ce qui me fait penser qu'il est en colère contre Zabini. Alors qu'il va ouvrir la bouche, Nott saute au bas de son lit avant de me regarder attentivement. Sans un mot, il se dirige vers une armoire à côté du lit où j'ai dormi. Il l'ouvre, puis fouille à l'intérieur avant d'en ressortir plusieurs vêtements.

« Tiens ! », me dit-il. « Essaie ça ! Je pense que ça devrait t'aller ! »

Je hoche la tête avant de le saisir et de retourner dans la salle de bain. Je ferme doucement la porte avant de m'adosser contre elle.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Jamais je n'aurai imaginé dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards et encore moins avec eux.

Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus le rejet de Ron, mon frère à moi. La première personne qui m'ait accepté à Poudlard parmi les élèves.

Mon nez se met à me piquer. Je le frotte énergiquement avant de m'avancer jusqu'au lavabo. Je pose les vêtements de Malfoy par terre avant de m'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il faut que je me calme.

Ma vie est un désastre.

Soit.

Mais il ne faut pas me laisser abattre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, mais ça arrivera.

Et il faut que je puisse y faire face.

Il faut continuer à avancer sans se retourner.

Avancer toujours.

Sinon, je risque de sombrer.

Sinon, je risque d'abandonner...

Je me frotte vivement le visage pour me sortir de ces pensées qui m'angoissent tellement.

Et pour la première fois, je regarde les vêtements que Nott m'a passés. Un jean clair qui m'arrive sur mes hanches révélant le caleçon rouge brique que je porte dessous. Un tee-shirt à manches longues blanc avec pour motif deux ailes d'anges discrètes sur l'épaule droite. Tee-shirt qui heureusement cache une partie de mon sous-vêtement. Ils me sont un peu grands, mais, par rapport à ce que je porte d'habitude, ils sont presque moulants. Je me regarde dans la glace une dernière fois avant de sortir.

Quand j'entre dans le dortoir, Malfoy est sur Zabini en train de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, Nott les regarde avec un regard entre l'apitoiement et l'amusement. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, grognent contre les gamins trop pleins d'hormones. Ce à quoi répond un regard noir de Malfoy.

C'est Crabbe qui se rend compte le premier de ma présence. Ses yeux me scrutent avant qu'un sourire ne lui éclaire le visage. Goyle, sûrement intrigué par son sourire, me regarde et me sourit aussi. Je me tortille. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe ainsi. C'est Zabini qui vient à mon secours en sifflant :

« Mince alors ! », dit-il. « Ca te va bien ! »

Malfoy se retourne comme foudroyé, avant de me regarder avec un regard trouble. Puis ni une ni deux, il se lève avant d'aller à toute vitesse s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Zabini le regarde faire avec une once de moquerie dans le regard, Nott secoue la tête, et Crabbe et Goyle se regardent avec amusement avant d'hocher la tête. Devant mon air surpris, Nott hausse simplement les épaules avant de m'assurer que tout est normal, car Malfoy adore la salle d'eau, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil. Mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'étendre sur ce sujet qu'il me propose d'aller à Pré au lard avec eux.

Je le regarde fixement.

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Me croit-il incapable de me débrouiller par moi-même ?

J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seul et je ne vois pas pourquoi tout d'un coup on s'occuperait de moi !

Je suis pas complètement bête. Je vois bien que c'est parce que j'ai des ailes. Il ne s'intéresse à moi juste pour ça.

Mais d'un autre côté, personne ne m'a jamais aidé. Et c'est bien ce qu'il propose, de l'aide.

Je ne connais pas cette sensation de sécurité totale. Même à Ron ou à Hermoine, je devais cacher mes …mes appendices.

Et j'avoue être tenté.

Alors lentement, je hoche la tête.

Moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'être protégé…

* * *

Alors?

Petit sondage: qui veut un couple avec hermoine? et avec qui? et quelles tortures vous voulez pour Ron?

review svp

patmolDH


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Désolée pour le retard cependant mes prof ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps-.-.

Suite à toutes vos reviews (et pour ceux qui ont répondu à la question) je ne répondrai plus aux reviews pour publier plus vite (dites vous que vous auriez pu l'avoir encore plus tard). Pour Hermione, j'ai eu pleins de propositions qui arrivent à peu près toutes ex-quao bon disons que ce serai la surprise. Pour les tortures de Ron aussi plein d'idées qui me seront utiles.

Merci à Sahada, BloodyVampireDevil, juliepotter, Zaika, blueyeshot3, lyravade, rim99, Yami Shino, mimi, ingrid.94, Touraz, Grimmy, onarluca, Vert Emeraude, lilu malfoy-potter, Namast, system, adenoide, Kevrjani ; Dramyre, eiliss, Lily 2507 , Arwenn Snape, naeloj malfoy, Aurore, lu-phenix, yohina, l'éclat de la lune, Harrie Zabbs, Raziel The SoulEater, Sailor Océan, polarisn7, Master of Mad, sorcha, Slylewan, tama, laura ellaca, Serdra, Spicy marmelade, garla sama, yume-chan05, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Crystal d'avalon pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'ont encouragées.

Merci aussi à Cyzia, ma courageuse bêta, qui a corriger ce chapitre pour le plaisir de vos yeux.

Bonne lecture !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 7_

_Point de vue de Blaise Zabini_

Je regarde Potter parler avec Théo. Quand il lui propose de venir avec nous à Pré au Lard, je vois bien que Potter se tend. Et je crois bien savoir pourquoi. Il est évident qu'il est déstabilisé. Toute personne normale le serait. Cependant quand il accepte, je me retiens de soupirer de soulagement. Il ne nous rejette pas et c'est déjà un bon point.

Vincent se lève avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Le connaissant, il va faire en sorte que Potter ne soit pas trop dépaysé. C'est Greg qui répond à la question muette de Potter en déclarant que Vincent est allé chercher de quoi manger.

Potter acquiesce encore une fois et semble un peu fragilisé. Il se balance doucement sur ses pieds avant que Greg lui propose une bataille explosive avec Théo. Cette perspective semble lui aller puisqu'il les rejoint.

Mais je me dis que quoi qu'on lui propose, il l'accepterait.

Moi aussi j'étais comme ça…

Je me tourne vers mon armoire pour m'habiller. Draco doit s'habiller aussi. J'aurais bien envie de dire qu'il ne fait sûrement pas que ça…, mais Théo a raison. Il ne faut pas effrayer Harry. La prise de conscience des sentiments de Draco risquerait de le déstabiliser encore plus. Soit il se raccrocherait à Draco, soit il le rejetterait, mais dans les deux cas, ça l'éprouverait. Il pourrait sombrer, comme moi à l'époque…

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il y a plus important. Je sors au hasard des vêtements que j'enfile machinalement. J'ai peur de me l'avouer, mais je crois que j'ai peur. Et en même temps, je suis en colère. J'aurais voulu que personne ne connaisse pas ça. Et surtout pas lui. Il est tellement sensible. Moi je l'ai bien vu. Même s'il le cache.

C'est le retour de Vincent qui me coupe dans mes réflexions. Il rapporte des provisions avec une robe. Il dépose son fardeau sur un lit. Fardeau aussitôt assailli par les mains gourmandes de Théo et de Greg. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas loin de onze heures et que personne n'a encore déjeuné.

Cependant il tend la robe à Potter. Potter la prend doucement avant qu'un sourire franc n'éclaire son visage remerciant Vincent bien plus que son merci.

Une robe Gryffondor.

C'est une bonne idée.

Car la fuite n'est pas une solution.

Car l'oubli n'est pas une solution.

Et je crois que Potter ne compte pas rayer une partie de sa vie pour un échec.

Et je sourie, car il ne tombera pas dans le gouffre comme je l'ai fait, pas si il a compris ça.

Car si nous pouvons essayer de l'aider, seuls les Gryffondors y arriveront.

Car ils sont sa « famille ».

Si ils le rejettent, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Seule leur acceptation le soulagera de cette angoisse qui lui tiraille sûrement le ventre.

Je le sais.

Parce que…

Parce que, moi, je l'attends toujours cette….acceptation.

_Point de vue de Hermione Granger_

C'est le matin.

Ce genre de réflexion mériterait au moins dix points…

Non ?

Vous ne pensez pas ?

Non.

Et bien vous avez raison.

On pourrait attendre de ma part des pensées plus philosophiques, comme par exemple… Que vais-je apprendre aujourd'hui ?

Eh bien non.

Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je m'en suis rendue compte, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Je fais des erreurs, comme tout le monde.

Et la plus grosse remonte à hier soir.

Je ferme les yeux avant de me lever du fauteuil dans lequel j'ai passé la nuit. Je m'étire en faisant quelques pas et remarque qu'il ne reste personne dans la pièce commune. Puis je remarque qu'il est tard et qu'il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard.

Tout le monde est sorti.

Tout le monde est parti s'amuser.

Je lisse ma robe avant de sortir par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il faut que je le retrouve. Cette personne que j'ai attendue toute la nuit. Cette personne qui mérite une meilleure amie que moi. Moi, qui me sens si pitoyable. Si insignifiante…Mes gestes ont parlé pour moi. Mais plus jamais je ne m'y laisserai prendre. Je voudrais être à la hauteur…

Je traverse d'un pas vif les couloirs de pierre. Il faut que je le retrouve. A ce moment-là, je l'aperçois. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je me rapproche de lui à toute vitesse, mais quelqu'un m'entraîne dans un coin sombre lorsque qu'il était à portée de voix. Je me retourne, fulminante, qui a osé ? Mais toutes mes protestations meurent dans ma gorge. Devant moi se trouve Nott, le visage plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Granger », commence-t-il. « Il faut que nous mettions certaines choses au clair. »

J'hoche la tête docilement. Si il m'a amené ici, lui qui est si discret, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Mon petit doigt me dit que je vais avoir le reste des pièces du puzzle.

« Il serait préférable que tu laisses Potter tranquille pendant un moment attaque-t-il. À la vue des conjonctures actuelles, je suis sûr que tu comprends. Il est dans une période fragile. Et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre inutilement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous prendrons soin de lui. »

« Quoi ? », je lâche sans même y faire attention. Pourquoi il me dit ça ? C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui ! C'est mon meilleur ami.

« Je ne répondrai à ça juste que les Gryffondors n'ont pas démontré les qualités qu'ils sont censés incarner. » Il se retourne pour partir.

Il a décidé pour moi.

Il a sûrement raison.

C'est plus sage de laisser Harry se reconstruire.

Mais dans ce cas là, je le perdrai.

Mon meilleur ami.

Je refuse.

Purement et simplement.

Si je suis ici, aujourd'hui c'est pour une raison précise. Quoiqu'on en dise, j'irai jusqu'au bout, car Harry le mérite. Il mérite que je me batte pour lui.

J'attrape la manche de Nott et le retourne.

« Non ! », je m'exclame. « Je ne le laisserai pas tranquille. J'irai le voir tous les jours, même s'il refuse de me parler, même si vous vous en mêlez. »

« Du calme, la lionne ! », cracha-t-il. « Pas la peine de m'arracher le bras ! » Je dessers ma poigne autour de son bras. « C'est quoi ton problème ? T'arrives pas à imprimer ? C'est trop compliqué d'aider une personne en restant en retrait ? A moins que tu ne penses que nous soyons là juste pour l'aider à sombrer ! Et bien je ne dirai qu'une chose, nous, au moins, on ne brise personne. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de ça ! » Ma voix se brise.

J'ai l'impression d'être si minable.

La vérité me fait si mal…

- « Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ! »

- « Nan, peut-être, mais moi j'ai vu le résultat. »

Sa voix n'est pourtant pas agressive ou mesquine, mais elle me blesse.

Mon cœur saigne.

Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé.

Des larmes roulent le long de mes joues, et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter.

Il a raison, mais…

« C'est mon ami », je renifle. « J'ai pas besoin de ton accord, car c'est mon ti frère. Mon meilleur ami. Quand il a mal, j'ai mal. Il faut que je l'aide. Tu n'as pas tord, je n'ai pas été une bonne amie ces derniers temps, mais je veux changer pour lui. »

Ma voix se brise.

Pardon Harry.

Pardon d'être si égoïste.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Nous partons en direction de Pré au Lard. Gregory et Vincent ferme la marche, tandis que Blaise fait la conversation à Harry. Moi, je marche à côté d'eux en observant attentivement tous les gestes de Potter. Je suis inquiet sans vraiment me l'avouer. Hier encore, Potter était mon ennemi et il est maintenant au centre de toutes mes attentions. Dire qu'il ne m'a jamais attiré serait faut. Je ne sais plus quand exactement je m'en suis réellement rendu compte. Il n'est pas comme tout le monde le décrit. Il n'est pas le sosie de son père. Il est juste un petit gamin à qui la vie n'a jamais souri. Ca, je peux l'affirmer rien qu'en m'appuyant sur ses paroles. Il voulait juste un peu d'amour. Mes parents ont sûrement beaucoup de défauts, mais ils m'aiment. Même le froid Lucius Malfoy, réputé pour sa froideur, m'a pris dans ses bras comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile au monde. C'était il y a longtemps, mais il m'a quand même aimé. Je connais bien ce besoin d'amour. Blaise aussi. Je sais qu'il se sent concerné. Surtout qu'il s'était juré que personne d'autre ne connaîtra cette situation.

Mais j'ai aussi peur par cette accélération de mes sentiments. Je me retrouve à couver du regard le mec que je détestais. Autour de moi tout a pris une autre dimension et je suis perdu.

Bien sûr, je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

Après tout, c'est moi qui ai été désigné pour être son âme sœur.

Greg et Vincent le savent bien.

Je me rappelle encore du jour où l'on me l'annoncé. C'était le lendemain d'une cérémonie où toutes les anciennes familles s'étaient réunies, juste avant le « problème Londubat » due à de la famille…Bref, je me rappelle bien de ce jour-là. J'y étais avec Théo, Vincent, Grégory et puis d'autres enfants, dont ce cracmol de Londubat. Puis à un moment, je m'étais mis à briller. Un signe anodin, un peu surprenant peut-être, mais pas extraordinaire. Mais tout le monde m'avait fixé du regard et j'avais bêtement cru que j'avais fait une bêtise.

Mais le lendemain, mon père était venu me retrouver dans ma chambre avec ma mère. Ma mère s'était assise tout contre moi, tellement que je pouvais sentir son parfum (elle n'en mettais jamais beaucoup). Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle m'avait pris sur ses genoux. Puis, mon père m'avait expliqué doucement avec une pointe de fierté que un jour je me marierai avec un ange pour la magie. Que j'allais aider la magie et qu'en retour je serai aimé plus que je ne l'aie jamais été. Quand j'avais demandé si ce serait comme entre papa et maman, il avait souri. Mais quand j'avais demandé quand il arriverait, ma mère m'avait juste dit que je le saurai en me touchant la poitrine, « juste là » avait-elle murmuré.

Et effectivement, je le sais.

Grégory s'arrête à ma hauteur, me questionnant du regard. Je lui fais un simple signe de tête avant de le dépasser. Mais je sais très bien qu'il doit secouer la tête en rigolant doucement de sa voix grave. Je rejoins Harry qui semble avoir sympathisé avec le plus fougueux des Serpentards que je connaisse. Un doux sourire triste aux lèvres, il écoute les paroles sans queue ni tête de mon camarade de chambre.

Cependant on stoppe brutalement notre marche.

Devant nous se tient un gryffondor.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Je vois Harry perdre son sourire pour se tendre.

Je me retourne pour faire face au roux qui se croit le droit de juger.

Je me retourne pour fusiller du regard ce pauvre fou.

Je me retourne face à Ronald Weasley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors ? Review please

patmolDH


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde!!!!!!!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, que malgrè un emploi du temps serré est finalement bouclé. Pour information, j'ai commencé le prochain mais pas de beaucoup, ainsi que la suite de L'aide d'une disparue si ca interresse quelqu'un et j'ai avancé la réecriture de L'enfant oubliée(mais bon elle avance pas non plus-.-)

Merci à Cyzia qui a corrigé ce chapitre pour le plus grand plaisir de vos yeux.

Merci aussi à didi, Harrie Zabbs, Gally-chan, garla sama, Crystal d'avalon, adenoïde, nini, loveful, yohina, ornarluca, Sylewan, Raziel The SoulEater, daphlanote, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, ingrid.94, juliepotter, Paprika Star, aurore (merci ma puce j'essaierai de t'envoyer un mail prochainement), Keurjani, Egwene Al'Vere, yume-chan05, Zaika, mimi, Sahada, Yami Shino, blueshot3, laku-san, lu-phenix, naeloj malfoy (dsl j'arrive pas à aller dans le site dont tu me parlé), Touraz, lu-Shinegami et lilou (dsl pour la faute de frappe de la dernière fois, boude pas **chibi eyes**) pour leurs reviews et leur encouragements.

Bonne lecture!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 8_

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je suis comme pétrifié. Devant moi se tient Ron. Mon meilleur ami. Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il va me sourire comme avant et me proposer d'aller à Zonko. Mais je n'ai qu'à regarder son visage, qui pourtant m'avait toujours paru si chaleureux, se figer avant de se déformer en une grimace moqueuse. Son rictus aux lèvres, il me toise. Et désespérément, je me demande où est passé le grand déguindé qui me servait d'ami. Je sens les Serpentards bouger autour de moi. Et je leur en suis parfaitement reconnaissant, car j'ai peur.

Peur de mon premier ami.

De mon frère.

De mon autre moi.

Il me dévisage lentement, me mettant plus mal à l'aise avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Tiens, tiens ! », commence-t-il. « Mais qui voilà ! »

Sa voix est moqueuse et on sent le mépris y percer. Et moi, je ne suis plus à Pré au Lard : sa voix me renvoie à hier soir, je suis encore dans la salle d'eau et je me sens si…anormal.

« On dirait que notre cher héros s'est trouvé de nouveaux larbins ! », continue-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

J'entends les poings de Crabbe et Goyle craquer.

Mais je ne réponds pas.

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Je me sens juste trembler. Et pour cette attitude, je me déteste. Un brouillard m'entoure et je n'entends plus rien. Je vois juste les lèvres de Ron s'agiter dans le vide, tandis que Malfoy s'avance. Ses lèvres bougent aussi. Et je crois bien qu'ils se disputent. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que Malfoy me protège. Comment je le sais ? C'est un petit doigt qui me l'a dit. Je le sens qu'il me protège.

Puis je vois Neville. Il s'approche de nous. Et moi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de voir son visage lunaire se contracter. Peur de ne plus voir son expression bienveillante. Peur de perdre un ami de plus. Peur de perdre ce garçon des fois un peu empoté, mais toujours droit. Peur de ne plus avoir de place…

Au fur et mesure de son avancée, je vois ses sourcils se froncer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux. Même en colère. Quand on observe Neville, on pense que ses sentiments n'existent pas. Pourtant aujourd'hui il les incarne. Et j'ai peur. Car le pire scénario que j'ai imaginé risque de se dérouler.

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de refreiner mes frissons. Encore un peu de courage ! Juste un peu ! Juste pour cette fois…Ne suis-je point un Griffondor ?

_Point de vue de Neville Londugbat_

J'aperçois au loin Harry et Ron avec les Serpentards. Je remonte ma sacoche sur mon épaule avant de me diriger vers eux. Je ne serai pas de trop si Harry et Ron ont des problèmes. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Harry, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier en Métamorphose. J'hausse les épaules. Je me demande bien où il était. Rendez-vous amoureux sûrement !

Cependant, plus je m'avance, plus je m'aperçois que les Serpentards sont autour de Harry. Comme s'ils étaient avec lui. Comme s'ils le protégeaient. Et je fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui semble être le seul à m'avoir vu. Et ce que j'y lis me déstabilise. De la peur. De la résignation. Et ça me fait mal. Je n'aurai jamais cru déclancher de telles réactions et encore moins venant d'Harry.

Mais cette constatation me met la puce à l'oreille. Que s'est-il passé par Morgane ? Alors je me mets à faire plus attention à la dispute qui oppose Ron aux Serpentards. Et je me dis que j'aurai préféré être sourd que d'entendre ça un jour.

« Aurais-tu oublié ton rang Wealey ? », cingle Malfoy. « Pourtant ce n'est pas difficile…même pour toi ! » La touche de mépris est différente de d'habitude. « Tu es à peine digne de lui adresser la parole et tu oses le menacer ? As-tu réellement conscience des conséquences ? » Sa voix est dangereuse et je ne peux que me demander de quoi il s'agit.

« Des conséquences ? Laisse-moi rire ! », s'exclame Ron d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas. « Crois-tu que l'on peut craindre un monstre comme lui ? » Il renifle dédaigneusement. «Monstre ? J'ai peur de comprendre. « Moi au moins, je n'ai pas de telles déformations ! »

C'est la phrase de trop.

J'ai compris !

Et j'ai un haut le cœur.

Comment Ron ose-t-il ?

Mon regard se fait dur, et c'est la démarche raide que je franchis les quelques pas qui me séparaient encore d'eux. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Ron provoquant un volte-face de sa part. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant mon expression. C'est sûr qu'il est loin, le doux et gentil Neville. Je ne dis rien dans un premier temps. Juste pour lui laisser réaliser toute l'étendue de ce qui va se passer. Puis, quand je suis sûr d'avoir toute son attention et celle du coup du groupe, j'en profite pour, dans un coup d'œil circulaire, les placer et observer leurs réactions.

Malfoy me fixe de ses yeux gris, le visage impassible ; Nott et Zabini se jettent des coups d'oeils furtifs ; Crabbe et Goyle desserrent leurs poings. Cependant, c'est Harry qui me surprend le plus. Alors que les Serpentards semblent assez sereins, Harry est tendu à l'extrême. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà joué cette scène. Et je ne souhaite que le contredire dans ce scénario qui semble le blesser.

« Je crois, Ron, que tu n'as pas compris ce qui ce passe ! », je commence. Ma voix est calme, mais ferme. « C'est notre ami avant tout et tu te dois de te comporter comme tel. »

« Et si ce n'était plus mon _ami _? »

« Alors tu es encore plus pathétique que tes ancêtres ! » Je vois sa bouche se tordre dans une grimace.

« Qui crois-tu être, cracmol, pour me faire ce genre de réflexion ? » s'exclame-t-il en se dégageant violemment de notre proximité.

« Et toi, qui crois-tu être pour t'opposer à nous ? » Je me place entre Harry et Ron pour assurer mes paroles.

Je le protégerai.

Pas parce qu'il est l'élu, mais parce qu'il est mon ami.

Ron nous fusille du regard, mais au dernier moment il s'éloigne avant de claquer sa langue. Il est en position d'infériorité et il le sait. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est trop aveuglé pour s'en soucier. Il a toujours était comme ça, si impulsif, ce qui, au contraire de Harry, le condamne la plupart du temps. Je m'attends donc, à raison comme me montre son volte face, à une attaque.

Son regard glacé nous toise, la bouche prête à sortir une insulte quelconque. Mais il a à peine le temps de voir une tornade châtain se jeter sur lui. Une claque retentissante résonne dans la rue. Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur se tient devant un Ronald Weasley abasourdi.

« Moi vivante, tu ne toucheras plus à Harry ! », crie-t-elle. « Je t'interdis de … »

« De quoi exactement ? », ricane Ron. « Pauvre petite, née de moldus ! Tu crois vraiment avoir ta place dans ce chapitre ? Malgré tous les livres que tu liras, toutes tes sources tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce qui se passe dans toute son étendue. Alors maintenant, tu te la fermes et tu dégages de là. » Sa voix est méprisante et je vois Hermione trembler.

« Je ne comprends pas tout, peut-être ! » s'écrie-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. « Mais moi je n'ai pas oublié ce que sont des amis ! »

Alors que Ron va pour parler, Nott et Zabini se rapprochent de lui.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire Weasel avant de sortir une bêtise », commence Zabini

« Oui, car tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts », continue Nott

« Nous avons été très patients. » Sa voix est dangereuse et je me dis qu'ils se posent en prédateurs.

« Mais comme chacun, nous avons nos limites… »

« Et nous les avons atteintes. »

« Tu penses sans doute qu'il est stupide de te prévenir, mais nous nous vengerons », reprend Draco. « Ainsi, tu seras un animal traqué, car la chasse est ouverte. Tu seras continuellement dans l'angoisse de savoir quand nous frapperons. »

« Quand tu te retourneras, dans ton ombre, nous serons là », siffle Zabini

« Alors dernier conseil, cousin, n'aggrave pas ton cas », termine Draco

Et puis sans un mot, nous partons, moi entraîné par Malfoy, et Hermione par Nott ; laissant Ron seul dans la rue. Dès que nous ne sommes plus en vue, Hermione se tourne vers Nott en soutenant son regard comme si elle voulait lui prouver quelque chose. Mais il ne fait que sourire en coin. Finalement, elle se tourne vers Harry, à qui elle fait un bisou sur la joue en disant qu'elle a beaucoup de devoirs en retard, qu'elle doit aller à la bibliothèque et que s'il a besoin d'aide, elle sera là. Pour les devoirs et tout le reste. Harry cligne des yeux, l'air hébété.

Et je la regarde juste partir en me disant qu'elle est vraiment une Gryffondor. Je me retrouve seul avec Harry et les Serpentards. Et même si je ne suis pas rassuré, je me tourne vers eux. Car je sais que nous sommes ensemble. Nous, les héritiers de la Grande-Bretagne.

_Point de vue de Hermione Granger_

Je pars à grandes enjambées de Pré au Lard. Tout mon corps tremble. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait. Je me suis opposée à eux.

Opposée à Ron.

Opposée aux Serpentards.

Opposée à la vielle tradition sorcière.

Mais je ne me sens ni honteuse, ni inquiète. Juste excitée. Car, ce sont bien des tremblements d'anticipations qui me traversent. Peut-être que Ron a raison quelque part, quand j'y pense. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas de place dans cette « lutte ». Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en faire une.

Car je ne laisserai plus jamais tomber un ami.

Car si je suis à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Mais la seule chose que j'ai à faire présentement, c'est d'attendre Harry.

D'attendre qu'il me pardonne.

Et ça, je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce retournement?

Reviews svp

patmolDH


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde!!!!

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite!!!!!!Avant tout je m'excuse pour ce retard inqualifiable, surtout que j'avais terminé ce chapitre depuis quelque temps mais je n'ai pas pu avior accès à internet comme je le souhaité et je l'ai "oublié". Un grand merci à Raziel qui m'a rappellé à l'ordre alors que j'avais complétement zappé que je ne l'avais pas posté.Cependant pour les prochains chapitres je ne pas promettre moins d'attente, mon iut me prends beaucoup de temps et de plus j'ai du mal à voir comment continué cette histoire. L'inspiration me manque. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je finirai quoiqu'il arrive cette fic si vous avez la patience de me suivre.

Un grand merci à Cyzia qui a corrigé ce chapitre bourré de fautes initialement et qui par ces remarques très justes m'a amené à faire quelques modifications pour que cela soit plus clair. Cependant je vous préviens qu'elle n'a pas vu ces dites modifs alors il y a peut être une ou deux fautes.

Merci àSpicy marmelade, yume-chan05, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Sylewan, yotma, Harrie Zabbs, onarluca, anonymal, NEPHERIA, Elodie, juliepotter, aurore, Zaika, blueyeshot3, gergille, BloodyVampireDevil, garla-sama, lilou, AdelheidRei(c'est comme ça????), Gally-chan, Raziel The SoulEater, Samaeltwigg, Crystal d'avalon, Lily 2507, Touraz, Sahada, didi, yohina, Darry78 et lyzabeth pour leur reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 9_

_Point de vue de Neville Londubat_

Je me tourne vers le groupe des Serpentards. J'observe Crabbe et Goyle qui, l'air paisible, regardent dans la direction de Malfoy et de Harry, ces derniers s'étant échappés sans s'en apercevoir dans un monde rien qu'à eux. Je le sais même s'ils ne rêvent pas debout, leur attitude le prouve qu'ils nous ont déjà oublié. Malfoy essuie une larme égarée sur la joue de Harry. La confrontation n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver en ce moment. Il est trop fragile. Zabini et Nott, eux jettent des coups d'oeil furtifs autour de nous comme pour vérifier que tout danger est écarté.

Mais il faut que je lui parle. Je suis sûr qu'il a plein de questions. Et je suis aussi sûr qu'il ne les a pas posées. Je l'ai observé pendant tant d'années, je sais comment il fonctionne. Tout comme je sais qu'il est actuellement perdu et que si on n'attrape pas sa main, il partira loin. C'est pourquoi je m'avance pour poser doucement ma main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Avec un grand sourire je lui propose juste de rentrer.

Rentrer chez nous.

Dans notre maison.

Je vois son hésitation, ses yeux se troublent, alors je rajoute que bien entendu Malfoy et ses amis sont invités. Et là, je vois son étonnement. Cela ne s'est jamais vu: des serpentards chez les gryffondors.

Cependant c'est l'intervention de Zabini qui parvient à le décider.

« Pourquoi pas? », s'exclame-t-il. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment était la tour des lions! »

Harry, pour toute réponse, hoche la tête timidement et se met en route, Malfoy à ses côtés. Et moi, je me contente de suivre Zabini du regard. Je l'ai bien vu. Ses yeux, eux, ils étaient tristes.

Il nous cache quelque chose. Ou en tous cas à moi. Mais je passerai dessus pour cette fois. Car aujourd'hui, j'ai plus important à faire.

Je rattrape le tandem Malfoy-Potter, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle avec Nott et Zabini qui étaient en retrait. Le trajet se passe en silence. Mais pas un de ces silences tendus. Non juste un silence serein. Un silence qui nous indique que nous sommes liés. Par nos origines, mais surtout par notre objectif. Pour aider Harry.

C'est devant l'air étonné de plusieurs élèves que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, et encore plus quand ils virent que nous partions tous vers les étages. Je ne peux ignorer les chuchotements sur notre passage mais je n'y prête pas attention. A la limite, les rumeurs nous aideront. Tous les héritiers de l'école comprendront vite que si les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sont réunis, c'est pour une bonne raison. Et normalement, ils nous rejoindront. Après tout, ils sont au courant de la légende.

Je gravis les dernières marches qui mènent au portrait de la Grosse Dame, suivi du reste du groupe. Puis je m'arrête devant le tableau pour avoir son attention. J'énonce clairement le mot de passe : _Majora Major_, de sorte que les Serpentards le connaissent. Au cas où. Puis sans hésitation, j'entre dans notre salle commune, et là, je vois les visages stupéfaits des premières années en découvrant nos invités. Mais un regard de ma part suffit à freiner les plus enhardis à parler. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour ça. Je monte dans notre dortoir avec toujours sur les talons les verts et argents.

Arrivés au dortoir, je m'assois sur mon lit. Harry et Malfoy vont sur le sien, Nott va sur le lit de Seamus, Goyle et Crabbbe sur celui de Dean, Zabini, lui, se poste à la fenêtre. Je sors ma baguette pour fermer la porte et lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Cela fait, je prends la parole. Il est tant de mettre certaines choses au point.

« Si je vous ai amené ici » je commence, « c'est avant tout pour te demander quelque chose, Harry. As-tu des questions? »

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je cligne des yeux. Si j'ai des questions? Ma vie en l'espace de moins de 24 heures a pris un tournant décisif. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. J'ai l'impression de recevoir des informations dans un état second. Je ne comprends plus la situation. Alors si j'ai des questions?… Je crois que oui, et pas qu'une. Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Cependant, j'ouvre la bouche, il faut bien commencer par quelque part!

- « Pourquoi Ron me hait-il tant? », je demande. Les Serpentard me l'ont expliqué, bien sûr, mais je voudrais que Neville donne son point de vue. Cela est sûrement inutile, mais je sens que j'en ai besoin pour faire mon 'deuil' et avancer. Car il est hors de question que je sois continuellement un jouet impuissant face au monde.

- « Il faut pour cela se mettre dans le contexte de l'époque », commence Neville, après une brève hésitation. « En ce temps, la magie existait déjà, et nos familles également », fit Neville en désignant d'un signe de tête l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce. « Il y avait déjà un fort contraste économique entre nous. Par exemple, les Malfoy avec leur charisme et leur verve faisaient partie des juges en grand partie, les Londubats étaient reconnus pour être des guérisseurs hors pair, les Nott étaient des marchands. Mais à cette époque, les moldus avaient conscience de la magie, et ils l'acceptaient. Ainsi, même si la magie n'était que sous-entendue, nos ancêtres étaient acceptés. Cependant, les Weasley, bien qu'ils aient une situation honorable, étaient avides de pouvoir. Personne ne sait exactement comment on en est arrivé là… car c'est la soif de pouvoir qui l'a remporté. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont monté les moldus contre le monde sorcier. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils ont dénoncé les familles sorcières. Ainsi tous les héritiers furent exécutés au nom de la peur. »

Neville marque une pause, semblant perdu dans ses souvenirs. Et moi, je suis choqué. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose de la part des ancêtres des Weasley. Eux, qui m'ont montré la bonté, ne peuvent pas être héritiers d'un tel passé. Cela est impossible! Mais quand je vois le comportement de Ron, je me dis que c'est peut-être possible...

- « A cause notamment de cet évènement, la magie fut affaiblie », continua Neville. « Ainsi, nos ancêtres survivants, qui avaient été traqué, aidèrent la magie. Par un pacte, ils s'unirent pour la sauvegarder . Le protocole de tout cela est très flou, mais on sait que la magie bénit ces familles, en leur offrant tous les 100 ans un être qui les aiderait à la seule condition qu'il soit aimé. A la suite de cet événement, la famille Weasley fut bannie par le reste du 'clan', et se vit refuser le droit d'accéder à cette bénédiction au vu de leur trahison. Ainsi tous les cents ans, un être ailé apparaissait et rétablissait l'équilibre de la magie tout en bénissant ces familles. Et cette fois, la famille Potter fut choisie pour perpétuer cette légende. Et c'est pour cela que Ron doit tant te haïr », conclut Neville.

Je reste un instant silencieux. Voilà pourquoi Ron ne me voit plus comme son frère!Pour une raison ancienne et qui ne veut plus rien dire depuis longtemps. Mais malgré mes efforts, je ne peux nier qu'il n'a jamais été avide de pouvoir, jaloux de tous ceux qui le surpassaient... Mon coeur se déchire et ça fait mal. J'ai perdu ma famille, la seule qui comptait pour moi. Ca fait tellement mal...Je sens une main recouvrir la mienne. Draco. Je souris doucement. Il est vrai que je souffre, mais ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière, et je sais que tout s'arrangera.

Je vois une issue, pas à la portée de tous, il est vrai, mais une issue à cette vie. Comment dépasser cette prophétie, comment continuer ma vie... Mais j'ai aussi compris que j'étais avant tout une arme...

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je regarde avec inquiétude Harry. Il est immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. J'ai l'impression qu'il est loin, très loin de nous. Comme si les explications de Londubat l'avaient projeté autre part. Puis après quelques minutes, il sort de son mutisme, en annonçant qu'il aimerait se coucher. Sans discussion, Vincent, Grégory, Blaise et Théo se lèvent avec Neville. Pourquoi Neville et pas Londubat? Disons que je pense que nos liens vont se resserrer. Après tout, même si ses aptitudes en magie ne sont pas exceptionnelles, il est un héritier et son héritage se manifestera un jour ou l'autre. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit de notre côté.

Je commence à me lever afin de suivre les autres, mais au moment de le faire, je sens une pression sur ma main. Je me retourne pour voir, Harry, qui me regarde avec espoir.

Il n'a pas besoin de faire autre chose pour que je me rassois. Sans qu'une parole soit prononcée, je comprends ce que veut Harry. _Il ne veut pas être seul_. Et même si cette constatation m'attriste, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux, car c'est vers moi qu'il se tourne.

Je nous retire nos chaussures et ferme les rideaux du lit de Harry. Et dans cette intimité, Harry s'allonge contre moi. Nous nous endormons, doucement, tranquillement.

Mais je suis tout à fait conscient que Harry ne s'endort pas tout de suite.

Je suis conscient qu'il fait le point sur sa situation.

Je suis conscient qu'il s'interroge sur les dires de Neville, notamment sur la partie qu'il doit être aimé.

Mais ça, il l'apprendra plus tard.

Car pour l'instant, le plus important c'est qu'il se reconstruise.

* * *

Alors?

Bisous à tous et encore dsl pour ce retard

patmolDH


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre en date de Ailes Rouges. Je m'aperçois que je suis déjà au chapitre 10, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de chapitres. De plus l'histoire n'est pas encore finie.Je pense que j'irai jusqu'à 20 chapitres pour cette histoire normalement.

Merci à Cyzia, ma bêta, sans laquelle vous seriez attaqué par mes fautes d'orthographe.

Merci aussi à Harrie Zabbs, LiLy-Lemon, Laku-san, Spicy marmelade, NEPHERIA, aurore, Lunita Jedusort P-M, francol, Elise, himeno-san, onarluca, petite-abeille, Yohina, adenoide, blueyeshot3, lyzabeth, crytal d'avalon, garle-sama, naeloj malfoy, Thealie, Raziel The SoulEater, Gally-chan, Sammaael(dsl pr les fautes), Zaika, Sahada, Touraz, Echizen D Luffy, Elaelle et akarisnape pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir.

**

* * *

**

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 10_

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je me réveille au petit matin, vielle habitude de chez les Dursley. Pourtant elle ne ressort que quand je suis préoccupé. Enfin au vu de la situation actuelle, je crois qu'il est normal de l'être. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas éveiller Malfoy avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je m'appuie sur la porte close avant de prendre une grande respiration. Mon monde vient d'être chamboulé. Je ne sais plus qui est qui. Qui est avec moi? Qui est contre moi? Seulement ces notions de 'avec' et 'contre' me semblent bien abstraites en ce moment.

Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de particulier. Rien qu'une mère et un père, une famille aimante, une vie ordinaire en somme. Il y a des fois où j'aimerais tout oublier. Oublier que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Que je ne représente pas une personne dans la foule. Que moi, j'ai des ailes. Ces ailes que je hais tant.

Je sens une démangeaison familière dans mon dos. Je ferme mes yeux jusqu'à apercevoir des étoiles. Je ne veux pas être cet être. Je ne le veux pas. Je sens des larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux.

Je rentre dans une cabine de douche et allume l'eau chaude. Le jet brûlant me fouette le visage. J'essaie de faire le point, mais mes pensées vont si vite que je n'arrive pas à les fixer. Seulement, malgré cela, il y a un point qui me semble évident. Je ne veux pas être l'arme de qui que ce soit.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je me réveille et je me tourne vers ...une place vide? Je fronce les sourcils, avant de chercher du regard mon petit brun. L'eau qui coule me renseigne sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Cependant je me retourne sur le dos pour réfléchir. Tout va beaucoup trop vite. Mon rapprochement. La découverte de la légende. Je suppose que Harry est perdu.

Cependant, il dégage une telle odeur, que je ne peux pas ignorer. Tout comme ses appels de détresse. C'est comme ça que le compagnon se reconnaît. Ma présence l'aidera à se révéler et devenir ce qu'il doit être.

Mais cela serait pur égoïsme de le forcer à devenir quoi que ce soit. Je veux seulement qu'il aille bien. La révélation de mes sentiments m'a aussi surpris et leur vitesse encore plus. Cependant je ne peux rien y changer. Il émet une lumière qui m'attire comme un papillon.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, me coupant dans mes réflexions. Harry se tient dans l'encadrement, lavé et habillé. Il me regarde et s'avance. Avec un sourire il me propose, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main, de me raccompagner avant l'éveil des lions.

Durant la durée du trajet, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec inquiétude. Depuis qu'il est levé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé l'ancien Potter en moins horripilant.

Son sourire au coin des lèvres, il se balade avec dextérité dans les couloirs. Et je vois qu'il se terre derrière un masque. Il fait comme si tout allait bien...mais ce n'est pas le cas. La nouvelle va remonter aux oreilles de Voldemort et là...le rythme va s'accélérer.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de rentrer prendre une douche. J'espère que Weasley se tiendra à carreaux. Remarque, Granger le remettra à sa place, je songe avec un sourire.

_Point de vue d'un griffondor_

Je vais comme tous les matins, dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'ai le nez dans mon bol de chocolat chaud quand le célèbre Harry Potter rentre. Je le regarde s'asseoir distraitement. Je ne vois pas ses amis à ses côtés. C'est étrange, ce trio est presque aussi célèbre que lui.

Remarque, ils ont bien le droit de ne pas être toujours ensemble. Ils ne sont pas mariés après tout. De plus, je ne les connais pas plus que ça. On est juste dans la même maison. Je continue mon petit déjeuner sans prêter plus d'attention à Potter.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la Grand Salle quand Longdubat m'appelle. Je me dirige dans sa direction sans me presser. Neville, je ne le connais que par le cercle des anciennes familles. On se salue, mais notre relation n'est pas guère poussée. Il ne me donne qu'un bout de papier avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle après un grand sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais vu avec un tel sourire. Je l'observe pensivement, s'asseoir au côté de Potter. Il lui sourit et commence à babiller en se servant du chocolat. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas bien, mais je sais que Neville ne se montre que rarement comme ça. Et que Potter ne fait pas partie de ce cercle qui le connaît comme cela. Comment je le sais? Quelqu'un me l'a dit.

Je me détourne afin d'aller à la Bibliothèque avant le début des cours. Je ne connais pas d'endroit plus tranquille. Je parcours les différents rayons de livres plus ou moins poussiéreux, à la recherche d'une table isolée. Au détour du rayon sur les contes et légendes, je trouve Granger, endormie sur un énorme volume.

J'hausse un sourcil. Il n'est pas courant de la voir dans ce rayon, et surtout en train de dormir. De plus, les traces rouges sur ces joues ne lui sont pas coutumières. Ils ont dû se disputer violemment...J'hésite, puis la secoue rapidement avant de repartir avant qu'elle ne relève la tête. Ca ne me concerne pas. Je retourne à ma recherche de table.

Quand je m'assois enfin, je sors machinalement mes affaires de cours. Je craque mes mains avant de sortir de ma poche le billet que m'a remis Neville. L'écriture est peu lisible, comme s'il l'avait rédigé à la hâte.

Mais qu'est-ce qui serait aussi important?

Je remet mes lunettes en place et commence ma lecture.

« _Il est de retour. Il est là, à Poudlard et c'est Potter. Mais il n'est pas prêt, donc discrétion. Compte sur toi pour aide au cas où. Préviens les autres. _»

Le papier glisse par terre.

Une joie intense m'étreint.

Il est là.

Pour nous.

J'ai envie de le crier: il est là.

Cependant la deuxième partie est plus inquiétante. S'il n'est pas prêt, cela signifie qu'il ne connaît pas tout, donc vulnérable. J'espère que son compagnon se montrera vite pour le protéger. Je réfléchis à toute allure. Il faudra le protéger. De plus, Granger est sûrement au courant, vu les livres qui étaient posés à côté d'elle. Je pense que Waesley aussi. J'espère qu'il ne suivra pas ses ancêtres, ni lui, ni ses frères et sa soeur.

_Préviens les autres._

Le message sera passé, comme une traînée de poudre s'enflamme, nous le seront. De toute façon, nous le sentirons bientôt.

_Quelque part en Angleterre, au fond d'une forêt, une entité inconnue_

Le réveil a sonné.

Je m'éveille doucement.

On m'appelle.

Il faut que j'y aille.

Mes ailes translucides se déploient.

J'arrive.

* * *

Alors?Reviews please

patmolDH


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Me revoilà avec la suite de Ailes Rouges. Et avec mon ancien rythme de parution. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres sous le coude donc normalement vous n'aurz pas trop attendre pour les prochains. Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, je vous préviens que je finis déjà celle-là avant de reprendre l'écriture de L'aide d'une disparue (fic sur le lien Lily/Harry) et la réecriture de L'enfant oubliée (fic sur la fille illégitime de Harry).

Merci à ma Cyzia qui fidèle à son poste corrige mes fautes d'orthographe.

Merci à onarluca, Elise, NEPHERIA, adenoïde, Spicy Marmelade, aurore, yohina, Dud, Crystal d'avalon, Elaelle, Sycca, Thealie, eloune, petite-abeille, didi, Touraz, arwendefondcombe, Raziel The SoulEater, Flore Jade, Arwenn Jade, lyzabeth (bravo à toi qui a trouvé à quoi correspondait mon entitée), Dream-Nightmare, Dramyre lovy, Muchette et la fouine manga pour leurs reviews qui ne font toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

**

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 11_

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat_

Les dés sont jetés. La rumeur va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Si je les préviens avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, c'est pour le protéger. Son rôle est de nous protéger d'après la légende, mais il me semble que c'est lui qui a besoin de protection. De plus, il n'est pas notre arme ou notre objet, je dirais plus qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de guide.

Seulement je sais très bien que ça ne lui ira pas. Il se sentirait coupable vis-à-vis de nous. De plus il ne veut pas de cette vie. Mais il est notre « ange », notre gardien. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Je m'assois aux côtés de Harry et commence à lui parler de tout et de rien. J'aimerais le divertir, lui montrer que certaines choses peuvent bouger mais qu'au final elles ne changent pas tellement. Il me sourit de ses belles émeraudes, mais elles ne s'éclairent que quand les Serpentards arrivent.

Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Son compagnon veille déjà sur lui. Et j'en suis soulagé. Le petit déjeuner suit son cours normal jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron. Ou plutôt Weasley.

Je me tends à son arrivée. Il est hors de question qu'il s'acharne sur Harry juste par pure jalousie. Je regarde Harry avec un regard apaisant, pour lui montrer que tout ira bien. Que quoiqu'il se passe, il ne sera pas seul. Et quand je croise ses émeraudes obscurcies, je mets encore plus de détermination dans mon regard. Il est dur de faire face à certaines personnes. Notamment quand elles sont importantes pour nous. Mais il faut le faire.

Alors courage, Harry.

Mais ne crains rien car je suis derrière toi, ainsi que les autres.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Deux yeux glacials me coupent dans mon observation de la table des Serpentards. Un frisson me parcourt de bas en haut.

Ron.

Ce matin je me suis promis de faire face, de ne plus reculer pour vivre comme je le veux. Mais devant ses icebergs, j'ai comme un trou noir. Seules ses dernières paroles me viennent comme une litanie infernale. Mon coeur s'affole. J'ai peur. Cependant quand je plonge dans le regard marron de Neville, je me sens apaisé. Je sens la pulsation du sang contre mes tempes diminuer. I l faut que je me ressaisisse. Je respire lentement. « _Si tu veux une confrontation alors il y en aura une, mais je refuse d'avoir peur de toi _». Je lève mon regard vers lui. «_ Je t'attends _»

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

« Que fais-tu ici? », commence-t-il. « Ta place n'est pas ici, il me semble! »

« Ce n'est pas la table des Gryffondors? », je réponds innocemment. « Car aux dernières nouvelles, elle se situait ici. »

« Ne fais pas ton malin, Potter! », crache-t-il. Alors qu'il fait une pose, je remarque que le silence règne dans la Salle, tous étant suspendus à nos lèvres. Cette pensée d'être une pièce de viande guettée par une centaine de vautours m'effraie. Mais je m'écarte. Regardez bien, vous autres, voici le nouveau moi. « Je ne vois pas de gens comme toi, ici monstre! »

« C'est vrai, à part toi, je n'en vois aucun! », je cingle. J'observe ses oreilles devenir rouges foncées.

« N'inverse pas les rôles! », gronde-t-il, ses yeux me tueraient s'ils le pouvaient.

« Je ne les inverse pas! », j'ironise. Je pense que j'en ai bien le droit au vu des derniers jours.

« Je crois que si! », claque-t-il. « Je ne vois personne de ton espèce! », lâche-t-il perfidement. Je le fixe avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne va pas le dire. Là devant tout le monde.

« C'est vrai, toi, tu te sens chez toi partout », j'attaque. Peut-être ai-je tord, seulement je ne le laisserai pas révéler mon secret ici. « Remarque ça ne doit pas être très difficile! » Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Son visage devient écarlate. Tu ne pensais pas que je me défendrais? Honnêtement?

« Comment? », balbutie-t-il

« C'est vrai que dès qu'il s'agit de mesquinerie ou d'avidité, tu te sens à l'aise! », je suis méchant et blessant pour ma maison. Mais comme dans toutes les maisons, il y a des luttes de pouvoir au sein de Gryffondor. On n'est pas au-dessus des autres maisons. Au contraire.

« Tu oses nous insulter ! », siffle-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il m'approuve. « Sors de cette table! »

« Je ne comptais pas y rester! », je fais en me levant. « Si c'est pour assouvir une image que vous avez de moi et non pour être moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais! »

Je sais très bien ce que je dis, même si les conséquences risquent d'être dures, j'irais pour la première fois au bout de ce que je veux. Je me lève avant de le toiser du regard.

Regarde-moi bien car tu vas perdre.

Je le sais, tu perdras tout.

Et pour commencer tes amis.

Je sors de la Grande Salle avec un dernier regard condescendant. Mon corps tremble. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur. Cependant, je sens une vague d'excitation qui me submerge Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait. Cette phrase tourne inlassablement dans ma tête. J'ai envie de crier de joie.

J'ai réussi.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je suis attentivement l'échange entre Harry et Weasley. Et je ne peux qu'admirer sa prestance et son culot. Je le suis du regard quand il quitte la Grande Salle et m'apprête à faire de même quand Neville me prends de vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais? », demande Weasley en voyant Neville se lever. Ce dernier se redresse de toute sa hauteur -je ne le voyais pas si grand d'ailleurs- avant de fixer durement Ron.

« Si les Gryffondors tombent si bas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais. Cette attitude me rend malade, alors je préfère encore partir, quitte à être avec un 'monstre' » dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Il fixe Weasley un instant, un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres, montrant qu'il appartient à une autre classe que lui.

A celle des sang purs.

A celle de ceux qui sont encore réfléchis.

Il se retourne et part noblement bientôt suivi par quelques autres élèves, Gryffondor ou pas. Weasley serre les poings et les dents.

_Un problème peut-être?_ Je ricane intérieurement. _Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ça!_

Je regarde des élèves de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poustouffle passer la porte sans un mot.

Nous sommes là.

Tous unis.

Je me lève à mon tour suivi de Vincent, Greg et tous les autres. Alors que je franchis les portes de la Grande Salle, je sais que le vieux fou comprendra ce que ça veut dire. Tous les descendants des vieilles familles sont sortis, suivant Harry. Il saura qu'il est notre gardien. Mais il saura aussi qu'il n'est pas seul et que s'il veut l'atteindre, il aura intérêt à prendre de l'élan.

Car il n'est plus seul.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?

Review svp

patmolDH


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Voici le nouveau chapitre dans les tempstoute fièremais bon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assurer la même chose pour les prochains. De plus n'ayant pas eu mon semestresnifje vais être obligé de travailler encore plus...

Merci à cyzia ma beta qui est toujours fidèle au poste.

Merci aussi à Spicy marmelade, Sycca, Harrie Zabbs, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Soldaria, Dud, NEPHERIA, melal2, Lynshan, blueyeshot3, Elise, adenoïde, Egwene Al'Vere, Lily2507, Raziel The SoulEater, aurore, Muchette, Akarisnape, Touraz, yohina, princmicka, polarisn7, Zaika, goelandrouge, lyzabeth, Carnavalito, onarluca, Thealie, eloune, petite-abeille, Alexiel, didi, echizen D Luffy, Dramyre lovy? Arwenn Snape et naeloj malfoy pour leur review qui me font toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 12_

_Point de vue de Seamus Finnigan_

Je regarde sans comprendre le départ des Serpentards. Plusieurs personnes sont parties, une vingtaine à peu près. Je ne suis pas sûr de voir pourquoi. Je pense que c'est pour suivre Harry, mais dans quoi exactement?

L'altercation de toute suite m'a semblé incompréhensible. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi ils parlaient. A voir les visages stupéfaits autour de moi, je ne suis pas le seul. Il n'y a que Ron qui reste debout, rouge comme une tomate, prêt à s'exploser.

Je remarque vaguement l'air ennuyé sur le reste de la fratrie Weasley, et celui calculateur de Dumbledore. Une seule question me trotte dans la tête: _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Seulement j'ai le pressentiment de n'avoir rien à faire dans cette histoire. Que cela me dépasse. Je ne m'en mêlerai donc pas. Cependant je reste assez confus, surtout devant les paroles d'Harry. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Un regard de Dean m'informe que je ne suis pas le seul à penser comme ça.

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat_

Quand je sors de la Grande Salle, j'aperçois Harry adossé à un mur. Il me sourit. Nous sommes liés par nos familles et notre amitié. Derrière moi, j'entends les autres qui arrivent. Le regard soulagé de Harry passe à angoissé. Il ne pensait pas que nous étions autant.

- « Nous n'attendons rien, Harry » dis-je doucement pour rassurer mon camarade qui se détendit. « On a botanique, tu viens? » je lui souris.

Il acquiesce doucement avant de me suivre. Je sais qu'il leur jette un dernier regard avant de prendre son sac. C'est normal. La foule se disperse naturellement.

Nous n'attendons rien.

Nous marchons dans le couloir en parlant de rien et de tout, évitant soigneusement ce qui vient de se passer. Je préférerais qu'il amène le sujet, de plus je ne pense pas être la personne qui devrait lui expliquer. J'espère que les Serpentards arriveront en avance eux aussi, j'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé après mon départ.

Je m'assois contre le mur de la salle de cours. Je suis épuisé, et j'ai l'impression que ça va être une longue journée. On s'est mis à dos les Gryffondors et une partie de l'école, je pense. Dumbledore a dû comprendre, Harry sera convoqué dans la journée avec ma chance. Tout va trop vite. J'esquisse un sourire. Moi qui voulais y aller en douceur.

Harry est face à moi et se tord les mains. Je sais qu'il veut me poser une question. Il traverse le couloir pour arriver devant moi et se baisse pour être à ma hauteur.

- « Nev' »chuchote-t-il comme s'il détenait un secret interdit. « Nev', dis, pourquoi tu m'as suivi? »

- « Harry »je reprends sur le même ton. « Si je t'ai suivi, c'est parce que je pense comme toi. Ron n'avait pas à agir de la sorte. Moi aussi je ne veux pas me cacher toute ma vie. »

- « Dis Nev', pourquoi les autres nous ont suivis? »

- « Ils t'ont suivi parce qu'ils sont de ton côté »

- « Mais je ne les connais pas! »

- « Ils sont les héritiers des anciennes familles. Ils sont là pour toi, mais ils ne te demanderont rien tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. Tu sais tu es notre gardien, nous te suivrons sans te demander plus que raison. Aucun de nous. Personne ne te forcera à faire quoique ce soit. Il faut que tu me croies »

- « Dis Nev', comment on va faire maintenant? »

- « Nous verrons bien comment ils réagiront. Mais ne t'inquiète pas! Nous sommes là pour toi. Si les Gryffondors nous rejette, ils nous aideront. Tu as renversé les rivalités, maintenant c'est nous, les sang purs, contre les autres, s'ils osent se dresser contre nous! »

- « D'ailleurs tu t'y bien pris! »nous coupe une voix.

Nous nous retournons vers un groupe de verts et argents. Je n'ai qu'à observer le visage de Harry s'éclairer pour savoir que Draco Malfoy est là. Nous nous redressons, alors qu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur. Je les salue d'un signe de tête alors que Harry se rapproche de Draco. Je souris doucement. Ils sont vraiment l'association la plus improbable à laquelle on aurait pu penser. Mais moi je suis bêtement heureux pour Harry.

Un peu de bonheur ne peut pas lui faire du mal.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

J'arrive dans le couloir attenant aux serres quand j'aperçois deux Gryffondors que je croise souvent en ce moment. Ils parlent à voix basse, mais je lis sur leurs lèvres. Londubat rassure Harry, sans lui cacher son implication. Et je le remercie mentalement pour ça. Harry a besoin qu'on le soutienne.

Je me fais remarquer en intervenant dans leur discussion. Ils sursautent avant de se tourner vers nous. Greg, Vincent et Théo haussent les épaules devant mon intervention, las de cette habitude. Alors qu'on arrive à leur hauteur, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler Harry. Ses yeux verts pétillent d'une nouvelle force même si elle est encore fragile.

Il se tord les mains me demandant s'il a mal fait, le regard fuyant. Je ne peux que lui dire que moi même je n'aurai pas fait mieux. A ces mots, il me sourit, plein de candeur. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour.

L'arrivée du Professeur Chourave nous coupe dans notre discussion. Nous nous répartissons dans la salle, Harry se mettant avec Neville. Je remarque le regard curieux de notre professeur, voulant sûrement savoir ce qui se passe. Mais aucun de nous ne la renseignera. Elle n'est pas du 'bon' sang, toute cette histoire ne la concerne pas.

Le cours commence, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Un truc me turlupine. Harry ne connaît rien à sa situation. Même si nous l'avons renseigné, la donne est incomplète. Il faudrait trouver un moyen. Ce n'est pas facile, aucun livre ne le retranscrit. L'idéal serait de lui faire un cours, où on pourrait lui expliquer tout. Mais il faudrait que le point de vue soit impartial. Et que ça soit assez mûr pour tout retranscrire dans les moindres détails sans omettre le plus important.

Au fur et à mesure de ma réflexion, je me rends compte que je suis en train de dresser le portrait de mon parrain. Suis pas sûr que ça plaise beaucoup à Harry... Le bruit de deux mains qu'on tape me sort de mes pensées. Devant moi se tient le professeur Chourave, les mains serrés, le regard désapprobateur.

- « Maintenant que tout le monde est attentif, nous pouvons peut-être continuer, n'est-ce pas Mr Malfoy? »

J'hoche la tête tout en me promettant d'en parler à Londubat après le cours.

Je soupire de soulagement quand j'attends la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, je range mes affaires et je sors. Cependant, j'attends que Londubat sorte, mais il ne semble pas décidé. C'est vrai que les plantes c'est son dada. Je grogne. J'ai horreur d'attendre! Blaise et les autres me regardent bizarrement quand je leur dis de ne pas m'attendre. C'est vrai que c'est rare, mais là j'ai besoin de parler à l'autre amoureux des plantes.

Mais c'est pas humainement possible de traîner aussi longtemps. Ca fait 10 min que je l'attends. Alors que j'allai le chercher par la peau des fesses, il sort. Je vais pour le prendre sans ménagement quand j'avise Harry. Aussitôt je me calme. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur.

Je les accompagne tranquillement cherchant un moyen de parler en aparté avec Neville. C'est là que je vois Granger. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux de la voir. Surtout quand Harry, encouragé par son camarade de chambre, va la voir. Je me tourne sans attendre vers Longdubat, exposant mon idée.

- « Je ne sais pas trop. »commence-t-il en se frottant le menton. « Faire donner des cours par Snape n'est pas bête, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit la meilleure personne indiqué pour Harry »

- « Peut-être mais je connais bien mon parrain, il ne changera pas d'attitude avec Harry. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas! »

- « Oui. T'as sûrement raison » mais son front est plissé. Il est inquiet. Mais je sais que Sev est le mieux placé. « Seulement ça m'étonnerait que Snape accepte. »

- « Je m'en occupe »je coupe rapidement.

Je le regarde attentivement. J'aimerais qu'il soit d'accord avec moi, après tout il connaît Potter mieux que moi. Il hoche la tête brièvement me signifiant son accord. Je lui souris avant de partir en direction des cachots. C'est que j'ai un parrain à convaincre moi!

_Quelque part en Angleterre, une entitée_

On m'appelle. Je parcours les landes anglaises quand une masse sombre m'enveloppe. Je me débats. Il faut que j'y aille

.Laissez-moi y aller!

Puis je le reconnais. Je me laisse enfermer dans cette fiole.

Je LE rencontrerai bientôt.

* * *

Alors? Reviews svp

patmolDH


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Merci à Cyzia ma béta

Merci aussi à Harrie Zabbs, Zaika, Lady Shadow Cassandra, lyla black, Elise, onarluca, blueyeshot3, Livioute, yohina, Raziel The SoulEater, Hermoni, adenoide, aurore, Thealie, Spicy marmelade, Lynshan, Claire, Echizen D Luffy, petite-abeille, Tigrou19, Dramyre Lovy pour leur review qui me font toujours très plaisir.

**

* * *

**

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 13_

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Sous les encouragements de Neville, je m'avance vers Hermione. Mon ex-meilleure amie. C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours pensé que quoiqu'il arrive rien ne pourrait me séparer de Ron et Hermione. Pourtant le premier me déteste et je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de parler au second.

Mais Hermione m'a montré qu'elle n'est pas comme Ron. Elle a toujours été notre voix de la sagesse. Ses yeux chocolats vacillent en me voyant. J'ai peur. Elle est sûrement inquiète de me voir. Ou bien alors je la répulse au point où elle ne peut plus me supporter. Si ça se trouve elle va m'envoyer son poing en pleine figure.

Mais un sourire timide apparaît sur ses lèvres. Comme si elle avait été prise en faute.

- « Bonjour Harry! »commence-t-elle la voix douce

- « Bonjour 'mione! » je souffle

- « Je... »dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Tu n'es pas venu, hier. J'espère que t'as fini tes devoirs. Celui de Métamorphose était difficile, tu n'as pas trouvé? »

- « Excuse-moi de ne pas être passé! » je la coupe dans son élan. J'avais oublié qu'elle m'attendait.

- « Non, ne t'excuse pas! »fit-elle vivement. « Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici, c'est moi et surtout pas toi. D'ailleurs »elle marque une courte pause pour reprendre sa respiration « c'est à moi de m'excuser! Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je...Je sais pas comment te dire. Je suis consciente de t'avoir blessé et je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus m'avoir comme amie. Je ne suis même pas sûre de le mériter moi-même. Mais je voulais te dire que quoiqu'il se passe, moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et.. »

Je la coupe en posant un de mes doigts sur sa bouche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Mon coeur bat si vite. Les évènements sont encore trop récents. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me comporter de la même façon avec elle. Comme avant. Mais je sais que je lui pardonnerai. Plus tard. Cependant il est encore trop tôt. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir...

Ses yeux s'agrandissent pour me sourire après. Les yeux peuvent sourire, je vous l'assure, je viens de le voir. Elle retire mon doigt et doit avoir compris que je ne peux entendre tout ce qu'elle a à me dire. Son sourire est triste. Je sais que je la blesse, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

- « Pardon! »murmura-t-elle, la tête basse.

Mais elle releva vite la tête avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Avec un clin d'oeil complice, elle rentre dans la salle de cours.

Et moi je reste planté dans le couloir. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que ma 'mione sera là en cas de besoin.

Je secoue la tête avant de rentrer à mon tour dans la classe.

_Point de vue deBlaise Zabini_

Je rentre dans la salle d'astronomie en vitesse. C'est pas juste, je suis le seul Serpentard à ne pas avoir une heure de libre. Je maudis ces dégonflés qui osent s'appeler mes amis. Soit disant qu'ils connaissent tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce sujet. N'importe quoi!

Je repère Potter assis dans le fond de la classe et, après une brève hésitation, vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Tout le monde est au courant de notre soutien envers lui, alors je ne risque pas de le mettre en situation délicate. Je m'assois dignement, provoquant de la part de mon voisin un sursaut suivi d'un sourire timide. Sourire que je lui rends.

Le prof entre enfin et commence son cours. Cours qui se trouve extrêmement inintéressant. Ou en tout cas moins intéressant que mon voisin. Je penche ma tête sur le côté et l'observe prendre des notes, en se mordant la lèvre. A première vue, on pourrait croire que tout va bien. Cependant les cernes sous ses yeux et les marques rouges sur ses mains démontrent le contraire.

Harry Potter ne va pas bien. Il est perdu comme me le confirme son regard flou. Il réfléchit à beaucoup de choses, un peu trop même. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ce serait plus celui de Longdubat, son ami de longue date, ou celui de Draco, son compagnon, pas le mien.

Cependant, moi, je comprends.

Je comprends ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête, cogitant et bouillonnant.

Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on ne sait plus vers où se tourner.

Je sais ce que cela fait de voir son monde détruit.

Mes yeux se troublent. Oui, je ne sais que trop bien ce que l'on ressent quand son monde s'effondre. Quand il est piétiné, réduit en miettes que l'on jette sans un regard. Mon père n'a eu aucun remord, aucun signe y ressemblant. Même maintenant.

Je déglutis. Je ne veux pas repenser à ça. Je l'ai dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Je ferme mes yeux. _Oui, depuis bien longtemps. _Pourtant je revois le sourire doux de Lise. Je la revois courir dans la forêt. Je la revois tomber...

J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Je jette des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour de moi et remarque que Potter me regarde bizarrement.

- « Ca va? »me demande-t-il

- « Oui »je réponds brièvement. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais je vois à ses yeux que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. « T'assure, vraiment tout va bien »je reprends

- « Alors pourquoi pleures-tu? »souffle-t-il

Je fronce les sourcils. Moi? Je pleure ? Je touche mes joues. Elles sont humides...Je les essuie rapidement avec ma manche. Je perçois le regard triste et inquiet de Potter, mais je demande si je peux sortir. Le professeur acquiesce, perdu entre Orion et Spica. Je me lève et sort sans un regard.

Je suis conscient d'avoir inquiété la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Cependant j'entends encore le rire de Lise. Je cours m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'ouvre le robinet pour m'asperger la tête.

Penser à autre chose…

Mais ce rire cristallin me résonne aux oreilles. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Non, plus jamais je ne l'entendrais. Je serre le lavabo en fermant les yeux. Il faut que je me reprenne.

Mais inévitablement je revois Lise courir dans cette forêt en riant, ses cheveux bruns tourbillonnant autour d'elle.

Puis son cri.

Sa chute.

Mon cri.

J'ouvre les yeux. Derrière moi se trouve Théo, qui me prend dans ses bras, en chuchotant des mots réconfortants. _Ce n'est pas ta faute_.

Je tremble.

Bien sûr que si c'est ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser seule pour chercher de l'aide. Jamais je n'aurais dû aller dans cette forêt.

- « Si c'est ma faute. » je souffle.

- « Personne n'aurait pu le savoir! »dit simplement Théo. « Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il y avait un vampire »Sa voix se fait apaisante. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait. Personne ne pouvait le savoir »

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement.

Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais cela n'empêche pas que ma soeur soit morte. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Ma soeur est morte. Vidée de son sang par un vampire. Elle est morte et rien ne changera cet état de fait.

Théo me retourne et je ne peux que poser ma tête dans son cou.

Jamais je n'ai voulu ça.

Pourtant mon père ne l'a jamais compris. Je revois encore son visage tordu de colère, m'accusant de la mort de Lise. Ce jour-là, je perdis bien plus qu'une soeur.

Je perdis le droit sacré qu'ont tous les êtres à avoir une famille.

Depuis ce jour, mon père ne m'a plus jamais reparlé. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait. Rien, à part chercher de l'aide pour ma petite soeur. Ma soeur, seul souvenir de ma défunte mère. Moi j'aurais juste voulu pleurer dans les bras de mon père. Juste qu'il me console en me disant c'était un mauvais rêve.

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

C'était bien pire, c'était la réalité.

Sans Théo, j'aurais sombré. Je me serais replié, jusqu'à en oublier ma propre existence. Je renifle dans le cou d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Car sans Draco, Greg, Vincent ou même Pansy, je n'aurais pu surmonter cette épreuve. C'est pourquoi je me sens si révolté vis-à-vis de ce que subit Potter. Et c'est aussi pourquoi je suis gêné. Trop de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface.

Pourtant, le passé est le passé. Seul le présent compte. C'est pourquoi moi aussi, bien que je ne sois pas directement concerné, je suivrai Potter.

Parce que personne n'a le droit de penser qu'il ne mérite pas la vie.

_Point de vue de Ginny Weasley._

Je me tiens avec Fred et Georges dans la Salle Commune. Je serre la mâchoire. Ainsi l''élu' est parmi nous.

Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Harry.

Les jumeaux arborent un air sérieux, que je ne leur avais jamais vu.

L'heure est grave.

Je pianote sur la table. J'attends mon 'frère'. Il est temps d'avoir quelques explications. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, on en voit la couleur. Une tête rousse apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Tête qui essaie de nous ignorer. Enfin c'était sans compter sur la persuation des jumeaux.

Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

* * *

Alors? Reviews svp

patmolDH


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde!!!!!!

Merci à cyzia, ma béta, particulièrement pour ce chapitre qui à beaucoup navigué entre nous pour des problèmes de lecture.

Merci à Elise, Lynne5, Himiko-sama, Chunchun, yohina, soladaria, Bins, lyzabeth, mifibou, Zaika, blueshot3, Spicy Marmelade, onarluca, Lady Shadow, Cassandra, Echizen D Luffy, Angelus Malfoy Potter, Rayondesoleil, nushan ynis, Naste, Touraz, Lynshan, Livioute, didi, Tigrou19, Thealie, Rzial The SoulEater, Harrie Zabbs, Sycca, ingrid94, Lyvi.

Ah! Je tiens aussi à préciser que aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, juste l'idée et que la soeur de Blaise et ce qu'il lui est arrivée est directement sorti de mon esprit tordu. Voilà

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 14_

_Point de vue de Fred Weasley_

Je regarde gravement Ron. J'attends ses explications, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas les apprécier. Georges semble penser la même chose, il n'arrête pas de bouger son pied droit. Il est énervé. Sous l'injonction de Ginny, Ron commence son récit. Mais au fur et à mesure, je ferme les yeux. _Il est bête ou quoi? _J'ouvre les yeux. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un de notre famille puisse penser comme ça.

Si nous sommes bannis, je peux dire que c'est justifié. Nos ancêtres n'avaient pas à lancer cette chasse à la sorcière et encore moins dénoncer les autres familles. J'ai honte de mon passé. Honte de mon héritage. Depuis si longtemps notre famille a essayé de montrer qu'elle avait changé. Et Ron a tout fichu par terre.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Il a tourné le dos à l'un des nôtres. Car Harry était et reste le septième fils Weasley. Il a oublié le sens de la famille, en plus de celui de l'amitié. Le fait qu'il nous ait été permis le droit de nous occuper de lui, était une preuve des anciennes familles qu'elles reconnaissaient notre 'avancée'.

Mais maintenant, non seulement, tout est à recommencer -pour récupérer l'estime des anciennes familles- mais un de nos frères souffre. Et tout cela à cause d'un enfant jaloux. _Ce n'est plus mon frère._

- « Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire? », je demande le plus posément possible.

S'énerver ne servira à rien.

- « Tu viens de nous rabaisser au rang de nos ancêtres! », siffla Georges devant le silence de notre 'frère'.

- « Pire, tu viens de déshonorer notre famille », je poursuis.

- « Harry est un membre de notre famille! »

- « Et au lieu de te réjouir pour lui »

- « Tu l'as jeté comme un malpropre! », conclut Georges.

Je le fixe durement pour voir l'impact de nos paroles sur lui. Mais il semble juste bouder, comme persuadé qu'il a raison. J'entends Georges soupirer. _Il n'a donc rien compris_. Cependant l'attitude de Ginny me semble étrange. Ayant davantage l'air de vouloir trouver un moyen de donner raison à Ron, que de se préparer à le blâmer. Il faut croire qu'elle lui en voulait juste pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue. _Mais ce n'est qu'une petite égoïste prétentieuse. _Papa et Maman mourraient de honte s'ils les voyaient.

Je me lève brusquement suivi de Georges. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux. Non. Nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec eux.

- « Je suis déçu », commence Georges. « Jamais je n'aurais penser qu'avec notre éducation, vous pourriez penser comme ça. »

- « Depuis ce temps maudit, nous cherchons à revenir dans le cercle des anciennes familles »

- « Alors qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour qu'ils nous acceptent »

- « Comme s'il n'avait pas suffit que nos ancêtres les trahissent, mettant au passage la magie en danger, »

- « Ils les ont maudit »

- « Toutes les familles autres que les Weasley n'ont qu'un héritier »

- « Les Malfoys »

- « Les Longdubats »

- « Les Potter »

- « Les Black et les autres familles anciennes ayant plus d'un héritier, s'explique par le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas établies en Angleterre à cette époque »

- « Nos ancêtres étaient des personnes méprisables »

- « Tout comme vous l'êtes »

Je reprends ma respiration. Devant notre discours, Ginny et Ron semblent hésitants. _Auraient-ils enfin compris? _Je tremble de fureur contenue. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas le comprendre?

- « Cependant, malgré notre 'exil', nous avons toujours essayé de rattraper cette erreur, car elle n'était due qu'à quelques membres. »

- « Et devant tant d'efforts, ils avaient enfin accepté de nous redonner une chance »

- « Nous avons eu le droit de nous occuper de Harry »

- « Mais tu viens de montrer que cette confiance n'avait pas de raison d'être »

- « Nous allons vous laisser réfléchir à tout cela »

- « Quoique vous décidiez, nous ne nous mettrons pas en travers de votre chemin »

- « Car même si j'en doute, nous sommes de la même famille »

- « Et que entre membres d'une même famille, nous ne pouvons aller contre vous, enfin publiquement. Ce serait nous rabaisser à votre niveau! »

- « Cependant ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous protéger! »

Nous partons avec Georges en direction de nos dortoirs. J'espère qu'ils comprendront. Même si ce sera difficile de respecter leur choix, je pense qu'il vaut mieux leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas comme eux.

Nous, nous n'abandonnons pas nos 'frères', qu'ils en soient dignes ou non.

Que ça nous plaise ou non, car, malheureusement, c'est aussi ça être une famille.

_Point de Minerva MacGonagall_

Je vois sortir plusieurs élèves après l'altercation entre Potter et Weasley. Et je dois avouer que je suis assez perplexe. Je n'ai pas compris cette dispute. Albus m'a intimé de laisser courir au moment où j'allais me lever. Une dispute d'une telle violence entre ces deux là est étrange. De plus, il est interdit de perturber le calme de la Grande Salle.

Cependant quand je me suis tournée vers Albus, j'ai compris que lui savait exactement ce qui se passait. De même que Snape. Après cette sortie remarquée, un silence assourdissant règne. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, ni penser. C'est une sensation désagréable, je déteste ne pas savoir comment réagir. J'ai l'impression d'être dépassée, mais aussi de ne pas être dans la confidence. Sévérus se lève et part rapidement dans son mouvement de cape qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Je fronce les sourcils. _Que se passe-t-il? _Je me tourne vers Albus, qui a un air pensif et calculateur. Et bien que je le respecte énormément, j'espère qu'il ne prépare pas un plan reposant sur le jeune Potter. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il s'appuie beaucoup sur lui, malgré son jeune âge. Aucun enfant ne devrait connaître ça. Mais, quoiqu'il arrive, je reste la directrice de Gryffondor, et mon avis n'a que peu de poids dans les décisions d'Albus. Il a décidé de le mettre dans une famille moldue malgré mes avertissements, il l'a mêlé plus ou moins à tous les événements étranges de Poudlard.

C'est peut-être mon instinct maternel qui remonte à la surface. Mais je ne désire pas que le jeune Potter souffre encore.

_Point de vue de Sévérus Snape_

Je sors de la salle précipitamment. Voilà donc la confirmation des dires de Miss Granger. L''élu' est de retour. Je descends hâtivement aux cachots. Le jeu vient de s'accélérer. Dumbledore est au courant. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va être bientôt au courant lui aussi. Cependant les Dumbledore, aussi puissants soient-ils, ne font pas partie de la confidence. Ils n'étaient pas établis en Angletterre à cette époque. Peu de gens s'en souviennent, mais les Dumbledore sont arrivés en même temps que les Blacks, environ deux générations après la chasse aux sorcières.

J'entre directement dans la réserve et me dirige vers le fond. J'appuie sur la deuxième pierre sur la droite au bas du mur. Le mur pivote, dévoilant une petite pièce remplie de parchemins et de vieux livres poussiéreux. Au milieu, se trouve une table avec une pensine. Je m'assois lentement. Je prends une grande respiration. Il risque d'en avoir besoin plus vite que prévu. Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

Je plonge dans la pensine. Le seul endroit où même Albus n'aurait jamais songé à la chercher.

Un bruit caractéristique me tire de ma pensine. Il y a quelqu'un à la porte de la réserve. Je me lève rapidement en mettant dans mes robes ce que j'ai récupéré. Je referme le passage soigneusement avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte pour tomber sur ...Draco? Dire que je suis étonné est faible. Je m'attendais plus à une visite de Dumbledore. Mais enfin de compte, ce n'est pas si surprenant. D'une voix calme, il me demande s'il peut me parler, ses yeux argentés dans les miens.

Je l'invite dans mes appartements où je m'assois sur mon canapé. Draco préfère se mettre sur un fauteuil en face de moi. Je lui propose du jus de citrouille. J'ai l'intuition que j'en ai pour un moment.

Et je me trompe rarement.

_Point de vue de Tom Jedusort_

Je suis assis sur mon fauteuil devant la cheminée. Je tiens un verre à vin d'une main, pendant que de l'autre je passe inlassablement mon doigt sur sa tranche. Il est étonnant comme ce geste, si simple, voir agaçant pour certains, me calme et me permet de me concentrer. Je suis donc en train d'élaborer plusieurs plans, pour affirmer ma domination sur ce monde, et d'autres pour neutraliser mes principaux fouteurs de troubles, dont Potter. C'est inouïe à quel point ce gosse me porte sur le système.

Pourtant un son me sort de ma méditation. Ce bruit si caractéristique de Nagini quand elle se glisse dans la pièce. J'attends patiemment qu'elle parle tout en continuant de fixer le feu.

**_Maître,_ **siffle-t-elle de sa langue fourchue, **_j'ai appris plusieurs choses qui ne vous plairont pas._**

J'immobilise mon doigt attendant la suite. Nagini est la seule à pouvoir penser pour moi. Mais elle ne le fait que rarement. Le fait qu'elle le pense m'inquiète doublement. Et je ne peux penser que Potter est sûrement mêlé à cette si 'bonne' nouvelle.

* * *

Alors? Review svp

patmolDH


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Merci à Cyzia pour sa correction!

Merci à Tigrou19, Faucheuse, NEPHERIA, petite-abeille, crystal d'avalon, zaika, Echizen D Luffy, yohina, Spicy Marmelade, aurore, Obscura, onarluca, elisabeth91, Raziel The SoulEater, Elaelle, Touraz, blueyeshot3, bulle, Livioute, la-shinegami, Harrie Zabbs, greenmazoku, ad, soldaria pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 15_

_Point de vue deThéodore Nott_

Je suis assis sur le lit de Blaise.

Je soupire. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Après l'avoir raccompagné au dortoir, où il s'est endormi comme une masse, je réfléchis. Je suis inquiet pour lui. Tout cela fait remonter de bien mauvais souvenirs.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je suppose que, malgré lui, il revit la situation à travers Potter. C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivera rien à Potter.

Je le suivrai car c'est notre guide, mais aussi parce que mon ami en a besoin. Si j'avais un seul souhait à faire, je demanderai que sa soeur ne soit pas morte. Je voudrais tellement les aider. Potter, comme Blaise, ne méritent pas ce qui leur arrive. Bien que l'horreur, dans le cas Potter, c'est qu'il croit qu'il le mérite. Rien que cette pensée me donne la nausée.

Un grattement sur la porte me sort de mes pensées. J'ouvre la porte pour tomber sur Vincent et Greg, l'air inquiet. Ils entrent doucement dans le dortoir pendant que je reprends ma place sur le lit de Blaise. Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul, surtout quand il fait une rechute. Vincent et Gregory s'assoient sur le lit à côté de celui de Blaise. J'observe Vincent se tordre les mains un instant avant que Gregory ne prenne la parole.

-« Théo », commence-t-il, « comment va Blaise? »

-« Il se remet. »

-« Mauvais souvenirs? »

J'acquiesce de la tête. Mais je sens bien que s'ils sont venus, ce n'est pas pour l'état de Blaise. Ou en tout cas, pas uniquement. Le fait que Vincent n'ait même pas levé les yeux, me conforte dans cette idée.

-« Qui a-t-il ? », je demande.

-« Nous sommes inquiets », hésite Gregory. « La situation devient de plus en plus compliquée et j'ai l'impression d'être dans une impasse. »

-"L'affirmation, bien indirecte car personne ne l'a expliqué, de Potter lors du petit déjeuner a tout accéléré », continue Vincent.

-« Il aurait fallu que Potter assume la situation avant. » Je me passe une main sur le visage. Il est vrai que cela aurait été idéal. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas.

-« Il ne reste qu'à le soutenir », j'énonce simplement.

-« Le problème est de savoir si lui le supportera », souffle Greg.

Je ne dis rien. Oui, en effet, nous ne pouvons savoir ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête. Et nous ne pouvons l'aider efficacement s'il ne le veut pas.

Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que d'être derrière lui.

Et malgré moi, ça m'inquiète plus que de raison.

J'ai peur pour lui.

_Point de vue de Dumbledore_

Je suis assis à mon bureau. Un bonbon au citron dans la bouche, je réfléchis. Ce matin, il s'est passé quelque chose de très intéressant. Même très intéressant. Ainsi il semblerait qu'Il soit revenu. Le fait que cela soit Harry, ne m'étonne pas.

Je ne sais pas grand chose à ce propos. Ma famille n'était pas là durant cette période, et c'est bien une des seules choses auxquelles je n'ai jamais eu accès. Ce secret est bien gardé, même si j'en connais quelques bribes. C'est bien un des seuls points où James, tout comme Sirius, ne m'ont jamais cédé. Je me lisse la barbe. Toute cette histoire m'intrigue. De plus ce serait sûrement un atout décisif pour l'Ordre dans la guerre.

Séverus doit savoir, mais je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Cependant, je pense pouvoir tourner ça à mon avantage. Pour la guerre, bien sûr. Sans compter que Tom doit être au courant par Lucius. Je prends un parchemin et une plume. Il est tant que je convoque Harry pour une petite conversation. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille le chant de Fumseck.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je porte ma plume à la bouche. Je suis inquiet pour Blaise. Il est parti rapidement et il ne revient toujours pas. C'est étrange. Hermione me fait un signe de la main, pour me montrer la carte devant moi. Elle fait une sorte de grimace avant de se retourner après un dernier clin d'oeil. Je souris. Je sais très bien qu'elle adore cette matière comme toutes les autres. Mais sa présence me rassure. Je remarque aussi Neville, qui m'observe, inquiet. Est-ce pour moi ou pour Blaise? Honnêtement, je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me prenne en pitié, ni qu'on m'adule. Seulement, je sais bien que Neville n'a pas pitié de moi. Il est juste inquiet pour un ami. Je souris à cette pensée. Il est vrai que, dernièrement, personne ne me demande quoique ce soit. Draco, Neville et les autres Serpentards ne me prennent pas en pitié. Non, ils veulent juste m'aider et, même si je sais que c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi, j'ose penser qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours sonne. Je ramasse mes affaires avant de sortir de classe. Neville m'attends dehors, un grand sourire sur le visage devant mon air rêveur.

-« Sors des étoiles », il rigole. Je souris. Oui, c'est avant tout une personne qui s'inquiète pour moi et pas pour ce que je dois accomplir.

Je lui tire de façon très mature la langue avant de le suivre vers notre prochain cours : potions. Seulement, alors que nous arrivons dans le hall, un élève de Gryffondor nous arrête. Il dit porter un message de Dumbledore. Et je vois le front de Neville se froncer. Alors que je remercie l'élève, je remarque que lui aussi semble soucieux. Je ne comprends pas.

Je glisse le message rapidement dans mon sac avant de courir en potion. On va être en retard et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un Snape en colère sur le dos. Cependant, j'ai bien vu que le Gryffondor de tout à l'heure m'avait suivi ce matin hors de la Grande Salle. Et je suis bien incertain tout un coup.

Finalement, nous arrivons avant que Snape ne claque la porte du cachot. Draco me fait un signe de la main pour me montrer qu'il m'a réservé une place. Je lui souris avant de le rejoindre. Ce petit geste me rend bêtement heureux et c'est avec sérieux que j'écoute le cours de potion, la lettre de Dumbledore complètement oubliée.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je souris en voyant Harry s'installer à côté de moi. Je suis heureux de le revoir. Bien que l'on ait été séparé qu'une heure, il me manquait. J'aime quand il est à côté de moi. C'est tout. J'aimerais juste pouvoir le protéger. Seulement je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le protéger de lui-même. Quand je pense que, volontairement, il se mutilait, j'ai envie de vomir. J'espère juste qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte d'être ce qu'il est.

J'ouvre mon livre de potion avant de la commencer. Car Séverus, aussi adorable soit-il, n'acceptera pas que je reste à rêvasser. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impatient pourtant que ce cours soit vite fini. Que Harry puisse prendre un cours d''histoire' avec mon parrain, qui a accepté. J'ai d'abord été surpris qu'il soit au courant, puis j'ai eu peur qu'il ne refuse. Mais il a accepté et j'ai l'impression que d'ailleurs il attendait une telle occasion. Mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. Il n'a jamais aimé révéler ses petits secrets.

Soudain un chaudron explose. Je me retourne par habitude vers Londubat. Seulement ce n'est pas son chaudron qui a explosé. Je souris en voyant que c'est celui de Weasley. Il est recouvert d'une gelée bleue, qui semble avoir sa propre conscience. Et une bonne d'ailleurs, car elle essaie de l'englober. Séverus accourt vers lui pour le délivrer. D'un coup de baguette, la chose non identifiée et non identifiable disparaît. Malheureusement, elle laisse un Weasley sale avec des légères brûlures. Après une ou deux réflexions bien senties, la belette est envoyée à l'infirmerie.

Je ricane dans mon coin. Ca me fait penser d'ailleurs que nous n'avons encore rien fait contre la belette. Mais je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre, histoire qu'il soit en confiance. Juste histoire de marquer le coup.

A la fin du cours, j'entends Séverus retenir Potter. Et je souris intérieurement. Je me tourne vers un Harry, inquiet, pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de ne pas s'en faire. Qu'il va avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions. Et que je sais ce que je fais, quand je vois ses yeux me montrer clairement le contraire. Je sors après un clin d'oeil, un billet d'absence au nom de Harry serré dans mon poing.

* * *

Alors? Reviews svp

patmolDH


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou!!!

Voilà la discussion tant attendue entre Séverus et Harry ! De plus, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long ( oui je sais, c'est tourjours pas assez mais bon j'essaie) .

Merci à cyzia de me corriger!

Merci à Spicy Marmelade, Touraz, crystal d'avalon, adenoide, aurore, zaika, yohina, Raziel The SoulEater (2) , Lectrice frustrée,Livioute , Soldaria, naeloj malfoy, Echizen D Luffy pour leur review qui me font toujours très plaisir et à leur encouragement pour écrire la suite**  
**

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 16_

_Point de vue de Sévérus Snape_

Je me retourne doucement pour regarder Potter fils d'un regard sévère. Le pauvre, il semble affolé. Je ne pense pas que Draco l'ait prévenu. Un rictus s'étale doucement sur mes lèvres. Je peux bien m'amuser un peu. Juste un petit peu.

« Potter! », je susurre en ricanant intérieurement de son sursaut. « Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi vous êtes ici? ». Devant son regard interrogateur, je continue, juste histoire de vérifier s'il est bien celui que mon filleul prétend. « Non, bien sûr que non. Comment une personne telle que vous pourrait bien savoir! Il faut dire qu'avec le passé de votre père, vous n'avez pas pu hériter d'une déduction très développée. Réfléchir posément et intelligemment est très différent de foncer tête baissée et de s'attirer des ennuis plus que normal. Mais il est vrai que sur ce plan, vous êtes réellement comme votre père. »

« Professeur », commence-t-il la voix tremblante de colère contenue - je suis le meilleur à ce jeu -, « Y a-t-il une autre raison pour que vous m'ayez retenu, à part m'insulter ainsi que ma famille? ». Je souris un point pour Potter. « Il est vrai que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais si je ne m'abuse, il me semble que vous faites partie des anciennes familles, alors je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous voulez ! Et laissez mon père hors de tout cela! ». Je souris. Il a gagné en maturité le petit Potter. Il semblerait bien que Miss Granger ait raison sur ce point.

« En effet, Potter, mais dans le cas présent ce serait plutôt vos amis qui veulent vous expliquer quelque chose! »

« Et quoi donc, Professeur? »

« L'explication de ce que vous êtes réellement! », je le vois se raidir. « La légende des sangs purs et l'étendue de votre pouvoir. », je le vois cligner des yeux, abasourdi. Il est vrai que c'est tout un programme, mais c'est nécessaire. « Suivez-moi! », je siffle avant de me retourner en faisant voler ma cape.

Je me dirige vers la réserve que j'ouvre d'un coup de main expert. Je m'arrête devant une étagère où je récupère deux fioles avant d'aller vers le fond.

« Fermez la porte », je claque à l'attention de Potter.

Il ne manquerait plus que Dumbledore découvre cette pièce. Je le vois s'exécuter et, quand je suis sûr qu'elle est bien fermée, je sors ma baguette pour la verrouiller. J'appuie sur une pierre, découvrant la pièce secrète. Je m'y engouffre, suivi de Potter. Je vois à son air étonné qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, pendant que je déplace une pile de livres. Une fois fait, je pose les deux fioles de potions sur la table et une autre sur une étagère. Je fais apparaître une autre chaise où je m'assois à mon tour.

Les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Je me redresse avant de poser ma baguette en évidence. Je croise les mains et je murmure doucement :

« Je peux vous dévoiler maintes choses qui ne peuvent être sues par le premier venu. Des choses terribles qui changeront vos valeurs à tout jamais. Des choses si terribles que le cours du monde sorcier pourrait en être bouleversé. Mais je ne vous le dirai que si vous le désirez. Le choix vous appartient. Soit je vous révèle tout ce que je sais, répondant à toutes vos questions malgré tout ce qui en découle, soit je ne dis rien et vous continuez votre petite vie. », je lui tend une fiole « Buvez là, je vous direz tout. C'est un filtre pour que vous ne révéliez pas à votre insu ces informations. »

Ou plutôt pour le protéger de Dumbledore ou Voldemort, qui n'hésiteront pas à faire de la légimentie.

Mais ça ne sert à rien de l'affoler.

Non.

Il faut juste le laisser prendre sa décision.

Qu'il puisse au moins décider quelque chose par lui-même!

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je regarde la fiole.

Ainsi, tout se joue ici et maintenant, dans ce local poussiéreux.

Qu'est-ce que je veux?

L'ignorance et continuer ma vie d'avant?

Je fronce les sourcils. Rien ne sera comme avant ! Mon secret est découvert. Ron n'est plus mon ami. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si cette vie me convenait. Je suis destiné à mourir ou à tuer. Et entre moi et Voldemort, il n'y a pas photo. J'aurais beau apprendre toute la bibliothèque, jamais je ne serai à la hauteur. Si je le tue, ça ne sera que grâce à un sacrifice.

Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire honnêtement?

Et puis, il semblerait que mon secret puisse m'éviter une partie de tout cela. Ou du moins, je ne serai plus le jouet de Dumbledore. Il a beau être discret, je l'ai réalisé. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose contre ça.

Je prends la fiole et la bois.

Je veux que ça change.

Snape me regarde gravement.

« Êtes-vous sûr, Mr Potter? », dit-il d'une voix profonde. « Tout ceci n'est pas un jeu et vous n'avez rien à prouver, au contraire. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose, Professeur », j'affirme. Je vois bien qu'il veut me juger sur mes 'motivations'. « Si je le demande, c'est uniquement pour moi. Cela est sûrement égoïste, mais je ne veux pas mourir au nom d'une communauté qui ne me voit que comme de la chair à canon. Je voudrais croire, Monsieur, que j'aurai une vie après Voldemort. »

« Bien! », murmure-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage avant d'avaler la dernière fiole sur la table. Il fait une grimace et me fixe dans les yeux. « Je vais vous parler d'une créature dont une grande partie de la population n'apparente qu'à une fable. Une créature qui n'apparaît que tous les cent ans. Je vais vous parler de celui qu'on peut grossièrement appeler le trigone. »

Je cligne des yeux. Un trigone? Je serais donc un trigone. Mais qu'est-ce c'est? Je n'ai pas le temps de formuler ma question que Snape reprend :

« Trigone, soit qui a trois côtés : un humain; un sorcier et le dernier vers la magie. Cette créature, dite bénite par la magie, lui doit ce troisième 'côté'; en effet, les sorciers que l'on qualifiait ici de normaux ou de terriblement banal », rajoute-t-il précipitamment. Je suppose que mon regard blessé l'a fait réagir. Mais je ne veux pas de la pitié et encore moins de la sienne. « sont à deux côtés : un humain et l'autre sorcier. ». Il fait une légère pause, semblant chercher ses mots. « Tout ce que l'on sait sur cette créature est assez flou, c'est un des secret les mieux gardés des anciennes familles. De ce fait, tout est transmis oralement par la légende. »

Il se lève pour prendre un livre et l'ouvre en son centre. Il me le passe et je vois une gravure d'un être ailé grossier.

« Ceci est l'unique représentation du trigone que l'un des patriarches des anciennes familles a retranscrit. Peu de gens connaissent l'existence de ce livre et encore moins de personnes en connaissent la signification. Ce n'est qu'une illustration dans un livre qui ne traite que de potion, autant dire qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec le reste du contenu. Officiellement, il est dit que l'auteur était un fantaisiste qui aurait mise cette image qu'il devait aimer. Officieusement, l'image est mise pour signaler l'existence du trigone aux vielles familles . »

Je regarde attentivement le livre tout en écoutant Snape. C'est drôle, mais le fait que cela soit dans un livre de potion ne m'étonne même pas.

« La légende dit que le trigone apparut pour la première fois il y a quatre cents ans. Cet être béni de la magie revient tous les cents ans, en mémoire d'une vielle dette de la magie envers les anciennes familles pour l'avoir aidé à se maintenir. Il est dit que cet être possède un immense pouvoir une fois qu'il a trouvé l'amour et sa 'moitié', si grand qu'il peut inverser l'équilibre de la magie. Il est dit aussi qu'il crée un monde plus favorable pour les anciennes familles ».

J'hausse un sourcil. Donc si je comprends bien, je dois 'sauver les anciennes familles' et je suppose que ça passe par Voldemort. La seule chose rassurante est que j'aurai le pouvoir de le faire. Mais je ne comprends pas bien cette histoire d'amour.

« Professeur », je coupe « Je ne comprends pas cette histoire d'amour. Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est une sorte de compagnon comme pour les veela ou quelque chose de plus naturel? »

« C'est plutôt une sorte de compagnon », grimace-t-il. Je me renfrogne. Ainsi je ne pourrais même pas choisir 'ça'. « Votre compagnon fait partie des anciennes familles. A l'approche de l'arrivée du trigone, elles se regroupent alors pour connaître le compagnon lors d'une cérémonie complexe... »

« Qui? », je coupe. J'en ai rien à faire du comment mon 'compagnon' est choisi. Non, moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que je ne peux jamais choisir.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que je vous le dise »

« Et si vous pensiez mal? », je m'énerve lentement, mais sûrement. Snape s'en rend compte. Il contourne la table et me fait me tourner vers lui. Et les yeux dans les yeux, il me répond calmement, comme s'il voulait m'apaiser

« Mr Potter, cette personne, qui que ce soit, vous aime réellement pour ce que vous êtes. Une personne, pour qui Harry compte le plus et qui ne conçoit pas comme un problème que vous ayez des ailes. Je ne veux pas vous révéler l'identité de cette personne, car vous n'y verriez qu'une contrainte supplémentaire. Cette personne ne vous réclamera jamais comme un objet, elle cherchera à gagner votre coeur. », je renifle. Il me fait quoi là?

« Pourtant, il faut bien que je le sache pour vous libérer! », je crache. Car après tout, ce n'est pas différent d'avant avec Dumbledore.

« Et vous le saurez quand vous le trouverez. Mais personne ne vous demande de faire cela immédiatement », je détourne le regard « Regardez-moi! », dit-il plus fort « Personne ne vous le demande! »

« Mais vous avez dit... », je commence

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, je vous remercie », coupe-t-il sèchement « et nous attendrons par Merlin que vous soyez prêts. Vous le ferez demain ou dans dix ans, ça n'a pas d'importance. ». Je le regarde dans les yeux et je ne vois qu'une détermination avec un aplomb certain. Il dit vrai. Je me détends imperceptiblement.

« Et au sujet de ma 'moitié'? »

« Il s'agit d'une entité qui réveillera votre nature profonde. Disons, qu'elle fera sauter le barrage de votre magie donnant accès à vos pouvoirs »

« Qui sont? », je demande, impatient. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Snape n'en tienne pas compte, mais je rajoute un « Professeur », en voyant son regard d'avertissement.

« Ces pouvoirs sont, selon les légendes, un contrôle sur les éléments et une certaine notoriété auprès des créatures magiques. Il semblerait que vous deviendrez, en cas de besoin », ou autrement dit contre Voldemort, « un réceptacle à la magie, que vous pourrez manier à volonté. Cependant, je pense que cet exercice est sans doute dangereux »

« Et comment je pourrais trouver cette 'moitié'? »

Je le regarde soupirer avant de se lever et prendre une fiole sur une étagère. Je ne peux que le regarder avec incompréhension.

_Point de vue d'une entité inconnue_

Je frémis. Je vois la main d'un homme brun qui s'approche. Je sais qu'il va me mener à Lui. Je trépigne dans la fiole. Puis je remarque son air grave. Je regrette un instant de ne pas pouvoir hausser un sourcil – c'est le problème quand on est une entité - j'ai bien le droit d'être impatiente. Je l'attends depuis si longtemps.

Il me prend et me tient au niveau des yeux verts de mon autre moi. Je me perds un instant. Le voilà enfin. Je pourrais bientôt aller en lui. De plus, je dois avouer que c'est une personne intéressante, je les observe depuis tout à l'heure. En tout cas, plus que mon prédécesseur. Mais je suis déçue. J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec lui, ce qui est impossible. Je me souviendrai de tout, mais étant absorbée je ne pourrais jamais lui parler. Mais le fait d'être en lui me le fait bien vite oublier. Je suis heureuse.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les explications du grand en noir.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt interdite, il y a quelques jours », commence-t-il. Je suis au courant. « Je l'ai intercepté, je ne voulais pas alerter Dumbledore ». Je frissonne. Rien que ce nom me fait froid dans le dos. « Il essaiera sûrement de vous enrôler encore une fois dans la lutte contre Voldemort et de vous utiliser. Malheureusement, à l'heure qu'il est, il est sûrement au courant, ce qui signifie que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à l'être ». Et gnagna. J'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus attendre. « Je vous la remets pour votre sécurité, pour que personne ne puisse vous l'enlever ». Je bondirai presque de joie. J'attends le moment où il me libèrera. Je vois sa main s'approcher.

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Deux

Un

Je bondis hors de la fiole et me dirige vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Je le traverse et me fais absorber. Quel bonheur! Je souris alors que je sens le sommeil me gagner. Je ne me réveillerai qu'avec le prochain, mais c'est sans remords.

Je voudrais l'aider.

Juste l'aider.

Chose faite.

Maintenant, petit trigone, je te protégerai, moi l'entité magique qui te révélera.

Alors courage!

_Point de vue de Lucius Malfoy_

Je suis en train de lire une lettre de Draco. Il m'explique que l'élu s'est enfin révélé. Il était temps. Normalement, il doit faire partie de la même génération de Draco. Seulement, il ne s'est jamais manifesté. Je suis curieux de savoir qui c'est. Mais Draco ne me le dit pas. Je renifle. Il protège déjà son 'compagnon'. Donc ça veut forcément dire que ce n'est pas une personne que j'apprécie...

Je ne vais pas plus loin dans ma réflexion. Une douleur me traverse le bras droit. Je remonte ma manche et vois ma marque des ténèbres noircir. Le maître m'attend immédiatement. Je claque des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. Ce dernier apparaît, tremblant, son nez ridicule touchant le sol. Je lui ordonne de m'amener ma tenue et de prévenir Narcissa que je sors. Une fois disparu, je me sers un verre de Whisky pur feu. Tout cela n'est pas de bon augure. Je fronce les sourcils en avalant mon verre. J'ai bien compris que cela a sûrement un rapport avec le trigone. J'ai une décision à prendre et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si l'information lui vient de Séverus, il faut je me cale sur lui. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas le cas, sinon il ne m'appellerait pas. Ou sinon, c'est pour me punir de ne pas lui avoir dit.

L'elfe revient avec mes robes que j'enfile d'un coup de baguette. Je transplane et je me retrouve devant le manoir du maître. Je rentre rapidement, passant devant Avery qui garde la porte. Je me dirige dans le labyrinthe que sont les couloirs. J'essaie de me vider la tête. Mais je ne peux que retenir un rictus quand je pense que si même les aurors découvraient cet endroit, ils se perdraient. Mais quand j'arrive devant la salle de réception, j'ai moins envie de rire. Je me recompose un masque de froideur avant d'entrer. Une fois dans la salle, je m'incline.

« Vous m'avez fait demander? », je demande.

« Combien de fois, il faudra que je te le dise? », il lève sa baguette d'un geste négligeant « Doloris »

Je me tords de douleur. Je tombe à genoux. Il arrête le sort.

« Ne parle pas sans y être invité! », souffle-t-il ennuyé. « As-tu compris? »

« Oui, maître. », je réponds, le souffle saccadé.

« Bien! Dis-moi, Lucius », commence-t-il d'une voix intéressée « Que sais-tu à propos des êtres ailés? »

* * *

Alors? Que va faire Lucius à votre avis? 

Reviews svp

patmolDH


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde!!!!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Et rapidement en plus. Seulement je dois vous avertir que c'est mon dernier qui était en réserve. J'ai déjà commencé le prochain mais je vous avouerais que je bloque un peu. Donc vous l'aurez pas toute de suite mais j'essaierais que cela ne soit pas trop long (enfin ce sera pas écrit dans la semaine, n'espérez pas tro quand même).

Il y a un point aussi que je veux éclaircir par rapport à une review de yohina sur l'entitée. C'était l'héritage de Harry, qui va lui permettre d'atteindre tout son potentiel magique. Elle ne s'éveille que pour trouver le trigone et se rendort en suite quand elle entre en lui.De ce fait, il n'y aura pas de nouveau point de vue sur elle.

Merci pour la correction de Cyzia.

Merci aussi à Touraz, Spicy marmelade, onarluca, AngelusLoveless Malfyo Potter, zaika, Elaelle, Lise261, adenoide, Livioute, lula2063, nepheria4, Echizen D Luffy, Raziel The SoulEater (si j'ai mis un 2 la dernière fois, c'est parce que j'avais reçu 2 reviews de toi pour le chapitre 15 et les mêmes en plus c'est peut-être un bug du site donc dans le doute je t'ai remercié deux fois), la-shinegami, chunchun, Tigrou19, yohina (j'espère que tu auras mieux compris), aurore (tu es toute pardonné pour le chapitre 15 ma puce), DLT, crytal d'avalon pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent et qui me font plaisir.

**

* * *

**

Ailes Rouges

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 17_

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Je vois Snape à mes côtés en train de corriger des copies. Je fronce les sourcils.

Où suis-je?

Je me trouvais dans une pièce lugubre et poussiéreuse et, à présent, je pense que je suis sur un canapé dans les appartements personnels de Snape. Mu par une curiosité infantile, je regarde autour de moi le plus discrètement possible. Il y a une grande fenêtre magique qui donne sur la forêt interdite, deux fauteuils bleus foncés, un tapis blanc cassé sur un parquet clair, les murs sont bleus clair. J'aperçois aussi deux portes à côté d'une bibliothèque impressionnante et...

- « Quand allez-vous arrêter de faire semblant de dormir? », soupire Snape

Je me relève en rougissant. Je n'étais pas si discret que ça finalement. Je regarde Snape qui n'a même pas tourné la tête et qui continue de corriger inlassablement des copies. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'aperçois mon sac de cours, je le prends avec moi. Alors que je vais demander à Snape si je peux partir, il me coupe :

- « Vous comptez rester encore longtemps ici? »

Ca me fait l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc. Je me dirige vers la porte que, distraitement, il ne montre du bout de sa plume. Mais avant de tourner la poignée, je parle sans me retourner.

- « Pensez-vous réellement que tout cela cessera? »

- « Bien sûr, Harry »

Je respire profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tout est dit. Je ne suis plus le même. Je sens en moi ma magie qui pulse dans mon sang. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes.

Tout ira bien.

Je le sais maintenant.

Je marche dans les couloirs et regarde ma montre. Je fronce les sourcils. Il est l'heure du dîner. Je ne pensais pas être resté si longtemps avec Snape. Mon estomac se rappelle à mon bon souvenir en faisant un bruit des plus sonores. Il est vrai que j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Et c'est en pestant contre ce fait que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. J'espère y voir Blaise. Et aussi Draco. A cette pensée, je me sens tout de suite plus léger. Je ne préfère pousser plus loin cette constatation.

Quand j'arrive devant la Grande Salle, je remarque que tout le monde est là. Je fais une moue. Je ne sais pas où aller. J'avouerai qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce matin je n'ose pas trop aller à Gryffondor. Mais je ne sais pas où aller sinon. Je respire. Bon maintenant, finis les doutes. Je me dirige d'un pas sûr vers la table de Gryffondor. Au moins, je serai fixé.

Je vois Hermione qui me fait un signe de la main. Je réponds par un sourire à son invitation et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je me sers généreusement en purée et je remarque distraitement que Ron n'est pas là. J'hausse les épaules, au moins je pourrai manger tranquillement. Je sens un poids à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête, la bouche pleine de purée. C'est Neville. Je lui souris avant d'avaler ma bouchée.

- « Alors il te voulait quoi, Dumbledore? », me demande-t-il.

- « Hein? », je fis, hébété.

- « Bah t'étais pas avec lui? », questionna-il étonné.

- « Non, j'étais avec Snape ». Je le vois ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. Il fronce les sourcils.

- « Et? », me questionne-t-il. « En quoi ça t'a aidé? ». Il semble mal à l'aise.

- « T'étais au courant? », je réalise. « Attends, c'est toi et les serpentards? »

- « En fait, c'était surtout l'idée de Malfoy », grimace-t-il. « Mais il m'a semblé utile qu'une autre personne t'en parle »

Je lui souris. Il est vrai que ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis, maintenant, je suis complet, enfin presque, il me manque encore mon compagnon. Mais il n'empêche que je sens la magie couler en moi. Et je suis aussi touché par sa sincérité. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de voile devant les yeux soit disant pour mon bien. Mais je fronce les sourcils, Dumbledore?

Soudain je prends mon sac pour fouiller dedans. Ca me rappelle quelque chose! Enfin je brandis un morceau de parchemin, le mot de Dumbledore. Je l'ouvre d'un coup. En gros, il souhaite me voir rapidement. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille après manger. Neville me regarde en étant mi-amusé, mi-perplexe. Je me lève en lui disant où je vais en m'excusant. Alors que je sors de la salle, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je ne vois que deux yeux gris et deux lèvres qui me disent que lui connaît le mot de passe. Je souris.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je sens mon coeur battre la chamade quand je vois son sourire. Je le devance en soufflant « Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine » sur le ton du parfait majordome. Ses yeux verts pétillent, et je sens une pointe de fierté monter en moi. C'est moi qui l'amuse. Nous marchons dans les couloirs tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Après m'être fait gronder pour l'avoir laissé seul avec Snape, Harry me remercie discrètement.

J'aime marcher à ses côtés, je peux l'observer ainsi de tout mon soûl. Il me parle, mais je ne l'écoute plus vraiment. J'aimerais que l'on continue à marcher dans ce couloir pour toujours, inconscients, étant juste ensemble. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Dumbledore va sûrement essayer de le manipuler...

- « Dis Draco! », la voix de Harry me sort de mes pensées. « Quelque chose ne va pas? C'est Zabini? »

- « Blaise? », je lui demande doucement. Je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler. Qu'est-ce que Blaise a à faire avec Dumbledore.

- « Bah, il était pas bien au cours d'astronomie! », me renseigne-t-il. Ca y est, j'y suis! Moi et ma manie de rester dans mes pensées.

- « Ne t'en fais pas! », je réponds simplement. « C'est juste de mauvais souvenirs qui sont encore trop présents ». Malheureusement je me retiens d'ajouter. Blaise n'a pas mérité ça. Mais je peux comprendre en quoi la situation de Harry peut le perturber.

- « Je pourrais aller le voir? ». Je regarde sa bouille d'ange. Je souris, il est vraiment mignon. De plus, son idée n'est pas bête. Je pense que ça pourrait aider Blaise.

- « Bien sûr, si tu veux je t'emmène le voir après Dumbledore », je propose. Je remarque alors son air sombre. « Qui y a-t-il? Dumbledore? »

- « Oui et non », hésite-t-il « Enfin, Snape m'a prévenu et je saurai gérer, je pense. Mais je viens de me rappeler quelque chose ». Je lui fais signe de continuer « J'ai un compagnon, il paraît! », lance-t-il d'une voix détachée. Moi, je me sens mal. Il sait. « C'est toi? ». Son interrogation sonne plus comme une affirmation. Je regarde au loin.

- « Oui! », je confirme. « C'est moi, mais jamais je ne te forcerai à l'être contre ta volonté »

- « Et comment? », s'énerve-t-il. « Nos destins sont liés, non? »

- « Je suis la personne qui t'est destinée, il est vrai », je cherche mes mots. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ça. « Cependant, si je suis avec toi dans le futur, je ne veux pas que cela soit par obligation ou une destinée ridicule, mais parce que tu le veux. Je suis la personne qui t'est destinée en effet, mais rien ne nous oblige à être ensemble. »

- « Si », dit-il de la rancoeur dans la voix. « Pour battre Voldemort! »

- « Tu ne penses pas être suffisamment fort? », je reprends et frissonnant malgré moi au nom interdit. « Cela est sûrement préférable, mais rien ne dit que c'est nécessaire », je clôs.

Le reste du chemin se fait dans le silence. Je me sens mal à l'aise du fait qu'il sache. Car moi je le veux par amour et pas pour un pouvoir ridicule ou une destinée. Je l'ai dans la peau et cela bien avant que je sache qui il était. Petit, je me suis juré de protéger cette personne quoiqu'il arrive. Puis quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, dans la boutique de Guipure, j'ai été intrigué, j'ai voulu l'approcher. Mais Weasley m'a vexé et j'ai répondu, Harry m'a rejeté et j'ai eu mal. Je me vengeais, puis, à force, j'avais besoin de lui rappeler ma présence. Besoin qu'il fasse attention à moi. Je l'aime depuis longtemps. Je ne le réalisais pas, c'est tout. Et puis, cette idée paraît ridicule pour tous, alors pourquoi pas pour moi?

Je me stoppe devant la statue en forme de phénix. Fin du voyage. J'entends Harry piétiner à côté.

- « Tu sais », commence-t-il mal à l'aise, « je te crois ». Je sens le poids dans mon estomac s'alléger. « Tu pourras venir me chercher pour voir Blaise tout à l'heure? »

J'hoche la tête. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Deux émeraudes étincelantes. Je m'approche de lui, et penche la tête pour lui frôler l'oreille. Je le sens retenir sa respiration. J'esquisse un sourire. Je lui souffle le mot de passe avant de me redresser légèrement. Ses yeux sont perdus, moi je sais que les miens pétillent. Je lève ma main pour la poser sur sa joue. Il pose sa tête dessus. Mon coeur fait un bond. Je suis en train de perdre les pédales. Pourtant je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il choisisse.

Mais il n'empêche que quand il ferme les yeux, je l'embrasse. Doucement. Chastement. Je me retire lentement, en lui disant à tout à l'heure. Je m'éloigne doucement manquant son sourire rêveur. Je dois prévenir Neville qu'il ne rentera pas de sitôt. Dans un geste absent, je porte ma main à mes lèvres. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mon coeur bat encore à vive allure.

Je l'ai embrassé!

_Point de vue de Albus Dumbledore_

Je relève la tête en entendant mon escalier se mettre en marche.

Harry.

Enfin.

Je me redresse et attrape un bonbon au citron. Je le regarde s'avancer.

- « Bonsoir, Harry », je l'accueille en lui montrant un fauteuil de la tête.

- « Bonsoir, Professeur! »

- « Je vois que tu as eu mon message. », je le vois baisser la tête. Il est vrai que je l'attendais plus tôt! « Bonbon au citron? »

- « Pourquoi je suis ici? », me demande-t-il en me faisant signe que non.

- « Tu ne sais pas, Harry? », je commence. « Pourtant je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais au courant de tout à Poudlard. », je fais une petite pause où je suce mon bonbon. « Tu n'as rien à me dire? »

Voilà, une petite question innocente, mais qui l'oblige à se confier. Et comme ça, il me dira tout ce que je veux savoir. Je le regarde se tordre les mains. Je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Alors dis-le moi! Mais il ne dit rien. Je fronce les sourcils, agacé.

- « Tout va bien avec tes camarades? », je reprends. Il hoche la tête positivement. « Même avec Mr Weasley? ». Je le vois se tendre. Bien, j'approche du but. « Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? », une petite pointe d'inquiétude et le tour est joué. Je veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Et Harry se révélera sûrement, si j'ai une bonne intuition, un élément important pour la lutte contre Tom.

Seulement, ça ne se déroula pas comme je l'avais prévu !

Harry redresse la tête, ses yeux brillant de détermination. J'ai déjà vu ce regard auparavant. Ces deux émeraudes signées Lily Evans qui me sondaient dès que je lui proposais une 'collaboration' avec James. Ce même regard qui dit qu'on voit clair dans mon jeu et qu'on est pas de mon avis. Et je m'inquiète légèrement. Harry n'a pas l'habitude de réagir ainsi. Il est bien trop introverti...

- « Il me semblait que vous saviez tout à Poudlard? », sa voix est faible, mais ferme. Je comprends qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Je soupire intérieurement. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- « Je sais beaucoup de choses ! », je réponds brièvement.

- « Alors pourquoi me le demandez-vous, si vous le savez? », sa voix claque dans l'air bien qu'elle reste faible.

J'ai en face de moi un enfant. Un enfant apeuré qui me teste. Je comprends rapidement que je ne pourrais pas compter sur lui pour Tom. Je baisse les yeux.

Il est vrai que je l'ai manipulé pour la lutte contre Tom.

Il est vrai que je lui ai caché des choses que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Il est vrai que j'ai voulu croire à un sauveur, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant.

J'ai fait des choix dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fier.

Le vieux fou, que je suis, a fait cela.

Mais que Merlin m'en soit témoin, jamais je n'ai voulu le faire souffrir. Chaque élève de cette école est un peu comme un de mes enfants, tous différents, besoin de choses différentes. Harry a toujours été un peu plus spécial. Orphelin comme tant d'autres, dans une famille d'accueil qui ne l'a jamais aimé. Seulement la différence vient du fait que c'est en partie ma faute. J'aurais dû écouter Minerva. Mais c'est trop tard. Il attend une réponse. Tant pis s'il arrête le combat, mais je ne veux pas le perdre en tant que personne.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives! », je réponds « Je suppose qu'il y a un lien avec Mr Weasley, mais si je te pose la question, c'est que je ne sais pas. »

- « Et comment je peux le savoir? », un point pour toi Harry, « Vous m'avez déjà dit cela alors que vous aviez les réponses! Puis-je vous faire confiance, Professeur? » Cette question me fait mal. Ainsi j'ai perdu sa confiance...

- « C'est à toi de décider à qui tu accordes ta confiance », ma voix est triste.

- « Vous m'avez manipulé pour Voldemort. Vous m'avez menti sur plusieurs choses », il énonce. Il est vrai j'ai fait tout cela et je n'en suis pas fier. « Alors pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas ce que vous voulez? »

- « Ce que je cherche à savoir est compliqué, et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir totalement ce que je cherche! », je fais après un temps de réflexion.

- « Je crois savoir ce que vous voulez! », souffle-t-il. Instinctivement, je relève mes yeux sur lui, le sondant. « Seulement, ça ne vous concerne tout simplement pas! »

- « As-tu fait ton choix? », je demande doucement.

- « Oui, Professeur », sa voix est claire et forte.

- « Si c'est ton choix, il est forcément adapté. », mon coeur se serre. Ainsi, tout est fini. « Je ne m'en mêlerai pas. », je le vois se détendre. Seulement il faut que je sache. Même s'il n'est pas avec nous. C'est l'issue de la guerre qui est en jeu. « Peux-tu me le dire maintenant? »

- « Non, Professeur », dit-il implacable. « Cela ne vous concerne pas! »

Mais il faut que je sache. Alors j'utilise la légimencie pour lire en lui. Mais alors que je cherche, je suis rejeté par une force inconnue. Où diable a-t-il appris à faire ça? C'est ma première pensée. Puis je plonge dans un regard trahi.

- « Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusque là », détache lentement Harry. « Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici! »

Je le regarde s'en aller, le coeur lourd. Je l'ai perdu à tout jamais. Ma curiosité maladive et mon irresponsabilité en sont la cause. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite je suppose.

Et depuis plusieurs années, je me sens fatigué, comme si le temps avait rattrapé le pauvre fou que je suis.

_Point de vue de Lucius Malfoy_

Je sens mon sang se glacer à cette question. Je me tends imperceptiblement, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne sera pas dupe.

- « Les êtres ailés, maître? », je fais après une légère hésitation.

- « Oui, Lucius », siffle-t-il.

- « Il en existe tellement... », je commence, en essayant de gagner du temps. Mais je m'interrompe en entendant la langue de mon maître claquer.

- « Nagini m'a rapporté l'existence d'un en particulier. », je me sens pâlir. Néanmoins, je sais maintenant de qui il tient son information.

- « Et en quoi puis-je vous éclairer? », qu'au moins je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

- « Il semblerait que Potter ait des ailes », Potter? Je commence à comprendre le pourquoi de la protection de Draco. « De plus, il semblerait qu'une sorte de spectre magiquement puissant l'ait rejoint. »

- « En êtes-vous sûr? », j'ose demander.

- « Nagini ne se trompe pas sur ce genre de choses. », claque-t-il. Il me fixe de ses yeux grenats, attendant une réponse.

- « Il y a en effet une légende à ce propos, mais elle est oubliée depuis longtemps », je fais hésitant.

Comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir? Il pianote des doigts sur son accoudoir. Mon esprit travaille à toute allure. Normalement, Potter va devoir le tuer. Le fait qu'il soit le trigone va le lui permettre, ainsi nous vivrons dans un monde meilleur. J'ai longtemps adhéré aux idées du Lord, mais s'il ne connaît pas la légende c'est qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il dit. De plus, je n'ai pas le droit de le lui révéler. Mon coeur se serre d'appréhension. Je sais très bien ce qui va se passer. Mais je veux d'un monde où Draco sera heureux, et ce monde sera celui de Potter.

Si ce n'est pas de l'ironie,… je vais sauver la peau du fils Potter.

Moi, Lucius Malfoy.

- « Vous ne la connaissez pas? », je commence. « Pourtant vous êtes un sang pur! », je sais que je vais le payer, mais il faut que je le vérifie.

- « Doloris! », je tombe à genoux sous la douleur, « Ne soit pas insolent! ». Il lève le sort. « Dis-moi cette légende! »

- « Non », je souffle à terre.

- « Doloris! Ce n'est pas une proposition, mais un ordre! », mais je reste silencieux. Il claque sa langue pour montrer son impatience. Je relève la tête pour le fixer avec détermination.

- « Non! », je répète.

- « Bien, », siffle-t-il en caressant sa baguette. « Un passage dans les cachots te délira la langue. ». Il claque des doigts et l'on m'emmène dans les cachots.

* * *

Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé le rapprochement Harry/Draco? Pas trop décu? J'avoue ne pas être totalement satisfaite sur ce coup là mais j'en avais marre qu'ils se tournent autour comme ça. Et puis ça existe les implusions, non? Et pour Lucuis? Par trop déçus? Je sais que c'est ce que la plupart pensait mais bon. A votre avis comment Voldemort va savoir? Lucuis sous la torture ou Séverus? Et pour Ron? Et puis...Oui j'arrête de parler et vous énervez avez mes questions mais j'avoue que souvent vos réponses me donnent des idées et vu que je suis un peu à court...Enfin j'en ai mais c'est très décousu. **regarde le marteau **Ok je me tais!

Reviews svp

patmolDH


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde!!!!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et beaucoup d'attente. Le prochain chapitre est en cours mais vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite. Entre mes recherches de travail, j'essaie d'écrire une ou deux lignes mais je n'avance pas rapidement. Mais je peux vous assurez qu'il y aura un point de vue de Ron. Petite remarque par rapport à ce chapitre, il y a un pas en arrière mais je vous assure que ce n'est que pour avoir plus d'élan. Harry se pose ainsi des questions par rapports à Draco dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci à Cyzia qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à Spicy Marmelade, petite-abeille, adenoide, Angelus Loveless Malfoy Potter (dsl pour la faute d'orthographe de la dernière fois. Ne m'en veut pas, stp! yeux chibi), Elaelle, yohina, Touraz, lula2063, onarluca, Muirgheal, Lunicorne, salma snape, aurore, ingrid94, lilou, zaika, Darkisde7125, Rayondesoleil94, prudence lupin, la-shinegami, lium (je suis d'accord avec toi et je compte bien faire une réflexion de Harry sur ses sentiments), hebi (lol je te remercie aussi de tes salutations respectueuses. Je suis flattée.), xodom et soldaria pour toutes leurs reviews et encouragements. Merci aussi d'avoir répondu pour la plupart à mes questions.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 18_

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je sors du bureau de Dumbledore. Je sens la colère gronder en moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il irait jusque là. Je serre mes poings. Je n'étais donc qu'une arme. L'atout de son ordre. Ordre qui n'a même pas pu sauver Sirius... Mon coeur se serre. Sirius. Ma seule famille. Aimante, je crois qu'il est bon de rajouter. Mais j'en ai fait mon deuil. C'est autre chose qui me rend triste.

Ainsi Dumbledore ne s'est jamais soucié de moi...

Alors que je franchis les dernières marches, j'aperçois une tête blonde. Draco. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il m'a embrassé. Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il attendrait...Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Quand je le vois, je suis heureux et apaisé. Mon dos ne me gratte plus.

Et puis, j'ai aimé son baiser.

Seulement ce n'est pas le problème.

Il a menti.

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens envers Draco.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ne sais pas.

Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas prêt pour quoique ce soit. Il faut d'abord que je m'accepte, que je découvre ce que cet étrange spectre m'a fait. Il faut aussi que je réfléchisse sérieusement à Draco...

Je soupire et deux yeux gris se tournent vers moi. Je me sens rougir. Les yeux pétillent d'amusement. Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a rien de drôle. J'étouffe un grognement. Je ne rougis pas sur commande. Légèrement boudeur à cause de ma tendance à rougir trop facilement, je me place à côté de lui. Un rictus étire ses lèvres. Il sait exactement ce que je pense. Saleté de Serpentard! Je suis sûr qu'il est content de son coup. Nous commençons à descendre vers les cachots en silence. Je suis fatigué. De plus je me demande ce qu'a Blaise.

- « Comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore? », fait la voix de Draco.

- « Mal », je réponds juste. Je le sens s'arrêter, mais je continue. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!

- « Et? », sa voix est étrange.

- « L'ordre du phénix n'a plus d'arme », je sais que ma voix est atone. Mais je continue de marcher.

Je l'entends me rattraper. Mais moi, je marche. Le fait de le dire est comme si je l'acceptais. Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop de choses dans ma tête. C'est dans ces moments qu'on voit l'utilité d'une pensine. Je soupire. J'ai bien conscience d'être confus. Mais il se passe tant de choses. Je ne connais qu'un moyen pour oublier. Il est vrai que je ne l'avais plus fait depuis que je suis parti de chez les Dursley. Je regarde le bout de mes chaussures. Je soupire.

Un.

Se concentrer juste sur autre chose.

Deux.

Juste sur mes pas.

Trois.

Et ne penser à rien d'autre.

Quatre.

Rien qu'à mes pas.

Cinq.

Un pied devant l'autre.

Six.

Puis l'autre.

Sept.

Encore.

Huit.

Et encore.

Je suis Draco machinalement dans le dédale de couloirs. Ce n'est que quand sa main apparaît dans mon champ de vision que je m'arrête. Je lève un regard interrogateur sur lui.

- « On est arrivé! », sa voix est douce. J'hoche la tête avant de m'engouffrer à sa suite dans l'ouverture dans le mur. Je le suis jusque dans le dortoir. Une fois arrivé, je regarde autour de moi. Il est comme la dernière fois. Crabbe et Goyle sont entrain de dormir. Nott lit un livre et Blaise est juste allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Draco ferme la porte derrière moi et va dans la salle de bain après un dernier clin d'oeil. Mais je le remarque à peine. Moi, je fixe Blaise. Lentement, je m'approche de lui.

_Point de vue de Blaise Zabini_

Je fixe le plafond. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mon coeur se serre. J'aurais dû. Je ne veux pas oublier. Non, surtout pas. Je veux que ma soeur ne parte pas. C'est comme si je l'avais trahi en l'oubliant. Mon geste est impardonnable. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'oublier.

Je sens un poids sur mon lit. Théo. Je ne bouge pas. J'en ai pas envie. Je sais que je devrais faire un signe pour le rassurer, mais, honnêtement, je ne m'en sens pas la force. Pourtant quand deux yeux émeraude surgissent dans mon champ de vision, je sursaute. Potter. Je commence à me redresser alors qu'il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit.

- « Alors? », commence-t-il. « Tu te sens mieux? ».

- « Ouais », je souffle.

- « Et pour de vrai? », sa voix est candide et cela me perturbe.

- « Je ne sais pas », je souffle, vaincu. Je ne me sens pas la force de lui mentir.

- « Que s'est-il passé? », ose-t-il demander après un court moment.

- « Ma soeur est morte par ma faute », j'énonce.

- « Mon parrain et Cédric sont morts par ma faute », il reprend. Je le fixe, l'air furibond.

- « Non! », je m'exclame. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé pour Cédric – merci Dumbledore – et ce n'était sûrement pas sa faute! « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé! »

- « Alors quels sont les faits? », souffle-t-il. Je fronce les sourcils. Je sens qu'il ne parle plus de son parrain et de Cédric, mais de moi. Petit Serpentard!

Je lui tourne le dos. Il ne m'aura pas comme ça! Je le sens se lever. Rien à faire. Il a compris que je ne lui dirai rien. Mais il se rassoit après avoir tiré les rideaux et murmuré une incantation. Il s'allonge à côté de moi. N'abandonne-t-il jamais? Je soupire. Ca ne le regarde pas. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que l'un de nous parle.

- « Dis, Blaise », chuchote Harry. « Tu crois qu'un jour on nous aimera? ». Je retiens ma respiration. Que veut-il dire? « Tante Pétunia n'aime pas la magie. Tu crois qu'un jour elle acceptera que je sois sorcier? Qu'elle pourra m'aimer un petit peu? »

- « Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas voir au delà de certaines choses. », je réponds doucement. Je le sais bien.

- « Mais ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu! », argumente-t-il. Moi non plus je ne l'avais pas voulu.

- « Ce n'est pas important pour eux! », c'est vrai. Mon père n'en a que faire de savoir si c'était moi.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qui est important? ». Oui, qu'est-ce qui est important? D'avoir un coupable. Un bouc émissaire pour tout rejeter sur lui.

- « Quelque chose qui fait qu'on va mieux. », je commence la voix atone. « Un moyen de montrer toute l'impuissance face à ce fait. Un moyen d'évacuer toute la rage... ». Je me tais. Mon nez me pique.

- « Mais ce n'est pas juste! », énonce le gryffondor.

- « La vie n'est pas juste. », je réponds simplement.

- « Dis, Blaise », recommence-t-il. Je soupire bruyamment. Il n'en a pas assez de ses questions ? De plus qu'elles sont stupides. Mais surtout elles arrivent à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- « Quoi? », je crache brusquement. Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas trop chatouiller!

- « Crois-tu pour autant que nous devons être malheureux? », je me retourne pour le regarder. Je fixe ses deux yeux verts intensément. Que veut-il dire? « Je veux dire que je sais que Tante Pétunia ne pourra jamais m'aimer, mais est-ce que pour autant je dois arrêter de vivre, de sourire et de rire? », il se tourne sur le dos. « Moi, quand je pense à elle, je suis très triste. Malgré tous mes efforts, elle continue à m'en vouloir. Mais je suis surtout triste pour elle. », je cligne des yeux. « Triste parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à dépasser ses peurs. Triste parce qu'elle est constamment effrayée. Ce type de personne est réellement à plaindre. Alors, quand j'y pense, je me dis que je préfère être à ma place qu'à la sienne, car moi j'ai compris qu'il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face et qu'il faut juste avancer. »

- « Je pense aussi. », je souffle. « Mon père lui n'accepte pas... », ma gorge se serre.

- « Mais, tu sais, même s'il ne le montre pas, il t'aime. Tante Pétunia doit m'aimer aussi, un tout petit peu, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas élevé. »

Oui, mon père doit m'aimer malgré tout, sinon il m'aurait renié. Il doit être si triste...Je me sens stupide de n'avoir jamais pensé qu'il puisse souffrir au point de ne plus supporter aucune présence. Il a sûrement peur que, moi aussi, je meure et il ne veut plus souffrir. En effet, il essaie de me protéger à sa façon...

Je sens mes larmes couler. J'ai enfin compris que mon père m'avait toujours accepté, mais d'une façon très maladroite. Même s'il pense à se protéger avant tout. Je suis si heureux. Il faudra que je lui envoie une lettre. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Je chuchote un merci à l'oreille de Harry avant de m'endormir.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et je m'y enferme. Je soupire bruyamment avant d'allumer ma douche. J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi! Je me déshabille rapidement et me place sous le jet brûlant. Je lève la tête, en marmonnant. Je suis bête. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes en ce moment, moi je dois me laisser aller à des pulsions! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris!

Tout le monde lui tourne le dos. Ses 'amis' gryffondors! Quelle belle maison chaleureuse! Enfin, ça montre bien qu'il ne reste que les Poufsouffles pour parler de loyauté, quoique... Il s'est brouillé avec le vieux fou et je suis sûr que l'autre serpent va apprendre la nouvelle rapidement et voudra l'attaquer avant qu'il maîtrise ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Et moi, au lieu l'épauler, au lieu de lui présenter tous les héritiers pour qu'il puisse retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Moi, je l'embrasse! Moi, je me laisse aller à mes instincts primaires, cédant à une putain de pulsion!!! Le pire c'est que je lui dis que je n'attends rien de lui et je fiche tout en l'air même pas cinq minutes plus tard! Mais quel idiot! En plus, il m'en veut! Remarque c'est normal. Mais il ne m'a presque pas parlé. J'ai réussi à détruire le semblant de relation que j'avais avec lui! Mais quel idiot! Quel idiot! Quel idiot! J'ai tout gagné! Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses.

Lorsque je me suis penché vers lui, son odeur me rendait fou. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux s'assombrir et se fermer en une demande muette – enfin il m'avait semblé sur le moment – sa bouche pleine fermée, j'ai eu envie de la goûter. Et puis, je dois bien l'avouer, j'en rêvais depuis si longtemps de l'embrasser. Depuis un certain moment déjà, bien avant que je découvre que c'était lui. Je soupire. Mais, moi, j'ai tout gâché en étant trop impatient! Pourtant un Malfoy est toujours patient.

Je donne un coup de poing dans le mur. Merde! Enfin ce qui est fait est fait! Je me baisse pour prendre le gel douche. Je me savonne vigoureusement. Il va falloir que je m'excuse. Mais m'excuser de quoi? De l'avoir embrassé? Non, surtout pas. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Mais plutôt de l'avoir brusqué? Je me rince et sors de la douche. Une serviette autour de la taille, je m'accoude à l'évier. J'observe mon reflet quiarbore le sourire malfoyen. « Et toi, qu'aurais-tu fais? », je pense. Je suis le compagnon, mais surtout l'amoureux, d'une personne qui n'est pas sûre d'atteindre ses vingt ans. Alors, j'ai peur de le perdre. Peur d'être séparé de lui. Peur de ne pas lui faire comprendre combien je l'aime. Peur aussi de ne pas lui montrer... Je fixe le regard de mon reflet. Cela n'arrivera pas! Je le protégerai! Je serai à ses côtés!

Je sors de la salle de bain, pour prendre mon pyjama. Et là, je vois que les rideaux autour du lit de Blaise sont tirés. Je suppose que Harry est avec lui. Et j'ai la triste impression que Harry ne dormira pas avec moi cette nuit...

_Point de vue de Narcissa Malfoy_

Je parcours le manoir d'un pas raide. Je ne trouve pas Lucuis. Il devrait être rentré de sa 'réunion'. Je soupire fortement, faisant grogner les portraits. Je commence à être inquiète. Je me rends dans son bureau et trouve la lettre de Draco. Je la lis rapidement, un pli soucieux apparaissant sur mon front. Ainsi l'élu est revenu. Si Draco ne le nomme pas, c'est qu'il craint notre réaction, donc il ne vient pas d'une famille issue de Serpentard, ce qui en élimine beaucoup. Mais cela ne peut pas être une personne qui était présente lors de la cérémonie qui a désigné Draco comme compagnon. Si Draco l'a vu c'est qu'il est à Poudlard, or on sait dès la naissance si c'est le trigone ou pas. Cela signifie donc qu'il ne le savait pas... Mais il est forcément descendant d'une ancienne famille au courant. A moins que sa famille n'est pas eu le temps de... Je raisonne à toute vitesse. Je suis sûre d'être sur une piste. Et cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Bon, les deux familles n'ont plus de 'parents' : les Longdubat et les Potter. J'écarquille les yeux. Harry Potter! Augusta s'occupe du petit Neville et elle le sait, donc ce n'est pas lui.

Le Lord doit le savoir et doit compter sur Lucius pour tout lui expliquer. Merlin! Salazar! Si Lucius n'est pas rentré, c'est qu'il a dû refuser. Que lui a-t-il fait? Je me sens trembler. J'espère qu'il n'est pas... Je m'assois sur son bureau. Je réfrène un sanglot. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis fière de lui. Il a pris la bonne décision. Alors que je suis en train de me calmer, un elfe de maison apparaît devant moi dans un pop silencieux.

- « Maîtresse! », commence-t-il. « La maîtresse Bellatrix Lestranges veut voir Madame! »

- « Conduis-la dans le petit salon! », j'ordonne. « Et sers le thé! »

Je prends la direction du salon, en défroissant ma robe. Il me semble que nous devons avoir une petite conversation.

Cependant quand je franchis l'encadrement du petit salon, je sens mon coeur se serrer. Si Bella est ici, c'est sûrement pour Lucius...Je souris à ma soeur qui est déjà présente avant de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? », je demande en me servant une tasse de thé.

- « Je t'ai connu plus accueillante, Cissa! », commence Bella. J'hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. « Je viens te donner des nouvelles de Lucius. », annonce-t-elle. J'arrête de remuer mon thé. Je lève la tête inquiète.

- « Est-ce qu'il...? », je chuchote la voix serrée.

- « Non, Cissa! », me rassure-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma main libre. « Mais ça ne saurait tarder. », je ferme les yeux. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'a encore fait cette andouille de Lucius, mais le maître l'a fait enfermer. », mes mains commencent à trembler, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de thé de la tasse que je tiens. Bellatrix me prend la tasse des mains et la pose sur la table. Je me tords nerveusement les doigts. « Cissa, ce n'est pas tout! », reprend-elle. « Le maître m'a demandé de venir te chercher! »

Je prends une grande respiration. Je regarde ma soeur dans les yeux. Elle est inquiète, mais je suis très bien placée pour savoir qu'elle serait prête à me vendre à son maître pour les honneurs.

- « Je dois faire plusieurs choses d'abord, Bella! », je déclare la voix tremblante en me levant.

- « Je ne pense pas, non! », grince ma chère soeur. « Ce n'est pas une invitation! ».

- « Je te prie de te rappeler que ce n'est pas mon maître! », je m'exclame, ma voix montant dans des aigus désagréables. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui! ».

- « C'est pour Lucius que je te le rappelle! », siffle-t-elle.

- « Laisse-moi passer dans ma chambre un instant, s'il te plaît! », je l'implore.

Elle hoche durement la tête avant de sortir en disant qu'elle m'attends dans dix minutes dans le hall.

Une fois que je n'entends plus ses pas, je me dirige en courant vers le bureau le plus proche, abandonnant toute dignité. J'ouvre la porte à la volée, et me précipite vers le bureau. Je cherche du parchemin et une plume en fouillant dans le dit meuble. J'appelle en même temps deux elfes de maison. Ils apparaissent immédiatement en s'inclinant.

- « Que désire la maîtresse? », demandent-ils d'une même voix.

- « Toi! », je fais en désignant celui de droite. « Surveille que Bellatrix reste bien dans le hall! », il disparaît dans un pop discret. « Et toi! », je reprends. « Ramène-moi ma cape bleu sombre! ».

Il disparaît à son tour, alors que je trouve enfin de l'encre. Je me mets à rédiger rapidement une lettre sur lequel je souffle nerveusement, une fois finie. Quand l'elfe apparaît avec ma cape, je lui la tends.

- « Envoie cette lettre dès que j'aurais quitté le manoir! », ma voix est tendue.

J'attrape ma cape et me dirige rapidement vers le hall. Mon coeur bat à toute allure. Je remets nerveusement mes mèches folles derrière mes oreilles. J'arrive dans le hall où Bellatrix me prend par le bras et transplane immédiatement.

* * *

Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ma Narcissa? Et Blaise? 

Reviews svp

patmolDH


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde!!!!

Je commence par m'excuser de mon retard mais entre le travail, le manque d'inspiration et tout, je n'ai pas réussi à publier plus tôt.

Je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews qui m'ont encouragés aurore, Rayondesoleil94, onarluca, yohina, echizendluffy, adenoide, chunchun, Touraz, Thealie, Lunicorne, lilou, lise261, anais72, Muchette, Strawb3rries, Isatis, Livioute, Moustiqua, Xodom, nathaniel coldhart, Rose Swann (alors j'ai pas bien compris ce ke tu pensais de ma fic puisque ce n'était qu'une invitation à lire une autre, la prochaine fois laisse aussi un commentaire sur la mienne s'il te plaît), yaoi gravi girl, titimoony (si ses ailes st rouges cé en référence de sa mutilation), nushan ynis (ne t'en fais pas je vous ai jamais oublié), lily15 et lablonde2712.

Merci aussi à Jeremi Black, Rayondesoleil94, Elisabeth Lupin, anais72, Strawb3rries, Jojodamo, luthinuvielle, Eidole Shinigami, Celinehenri, yaoi gravi girl, Kalyn40, Ambre Malfoy Potter et lablonde2712 pour avoir mis ma fic en Favorite Story.

Merci à Kem-liv, Strawb3rries, Isatis, didile, Mousitiqua, yaoi gravi girl, K-Melwin, Kalyn40, DeadPscho-MP, Ambre Malfoy Potter et pbutterfly pour avoir mis ma fic en Story Alert.

Merci aussi à yaoi gravi girl de m'avoir mis en Favorite Authors et Authors Alert et Mochou pour le Favorite Authors.

Merci enfin à Cyzia qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Voilà, bah ça fait du monde à remercier!Je laisse mon petit blabla pour la prochaine fois et vous dis juste : Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 19_

_Point de vue de Blaise Zabini_

Je me réveille doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Alors que je m'étire, je bute sur une masse chaude. De surprise, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le visage endormi d'Harry. Je l'observe un instant avant qu'une idée purement serpentarde me traverse l'esprit. Un sourire étire légèrement mes lèvres alors que je m'écarte de lui. Je sors silencieusement du lit en ouvrant au passage le rideau de mon côté. Je fais quelques pas en arrière pour prendre de l'élan avant de sauter sur mon lit.

- « Banzaï!!!! », j'hurle en atterrissant sur Harry, réveillant par la même occasion mes camarades.

Alors que je chatouille tout ce est qui à portée de main – c'est à dire Harry - , une onde bleutée m'envoie sur le lit de Greg, me faisant survoler de ce fait celui de Draco. Je me relève sonné, en me frottant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Alors que je porte mon regard perplexe sur Harry, je me rends compte qu'il me fixe, l'air horrifié. Il doit avoir peur de ce qu'il vient de faire. Mais je sens le coin de mes lèvres s'incurver. La situation est si cocasse! Je pouffe doucement.

- « Et ça te fait rire! », grogna Greg sous moi en bougeant, remettant en question mon équilibre précaire.

Je tombe par terre, les yeux écarquillés. Je croise le regard vert de Harry et simultanément nous partons dans un fou rire. Je ris tellement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est quand je reçois un oreiller dans la figure que j'arrête, choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je lance un regard outré à Greg qui me répond par un regard noir.

- « T'es fier de toi? », sa voix est bougonne. Oups! Un Greg de mauvaise humeur, un. Je lui fais un petit sourire. J'entends Harry qui continue à rire doucement.

- « Vengeance! », c'est le dernier mot que j'entends avant d'être complètement assailli d'oreillers.

Le rire de Harry redouble alors que Draco, Théo, Vincent et Greg s'allient contre moi en débutant une bataille de polochons.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'admets piteusement ma défaite. Draco, me jette un dernier regard noir, pour appuyer sa position de vainqueur avant de se détourner vers un Harry qui, les larmes aux yeux, squatte toujours mon lit. Théo, lui, a un sourire aux lèvres et me fait un clin d'oeil avant de regarder Harry. Greg et Vincent se reculent, mais continuent à me fixer au cas – hautement improbable si vous voulez mon avis – où je récidiverais. Je me redresse d'un geste vif, une moue collé à mon visage. C'est comme ça qu'on me remercie de les réveiller avec le rire d'Harry? Eh bah tant pis pour eux, je ne le ferais plus! Je me dirige vers mon armoire, le plus dignement possible. N'empêche que je me demande si ce n'est pas les 'pouvoirs' de Harry qui m'ont faits voler dans le dortoir. Il faudra que j'en parle aux autres.

Une fois tous prêts, nous sortons, direction la Grande Salle. Harry rigole doucement avec moi, Greg et Vincent nous suivent de près, il faut dire que pour manger ce sont toujours les premiers. Puis vient enfin Draco, l'air pensif, avec Pansy pendu à son bras, et enfin Théo, un livre à la main. Alors que nous nous asseyons à notre table, Harry y compris – je l'ai coincé entre moi et Théo sans lui demander son avis, niark - Longdubat, nous jette un regard surpris. Regard dont Théo répond par une invitation de la main. C'est ainsi que Neville et un autre gryffondor, prennent place en face de nous. Beaucoup de regards les suivent : étonnés pour la plupart, triste pour le directeur, colérique pour la belette, mais aussi incertains pour quelques uns, les héritiers des grandes familles. Mais Greg et Vincent les stoppent avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Ce n'est pas la peine de montrer combien nous sommes. Surtout que la table des Serpentards n'est pas assez grande...

Je me sers un toast, et me penche vers un Draco absorbé par son bol de café.

- « Dis, Draco! », je commence doucement pour que Harry n'entende pas notre conversation. « Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas bon de rappeler à la belette la menace qui plane sur sa fourrure! ». Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur son visage.

- « Une idée? », sa voix laissant entendre qu'il attend précisément mon plan.

- « Laisse-moi dix minutes! », je lui souffle avant de me lever.

Devant le regard étonné de Harry, je lui fais un clin d'oeil avant de sortir tranquillement de la Grande Salle. Je m'adosse au mur. Ils ne sont pas là. Il faudra que j'envois une lettre à mon père tout à l'heure. Je regarde ma montre. 7H36. Je claque ma langue. Je préférais faire ma blague ce matin pendant que tout le monde est réuni. Puis j'entends des bruits de pas. Je souris d'un sourire typiquement serpentard. Ils arrivent. Deux têtes rousses apparaissent soudain, une boîte dans les bras.

Weasley, tu vas souffrir!

_Point de vue de Ronald Weasley_

Je suis allongé dans mon lit. Les yeux ouverts, je réfléchis. Je sais très bien que j'ai raison. Ca aurait dû être moi, l'être élu. C'était le tour de la famille Weasley. Pourquoi quoi que l'on fasse nous devons toujours être exclu? Ce n'est pas juste! Harry a tout pour lui, il pouvait au moins nous laisser ça! Je me tourne sur le côté.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu qu'on se rappelle de mon nom.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu qu'on me respecte.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu tant de choses.

Mais ce n'est pas moi l'enfant prodige.

C'est _lui_.

Harry s'est toujours fait passer pour une victime, mais je sais qu'il aime ça. Tout le monde voudrait être adulé! Je me lève brusquement. Qu'importe ce que disent les jumeaux, je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre! Eux, ils ont toujours été à part, dans un monde où le fait de faire le plus de farces possibles est normal. Ils n'ont jamais voulu voir que tout le monde nous méprisait. Tout comme nos parents. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Bill et Charlie ne vivent même plus en Angleterre!

Cependant...

Pourquoi personne ne veut le comprendre?

Seamus et Dean semblent perplexes comme si je ne pouvais pas me disputer avec Harry. M'ont-ils ne serait-ce qu'une fois apprécié pour moi et pas pour être le meilleur ami de Harry? Alors que j'entre dans la salle de bain pour me changer, je sens leurs regards sur ma nuque. Harry n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Neville a lui aussi disparu. J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils me rendent responsable de tout cela. Je finis de nouer ma cravate avant de soupirer. J'ai l'impression que le monde ne tourne plus rond depuis peu.

Mais ça, c'est encore la faute de Harry!

Je descends les escaliers, seul, et croise Hermione dans la salle commune. Cela a comme un air d'antan. Mais elle se détourne rapidement en sortant dans le couloir, le regard méprisant. Hermione a toujours été la plus intelligente de nous trois. Pourtant elle ne comprend pas ce qui est en jeu et refuse de me faire confiance. Je pousse un soupir. J'ai l'impression que c'est une cause perdue d'avance. J'attends Ginny et, ensemble, nous descendons manger. Alors que je m'assois, je vois Neville et un autre Gryffondor s'installer à la table de Serpentard. C'est comme s'ils avaient choisi leur camp! Ca me donne un goût de défaite... pourtant je ne suis pas en tord!

Je me sers un bol de chocolat, en attrapant le plat de croissants de la main droite. J'en avale un en deux bouchées en attrapant une autre viennoiserie. En même temps, je vois du coin de l'oeil Zabini entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me semblait qu'il y était déjà quand je suis entré. Je le suis des yeux, songeur. Il retourne à sa table et s'assoit à côté de _lui_. Je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux plus le voir.

Je plonge dans mon bol et le finis. J'étends le bras pour saisir la carafe de lait chaud -vive la magie- et engouffre un autre croissant. Un bruit me fait relever la tête. C'est l'heure du courrier! Je retourne rapidement à mon bol. Rien de bien intéressant. Mais alors que je verse mon lait, je vois quelque chose grossir. Je repose précipitamment la carafe. Je fronce les sourcils. Je dois me tromper. Je baisse mon regard vers la chose. Mon souffle se fait court et je sens mes yeux s'agrandir. Je tremble imperceptiblement. J'ai peur. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. Je ne sais plus. J'ai peur. Puis elle bouge. J'ai peur. Je crie en tombant en arrière. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de moi.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille. Une araignée anhydre déposée dans l'assiette de la belette à l'aide un simple sort de lévitation. Rien à dire,… brillant. Et ô combien jouissif! Un rictus mauvais s'étale sur mes lèvres tout comme sur les autres héritiers. Tout acte a une conséquence et sa conséquence vient d'arriver. Je me tourne vers Blaise qui a un sourire éclatant. Je lui réponds d'un sourire indulgent. Le connaissant, il n'a pas fini. Ca a un goût de trop peu. Il sort de sa boîte une fiole aux reflets bleutés, un sourire fier de lui. Je lui rends mon sourire. Voilà le clou du spectacle! Je ne connais pas les effets d'une telle potion, mais, connaissant Blaise, je pencherai sur une revanche très serpentarde.

Je retourne mon regard vers Weasmoche et le regarde avec une certaine délectation se débattre dans ses robes. Puis sa soeur attrape l'araignée et la détaille d'un oeil suspicieux. Elle se tourne vers les jumeaux Weasley qui font une petite bouille d'ange qui ne trompe personne. Je pourrais presque voir son regard noir. Je rigole intérieurement. Elle sort sa baguette et la fait disparaître avant d'aider la belette à se relever, ignorant tous les rires. Le visage pâle sous ses tâches de rousseurs, il lance un regard noir circulaire, qui n'a aucun effet sur son entourage hilare. Il prend son verre et le vide d'un coup pour sûrement se redonner contenance. Comme s'il y en avait une!

Un ricanement attire mon attention et je me tourne vers Blaise alors que la belette sort de la Grande Salle. Il joue avec la fiole vide. J'hausse le sourcil.

- « C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec de la transposition d'objet! », souffle-t-il innocemment.

Je rie doucement. Un vrai serpentard. J'ai hâte de voir les effets. Je finis rapidement ma tartine avant de me lever à mon tour. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a un cours de potion dans vingt minutes. Je prends mon sac et sors, suivi des autres Serpentards.

Théo parle avec Harry avec une animation qui ne lui est pas commune. Neville les écoute attentivement, légèrement en retrait avec Pansy. Greg et Vinc récitent les propriétés de la pierre de Lune et je les corrige quand ils se trompent. Mais Blaise, lui, n'est plus là. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Il est plutôt sociable et connaît beaucoup de personnes dans les autres maisons.

Nous descendons les dernières marches qui nous séparent de la classe de potions. Granger est déjà là avec une majorité de la classe. Je passe à côté d'elle sans un mot. Elle semble troublée que je ne la traite pas de sang-de-bourbe, mais je pense qu'elle a bien gagné ce droit. Je me retourne et je vois Harry adresser un salut timide à Granger. Un sourire éclatant lui répond. Je pense qu'elle regrette ce qui s'est passé. Avant, ils étaient le trio d'or et maintenant... Triste histoire. Cependant, je la vois rougir légèrement quand Théo passe devant elle en la saluant discrètement. J'hausse un sourcil. Intéressant!

Des pas lourds m'avertissent que Blaise arrive. Il apparaît en haut de l'escalier légèrement essoufflé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique, mais il a l'air de bonne humeur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, car mon parrain ouvre la porte. Je le regarde, surpris. Il reste encore dix minutes. Il me fait signe. Je fronce les sourcils. J'entre dans la salle et ferme derrière moi.

De quoi veut-il me parler?

Et Salazar, pourquoi maintenant?

_Point de vue de Sévérus Snape_

Je regarde Draco fermer la porte derrière lui. Mon coeur bat à toute allure, mes mains sont moites. Je ne sais par où commencer. « Pourquoi moi? », je pourrais dire. Mais je suis un adulte et j'ai des responsabilités. Seulement j'aurais préféré qu'elles ne s'étendent pas à eux. Je ferme les yeux. Potter, je place mes espoirs en vous. Je me sacrifierai s'il le faut, car vous ferez un monde pour nous. Je soupire avant de rouvrir les yeux. Je croise un regard gris surpris.

- « J'ai plusieurs nouvelles! », je commence.

- « Et? », s'impatiente Draco. Normalement je le reprendrai. Mais aujourd'hui…

- « Le seigneur est au courant! », première bombe larguée. Je le vois pâlir.

- « Monsieur, il n'est pas prêt! », s'exclame-t-il. « Ses ailes ne sont mêmes pas... Il n'a pas conscience de son pouvoir! », ses mots sont précipités, sans suite logique. « Comment? »

- « Je l'ignore. », j'admets. « Je suppose que son serpent l'a mis au courant. »

- « Ce ne pourrait pas être père? », souffle-t-il douloureusement.

- « Si c'était Lucius, je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait enfermer. », je déclare. Son visage devient livide.

- « Quoi? », un murmure.

- « Il est mécontent de Lucius pour son refus de lui dire pour le Trigone. Il a convoqué Narcissa. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ses nouvelles. »

Je regarde Draco s'asseoir à une table. Il se prend la tête dans ses mains.

- « Pourquoi ma mère? », il gémit. « Elle n'est pas sous ses ordres. »

- « Je n'en sais pas plus à part... », je me tais. C'est horrible. Si je le pouvais stopper tout cela je le ferais. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

- « A part? », une voix tendue.

- « Il est temps de nous montrer au grand jour! », je fais une pose. « Il est temps de réunir tous les héritiers et de former notre armée pour protéger notre élu! »

Ma voix résonne sinistrement dans la salle. Draco se tient droit, le regard vague.

Il est temps pour nous de mettre nos pièces sur l'échiquier qu'est cette guerre!

Pourtant quand j'ouvre la porte pour laisser mes autres étudiants entrer, une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit. Plus particulièrement quand je croise le regard vert de Potter.

Fichue guerre!

_Point de vue de Lord Voldemort._

Je pianote avec agacement sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Lucius n'a toujours rien dit. Nagini s'approche de moi en sifflant doucement. _**Narcissa Malfoy vient d'arriver**_, annonce-t-elle respectueusement. _**Maître?**_, hésiste-t-elle. Je lui fais un signe de mon autre main. _**J'ai comme une étrange sensation...**_

Mais je n'entends pas la suite, puisque Bellatrix rentre avec sa soeur. Je lève mon regard incandescent vers elle. Je la vois déglutir avant de tomber à mes pieds en un mouvement gracieux. La grâce des Black! Elle commence à débiter un flot de paroles dont je n'ai cure. Je claque la langue, agacé. Aussitôt elle se tait. Enfin un peu de calme!

Je tourne mon regard sur sa soeur, indifférente à la scène qui vient de se passer devant elle. Son regard bleu clair me toise. Elle me défie malgré son teint pâle. Un sourire méprisant apparaît sur mes lèvres.

- « Narcissa! », je siffle.

- « Vous m'avez fait demandé? », questionne-t-elle en s'inclinant.

- « Oui, approche! », elle s'avance. « Je suis très mécontent de Lucius! », je la vois avec plaisir pâlir à ces mots.

- « Je m'en excuse, Monseigneur. », elle baisse les yeux de soumission. « Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable? »

- « Parle-moi des êtres ailés! », je fais en dissimulant mon sourire de victoire.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de la revanche sur la belette? Et du reste?

Reviews svp

patmolDH


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Bonne Année et tout plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année. Et pour bien la commence voici le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ce retard mais je n'ai plus une minute à moi et je n'arrive plus à écrire. Mais je vous rassure je finirai la fic, il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne (et c'est valable pour mes autres fics) après je ne peut pas vous dire combien de temps ca prendra...

Merci à cyzia qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record.

Merci à onarluca, Touraz, Harrie Zabbs, adenoide, DeadPsycho-MP, bayla, yaoi gravi girl, mo, aurore, Rayondesoleil194, Babe156 (les Blacks ne sont au courant pour le trigone car ce n'est pas une famille assez ancienne), mao, Lynshan, Livioute, Isatis, anais72, Laku-san, Spicy Marmelade, lily15, Muschat, lilou, bayla, Soldaria, Thealie, Tara91, Strawb3rries, Lium, MERYEM, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Moustiqua, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Nymphodora Tonks, Sles, oO-lunapix-oO, Hopeless, Lunicorne, nepheria4, nerverland, nuschan ynis et shaushka pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Merci à shakinem, Azichan, Satanaelle, Rody85, Muschat, Lena Jedusor, Bayla, kitsune77, Lium, BlackMariko, Titegaya, x-Bill-Tom-x, doule28, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Nymphodora Tonks, Lily Jolie, angel-of-dead, missgege93, Ammara, oO-lunapix-Oo, madison2a, aelwing, diabolo citron, aby-of-the-69, Kiliane, mangli, sato-chan, shaushka, EstelleOO pour avoir mis cette fic en Story Alert.

Merci à Serrena Snape, Muschat, ayumi16, mastericeeyes, aromdu, Tara91, Lium Titegaya, neko-yoko, tyrnastie, zoe potter rogue, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Misrel, madison2a, BlackMariko, Arwenn Snape, shaushka pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite Story.

Merci aussi à lylo et BlackMariko pour m'avoir mis dans les Author Alert.

Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 20_

_Point de vue de Théodore Nott_

Je rentre dans la salle de cours et vois Draco déjà assis. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant son teint pâle, à la limite du translucide. Je prends de vitesse les autres pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Greg me renvoit un regard surpris, je lui réponds d'un haussement d'épaule. Je sors tranquillement mes affaires en scrutant mon voisin qui ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de ma présence. Il soupire doucement avant de poser sa tête dans une de ses mains.

Que se passe-t-il?

Je tourne mon regard vers le professeur Snape, instinctivement, alors qu'il débute le cours. Et là, un détail me choque. Il regarde Draco avec une inquiétude à peine voilée. Mon front se plisse davantage. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je glisse un papier vers Draco, en une question muette. Mais il n'y prête pas attention. Alors que je vais pour le presser, une exclamation me coupe. J'hausse un sourcil et me tourne vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire un Weasley rouge, ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Il a toujours l'air stupide, mais là je dois reconnaître qu'il s'est surpassé. La couleur actuelle de son teint jure affreusement avec ses cheveux. Remarque, devant le regard d'un Snape en colère, moi aussi je ne serais pas fier.

-« Pourriez-vous répéter? », sa voix est contenue de colère.

- « La vielle chauve-souris que vous êtes est sourde en plus d'être totalement dérangée? », juste un filet de voix s'échappe des lèvres de Weasley qui blanchit au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. « Je disais que l'on allait encore faire une horrible tambouille en putréfaction qui servirait sûrement pour votre shampoing. »

Je vois une veine palpiter sur la tempe de Snape. Sous son regard noir, la belette se ratatine. Ainsi que toute la classe qui retient son souffle en attendant la suite. Enfin, pas toute la classe. Je remarque assez vite Blaise avec son air joyeux et fier de lui. Je plisse les yeux, immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trafiqué? Il me regarde tranquillement, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux. Et lentement, je souris. Vengeance made in Serpentard? Pas mal.

- « Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter? », siffle dangereusement Snape.

- « A part que vous devriez descendre aux cuisines, j'ai entendu que les elfes n'avaient pas assez d'huile. », bafouilla le gryffondor sur le point de défaillir.

- « Vous vous fichez de moi? », commence à gronder le professeur.

- « Mais c'est qu'en plus il comprends vite! », un filet de voix presque inaudible.

Je regarde Snape serrer convulsivement sa mâchoire comme s'il cherchait la meilleure punition. Soudain, il laisse un rictus s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

- « Bien! », fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Je crois qu'un parchemin sur la politesse et le respect ne vous fera pas de mal. Ainsi qu'un mois de retenu... »

- « Mais c'est injuste! », s'écrit Weasley, les mains toujours sur la bouche. « Vous n'êtes qu'une vielle chauve-souris aigrie et frustrée! »

- « Heureux de l'apprendre, Monsieur Weasley. », siffle Snape. « Une entrevue avec le directeur vous fera le plus grand bien! »

Je vois les dernières couleurs de la belette disparaître. Je ricane intérieurement.

Comment Blaise a-t-il réussi ce coup de maître?

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je cache mon fou rire derrière ma main. Je sais que je devrais paraître stupéfié à la limite de l'horreur. Mais je sais pertinemment que ça vient des Serpentards et que c'est pour moi. Chose bizarre, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'en étais encore à une près. Et puis, ça me fait bizarrement plaisir. Je jette discrètement un coup d'oeil vers les dits-serpentards. Blaise a un air fier de lui, Greg et Vinc' un léger sourire, Nott rayonnant et Draco...et bien a la mine sombre.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce en rapport avec ce que Snape lui a dit avant le cours? J'interroge du regard Théo qui secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Puis je le vois se pencher vers Draco pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Celui-ci sursaute un instant avant de se tourner vers moi pour me faire un pauvre sourire. Mais ce sourire ne me rassure pas. Au contraire, il m'inquiète. Je me mords les lèvres. En serai-je la cause?

C'est un coup de coude de Neville qui me sort de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers lui et il me montre ma feuille. Je grimace pour la forme et commence à recopier les indications du tableau en soupirant. Malgré toutes mes prières, l'heure passe doucement. Je me demande même si le temps ne se serait pas arrêté, alors que je verse les yeux de tritons dans le chaudron. Puis, comme une délivrance, la sonnerie retentit. Je range rapidement mes affaires pour rejoindre Malfoy. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a!

Alors que je le rejoins, il fronce les sourcils avant de me faire un sourire faux.

- « Arrête de faire des grimaces! », je fais moqueur. « Ca te va pas du tout au teint! » Je le vois faire la moue. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », mon ton est plus anxieux.

- « Pas maintenant! », grince-t-il, puis en voyant mon visage, il rajoute : « Je t'expliquerai quand on sera tous réunis. »

Je fronce les sourcils, mais acquiesce. S'il le dit! Je me retourne pour rejoindre Neville, mais Draco me retient par le bras.

- « Désolé! », murmure-t-il. « Pendant le déjeuner, dans la salle de divination du centaure. Fait passer le message. »

Je me dégage sans un regard.

Bon, au moins, maintenant je sais quand!

Neville m'interroge du regard en me voyant arriver. Je lui fais part du 'message' de Malfoy et je vois son regard s'assombrir. Lui, il a une petite idée de ce qui se passe!

Je pousse la porte en finissant d'avaler mon morceau de pain. Tout le monde est déjà là. Je m'assois entre Neville et Blaise qui me font un sourire indulgent. Je souris de gène avant de regarder Draco. Ce dernier me fait un signe de tête avant de se racler la gorge.

- « Bien! », commence-t-il. « Si je vous ai demandé à tous de venir c'est que j'ai eu des nouvelles. »

Un silence pesant lui répond. J'attrape le bout de ma cape pour le tordre nerveusement. J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

- « Voldemort se doute de quelque chose. », sa voix résonne comme un glas. Je ferme les yeux. « Il recherche des renseignements sur l'élu. »

- « Comment le sais-tu? », intervient une fille. « En es-tu sûr? ». Sa voix est grave.

- « C'est ma mère qui nous a prévenue. Il demanderait aux anciennes familles de sang pur. Il l'a demandé à la mienne. Mais mes parents ne diront rien. », j'étouffe un hoquet.

Cela veut dire que ses parents seraient prisonniers et torturés en ce moment?

A cause de moi?

Je sens mon nez me piquer.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi quoi que je fasse il faut que ça tourne mal?

Mon dos me brûle. Pourquoi?

J'entends au loin les autres parler des dispositions à prendre. Je n'écoute pas. Mon coeur bat si fort. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, que ce soit avec Draco, ou les autres. Mais je ne veux pas que d'autres souffrent pour moi. Je ne veux plus continuer à m'apitoyer, me laisser porter par tous ces gens.

Je me lève brusquement, faisant sursauter Neville. Je quitte la pièce sans un mot avant de courir vers les cachots. Je m'arrête devant la porte que j'ai toujours détestée. La porte de l'antre de Snape. J'entre sans frapper. Je vois le professeur relever son nez en plissant les yeux. Je pourrais presque entendre les milles insultes qui lui viennent à l'esprit, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je m'avance vers lui.

- « Apprenez-moi! », je cris presque. « Apprenez-moi comment contrôler ma magie! ».

_Point de vue de Séverus Snape_

Un sourire amer apparaît sur mes lèvres.

- « Je ne pense pas être en mesure de pouvoir vous apprendre quoique ce soit. Votre performance en potions le montre. ».

- « Vous êtes la seule personne au monde qui sache ce que je dois faire. Je vous promets, Monsieur, que vous ne le regretterez pas! ». Ses yeux verts brûlent de détermination. Et je me laisse brûler.

- « Soit! », je souffle. « Mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles! ».

Son sourire m'éblouit, alors qu'il ne bouge pas, semblant attendre des instructions. Je soupire.

- « Revenez me voir quand vous aurez trouvé la source de l'ancienne magie et ses applications. »

Il hoche la tête avant de repartir.

Je secoue la tête en pouffant légèrement. Les choses prennent une tournure intéressante.

« Apprenez-moi! », il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne me l'avait demandé.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je vois Harry partir brusquement. Je veux le suivre, mais je reste.

Il a sûrement besoin d'être seul.

Je sors dans le couloir avec l'intention de le retrouver. Je suis sûr qu'il doit se faire un mauvais film dans la tête. Il faut que je lui dise qu'il n'a pas à sauver mes parents, même si je le voudrais. Que je lui dise de prendre son temps.

Alors que je déambule, je vois une tornade brune courir. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à la suivre. Où va-t-il?

Je reprends ma respiration avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque. J'hausse un sourcil en pensant que la rumeur disant que Potter ne sait pas lire est fausse. Je secoue la tête. Je pense à quoi? A peine après avoir poussé la porte, une odeur de vieux parchemins me parvient, me clamant.

Je repère rapidement une tête brune parlant avec une chataîn plus ébouriffée à une table devant les fenêtres. Je les vois parler à voix basse avec un air de conspirateur. Je me rapproche d'eux, bien qu'étonné qu'Harry parle avec Granger. Mais c'est bien pour elle. Alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur, la miss-je-sais-tout déclare :

- « Je vais voir de ce côté, toi tu vas de l'autre. », son regard marron se pose sur moi. « Draco, tu peux l'aider? Et surtout n'oubliez pas de prendre tout ce qui est susceptible d'aider! ».

Et sur cette tirade, elle disparaît. J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre que je cours derrière Harry qui est parti aussi vite.

Je le suis dans les différents rayons, le regardant lire avec attention les titres des livres. Il m'a souri quand il s'est aperçu de ma présence tout à l'heure, mais depuis il m'ignore. Je m'approche de lui doucement pour lui demander ce qu'il cherche. Il me sourit de nouveau, l'air taquin, en disant que c'est un secret. Je fronce les sourcils. Mais avant que je dise quoique ce soit, il me met une pile de livres dans les bras. Je grogne, mais il ne semble pas l'entendre et je me retrouve à le suivre avec une pile de plus en plus impressionnante de livres.

Puis, quand Môssieu semble satisfait, nous retournons vers la table où Granger est déjà plongée dans un bouquin énorme. Je pose en vrac les livres, faisant sursauter les deux gryffondors. Non content de m'avoir ignoré, je lui ai servi de mulet. Je pensais qu'il me parlerait, mais non. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me retourner. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais, alors que je pars, une main se pose sur la mienne. Je regarde le propriétaire, à savoir Harry avec un regard boudeur. Il me fait un sourire en coin et m'entraîne vers une rangée de livres.

Je croise les bras en le regardant. Je me suis fait du souci pour lui en plus de mes parents. Et lui m'ignore presque! Je détourne le regard. Une main se pose sur mon bras et je regarde à contre-coeur Harry avec son air désolé.

- « Pardon! », souffle-t-il. J'hausse un sourcil. Je me demande de quoi il s'excuse : de me tenir au secret ou de m'ignorer. « Pardon! Pardon! », continue-t-il

- « De quoi? », je demande hésitant.

- « De ne pas être assez fort! », murmure-t-il. « De ne pas pouvoir aider tes parents! Mais je te promets que vous je vous aiderai! »

- « Idiot! », je gronde en le prenant dans mes bras. « Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour cela. C'est normal, tu viens à peine d'être révélé, tu ne peux pas être responsable de ça. Personne ne te demande rien, alors fais à ton rythme! »

Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer. Je resserre mes bras pour lui donner tout mon soutien. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants. Puis il relève la tête.

- « Je sais, mais je te jure je deviendrai plus fort! », son regard brille de détermination. Je souris doucement.

- « Mais je n'en doute pas. », je réponds.

_Point de vue de Narcissa Malfoy_

- « Parle-moi des êtres ailés! », cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, faisant le vide dans mon esprit. Il faut que je l'écarte de cette idée! Pour mon fils et aussi pour Lucius. Je rouvre les yeux avec une fausse expression de perplexité.

- « Hormis les anges dans les vielles histoires, je ne connais pas d'autres êtres ailés! », je dis doucement.

- « Mensonge! », claque Lord Voldemort. Je me retiens de trembler. « Je te le redemande encore une fois : parle-moi des êtres ailés! »

Je relève la tête. Je ne suis pas une Black pour rien.

- « Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne connaissais que les anges des anciennes légendes. »

- « Crucio! », souffla-t-il presque avec délectation.

Je me tords au sol, les yeux et la bouche fermés. Je ne veux pas lui montrer à quelque point ça me touche. Il arrête le sort et se lève. Il me caresse la tête, alors que je reprends mon souffle.

- « Un tour dans les cachots vous rendra plus coopérative! », susurre-t-il avant que Bella m'emmène.

* * *

Alors? Vos impressions? 

Reviews svp

patmolDH


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Je suis fière de moi, j'ai bien travaillé pendant les vacances d'où ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra.

Merci à Cyzia qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Merci à Kisa (je te préviendrai bien mais j'ai pas l'adresse de ton blog...), Sahada, Saisei, nakaa, Wyny, nepheria4, lise261, sirius21black, Nalya, charlotte, lilou, xodom, Thecrasy, Strawb3rries, Nymphodora Tonks, titmo, saki, crystal d'avalon, zelna, neverland, Livioute, Muschat, meliy por leur reviews qui m'encouragent bien.

Merci à teemango, nakaa, Wyny, tipha, sirius21black, Kestrel.c, Thecrasy, titmo, Liliaza, crystal d'avalon, Cricket32, Deesse de la Lune d'avoir mis Ailes Rouges en Favorite Story.

Merci à Tomoe Gozen, nakaa, Wyny, sirius21black, Selka93, virg139, ouste, Thecrasy, lun, Sinien, nanou-chan, meliy pour avoir mis une Alert sur Ailes Rouges.

Merci à nakaa, sirius21black, Thecrasy, Muschat pour avoir mis une alert sur moi.

Merci à nakaa, sirius21black, Thecrasy, Muschat pour m'avoir parmis leur auteur préféré. C'est vraiment très gentil.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 21_

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat_

Cela fait une semaine. Une semaine que Harry disparaît dans la blibliotèque, sous de vieux grimoires de l'âge de Merlin. Une semaine où je me relais avec les Serpentards pour l'aider, ou plutôt pour être là s'il a besoin d'aide. Il a refusé tout net notre aide pour ses recherches. Il a appuyé que c'était à lui seul de le faire et à personne d'autre.

Je soupire en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque. Le temps avance et Voldemort finira bien par être au courant du Trigone. Et il n'est pas prêt... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il faudrait trouver une ruse pour le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Car même si je désire le protéger indéfiniment, il y a un moment où je ne le pourrais plus. C'est inévitable.

Je pousse la lourde porte du nouveau sanctuaire de Harry, en grimaçant au léger couinement produit. Je m'avance vers la table la plus recouverte de livres, et trouve Hermione et Harry appliqués à recopier un passage d'un livre. Hermione, le front plissé, semble traduire le texte écrit sans doute en runique et Harry qui copie le tout avec application, la langue tirée. Je les observe. Seule Hermione est autorisée à l'aider dans ses recherches. Je suis heureux pour elle, et je crois aux décisions de Harry, mais il est vrai que l'on a tous été surpris par ce choix. Il aurait été plus logique que ce soit moi ou un des Serpentards qui le fasse. Mais il a choisi Hermione.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, avant de sortir mon livre de botanique. Je vois Blaise qui dort un peu plus loin sur la table. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres. Sacré Blaise! Je me plonge dans mon livre après un léger ricanement. Alors que j'arrivais aux propriétés de la mumba vénéneuse, un cri étouffé me sort de ma lecture. Je relève précipitamment les yeux, tous mes sens en alertes. Harry brandit un parchemin, avant de se rasseoir sous l'oeil menaçant de Madame Pince. Hermione lui fonce dessus avant de lire derrière son épaule en poussant des petits cris enthousiastes. Je regarde Blaise qui hausse les épaules, le front plissé. Je fais une petite moue en refermant mon livre. Je pense qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherche. Je ne finirai pas mon chapitre cet après-midi.

En effet, Harry se lève quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs livres dans les bras, son sac en bandoulière rempli. Hermione ramasse les autres volumes sur la table, ses yeux marrons se plongeant dans ceux de Harry. Ils restent un instant immobiles avant de se séparer : Harry va vers la sortie et Hermione vers les étagères. Je me rends compte que j'ai assisté à une des fameuses conversations muettes du trio, comme il en avait aussi avec Ron...

Je suis Harry à travers le dédale de couloir. Il ouvre à la volée la porte de la salle de potions. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Harry s'avance avec assurance vers le professeur Snape.

- « J'ai trouvé! », dit-il d'une voix forte.

_Point de vue de Severus Snape_

Je relève la tête dès que Potter entre avec toute la délicatesse dont les Gryffondors sont capables. Je le regarde avancer vers moi. La seule raison pour qu'il soit là est qu'il a trouvé l'origine de l'ancienne magie.

- « J'ai trouvé! », dit-il inutilement.

- « Bien, Mr Potter! », je réponds en trempant ma plume. « Je vous reverrai ce soir sans faute. ».

Je le vois hésiter avant de repartir, Longdubat sur les talons. Je fronce les sourcils en reprenant mes corrections. Il faudrait trouver une salle...

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je ressors perplexe du bureau de Snape. Il n'a pas semblé le moins du monde intéressé par la nouvelle. Et puis, pourquoi attendre ce soir? Je suis prêt! Mais une image de Dumbledore m'apparaît. C'est sûr qu'il ne nous laissera pas nous entraîner tranquillement tant qu'il ne saura pas de quoi il retourne. Chose dont il est hors de question!

Je descends les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il faut absolument que je le dise à Draco. Je sens bien que Neville brûle de savoir aussi, mais je veux que la première personne soit Draco... après Snape et Hermione... J'espère qu'il ne se fâchera pas. Je me retrouve rapidement devant le faux mur. Je frappe et une fille assez petite vient nous ouvrir. Elle fronce le nez devant nos couleurs, mais s'écarte sans aucune remarque. Je remarque assez vite Draco, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, en train de lire. Je fais signe à Greg, Vinvent et Théo de se taire pendant que je m'approche silencieusement derrière Draco.

Plus que deux mètres.

Un mètre.

Trois pas. Je me redresse, en retenant ma respiration.

Deux.

Un.

Zér...

- « Un hippogriffe respire moins fort! », fait la voix ô combien moqueuse de la tête blonde devant moi. Je me dégonfle d'un coup avant de faire la moue.

- « Je fais pas tant de bruit! », je grogne alors qu'il se retourne.

- « Je pense que les Serdaigles ne t'ont pas bien entendu. »

Je me renfrogne encore plus sous les ricanements de ceux qui se disent mes amis. Je m'assois par terre, les bras croisés, me retenant de ne pas lui tirer la langue. Les rires de mes 'amis' se font plus sonores et Draco me regarde amusé, un sourire crédule.

- « Tu boudes? », dit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- « Mmmm », je grogne.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », il reprend en se mettant face à moi, ses lèvres frémissantes de rire.

- « Je viens pour te voir et toi », je soupire. « Toi, tu », je me tais.

- « Je ne voulais pas te vexer », s'excuse-t-il doucement. « Tu voulais me dire quoi? »

Je sais que je réagis comme un gosse et le comique de la situation ne m'a pas échappé. Je souris intérieurement avant de répondre.

- « Rien, puisque tu trouves plus amusant de me tourner en ridicule! », je le vois soupirer avant de s'approcher.

- « Je suis désolé. », murmure-t-il à mon oreille. « Arrête de bouder. S'il te plaît! »

Il se recule en me regardant d'un air suppliant. Je fais mine de réfléchir avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant. Sourire auquel il répond.

- « Dis, dis! », je commence excité. « J'ai trouvé! », j'annonce fièrement. Je vois ses yeux briller alors qu'il sourit.

- « Bravo! », me félicite-t-il.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Sa main que je prends. Entraîné par mon élan, je finis dans les bras de Draco. La tête contre son torse, je sens mes joues rougirent. J'essais de me dégager, mais les bras de Draco m'en empêchent. Il rit doucement avec les autres, beaucoup moins discrets. Je le sens pencher sa tête.

- « Comme ça je pourrais te voir plus! », il murmure à mon oreille.

Je ne sais pas si j'étais rouge auparavant, mais maintenant c'est sûr que je suis écrevisse. J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête contre lui pour essayer de cacher ma nouvelle couleur. Et aussi mon sourire idiot. Car il doit dire que ses mots m'ont faits tout chaud à l'intérieur.

- « Hé, les amoureux! », ricane Blaise. « Si on vous dérange, dites-le nous! »

- « Maintenant que tu le dis. », répond Draco avec -je le devine- un sourire supérieur.

- « Pas que l'on veuille tout casser », nous interrompt Vincent.

- « Mais il reste 5 min avant le cours de potions. », finit Goyle.

A regret, je me dégage de Draco pour attraper mon sac que je ne me rappelle pas avoir poser. Je fais une petite grimace. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à avoir de moment tranquille avec Draco? Je soupire. Il va falloir remédier à ça, mais avec les cours et mes cours supplémentaires, ça risque d'être compliqué. Une pression sur ma joue me sort de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers Draco qui a un petit sourire.

_Point de vue de Blaise Zabini_

Je regarde la tête étonnée de Harry, alors que Draco vient de lui faire une bise sur la joue. Tête qui devient vite de nouveau écarlate. Je souris franchement. Il est trop mignon. Je le vois suivre Draco qui vient de passer le mur. Je ramasse mon sac et les suis avec Théo. Vinc et Grég sont passés devant.

Nous arrivons dans le cachot et je m'assois comme à mon habitude à coté de Pansy. On s'adresse un simple signe de tête à cause des Gryffondors. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il y a des débordement affectifs chez les Serpentards tout comme chez les rouges et or. Je sors mon livre, alors que Pansy se penche vers moi.

- « Blaise! », souffle-t-elle. « C'est bien ce que je crois? », continue-t-elle en désignant Harry.

- « Je le crois bien! », je souris doucement. « Mais tu ne le savais pas? »

- « J'étais à l'infirmerie, je te rappelle! », grogne-t-elle. « Juste quand un truc important se passe! ».

Je souris doucement. Ca c'est bien elle! Toujours en train de ronchonner. Je recopie les ingrédients qui sont au tableau.

- « Préviens-moi au besoin! », murmure-t-elle avant de chercher les ingrédients.

Je mets de l'eau à chauffer, un sourire aux lèvres. Pas que j'en doutais, mais Pans' est derrière nous. Je me tourne vers Harry doucement. Je le regarde avec son air concentré recopier les ingrédients.

Il nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé. Mais trouvé quoi? Où en est-il? Je sais qu'il veut se préparer au combat, mais comment ? Et en quoi peut-on l'aider ? J'espère que tout ira bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps les parents de Draco tiendront. « Lucius doit être vert de protéger Harry! », je souffle cyniquement. Ce temps de paix ne durera pas. C'est évident. Je ne peux que féliciter le fait que les Black ne sont pas au courant et donc par extension les Lestranges.

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. Pansy vient de poser les ingrédients devant moi. Je commence à éplucher, couper et tout ce qui va avec, alors que Pans' commence à intégrer à notre chaudron quelques ingrédients. Je relève la tête soudainement. Je vois Harry me faire signe de me baisser avant de jeter un truc gluant dans son chaudron. Ni une, ni deux, j'attrape le bras de Pansy et me baisse en l'entraînant avec moi. Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, un sifflement inquiétant retentit. Il est vite suivi d'un bruit sourd et la salle est recouverte d'une substance orangée.

- « Potter! », siffle Snape d'une voix sourde. « Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que votre esprit a encore réussi à produire. Retenue ce soir à 8 heures. Le cours est suspendu!»

Sans un mot, la classe se lève comme un seul homme et se carapate. Il n'est pas bon de rester avec un Snape énervé.

Je rejoins Harry et Draco avec Pansy. Harry a un grand sourire. J'hausse un sourcil.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », je demande.

- « Je crois que je viens de programmer ma première heure de cours! », déclare Harry avec un air fier de lui. « Et tout ça, à la barbe de Dumbledore! ».

Je vois. Je souris, un vrai Serpentard!

_Point de vue de Severus Snape_

A 8 heures, j'entends un grattement à ma porte. Je relève la tête et vois Potter entrer. Il a une sorte de sourire d'excuse. J'hausse les épaules. Je sais que c'était la seule solution pour que ses cours puissent avoir lieu sans qu'Albus ne se doute de quelque chose. Bon, il aurait pu éviter de saccager tout mon laboratoire, mais ce n'est qu'un Gryffondor.

Je me lève et vais dans la réserve, suivi de près par Potter. J'ouvre le pan secret et arrive dans la salle. D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître la table et les chaises afin d'avoir plus de place. Je me tourne vers Potter qui pose son sac par terre.

- « Qu'avez-vous trouvé? », je demande en espérant qu'il se soit plus appliqué qu'en potion.

- « L'ancienne magie tire son origine de la nature, », commence-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. « des végétaux, des minéraux et des animaux. C'est le flux d'équilibre entre toutes choses comme les lions qui mangent les gazelles et les gazelles mangent l'herbe. Cette magie est présente en chacun à différents niveaux cependant. Chez les sorciers, elle est plus forte que pour les moldus, mais on a aussi différents niveaux entre les sorciers. Ce sont les sorciers de sang 'pur' qui ont le plus haut niveau. Ils peuvent donc avoir conscience de cette magie et la manipuler. Or, plus on a un lien de magie fort, plus il est possible de le faire sans danger et le fait de le 'mélanger' affaiblit le lien. L'usage de cette magie permet de faire de la magie sans baguette, de contrôler l'élément affilié à la personne en général, mais on peut avoir d'autres talents, tout dépend de la sensibilité de la personne, mais il est très rare que cela se manifeste. », conclut-il.

- « Bien! », j'hoche la tête. « Avez-vous des questions? ».

- « Non, Monsieur! », répond-t-il.

- « Vous allez donc vous concentrez sur votre flux magique. », je lui montre le centre de la pièce. « Asseyez-vous et fermez les yeux. Vous viderez votre esprit et vous vous concentrerez alors sur vôtre flux. »

Je regarde Potter s'asseoir en tailleur et fermer les yeux. Il bouge un peu, puis s'immobilise.

- « Comment je reconnaîs mon flux, Monsieur? », demande-t-il, la voix étouffée.

- « Vous avez plusieurs fils autour de vous : le rouge est le sang, votre vie; le bleu est la magie que vous utilisez tous les jours; et le blanc est l'ancienne magie. Saissisez-le doucement et parlez-lui. », je rajoute en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Je le regarde encore quelques instants, puis retourne dans mon bureau en prenant soin de faire une illusion de Potter pour le cas -improbable mais rien n'est sûr avec Albus- d'une visite. De plus, je ne peux plus rien pour lui. Je connais juste le principe, mais l'expérience diffère pour tous.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je tiens mon flux blanc avec délicatesse. C'est si étrange! Je commence à le caresser, il semble si fragile. Une petite voix retentit en riant. J'arrête sous la surprise. Une petite fée translucide apparaît devant moi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, de la connaître. Je penche la tête sur le côté, en réfléchissant, puis je me rappelle. C'est elle qui est rentrée en moi, la dernière fois que j'étais dans cette salle. Je rougis soudain, me rendant compte que je la dévisage depuis un moment.

- « Bonjour! », je commence gêné.

- « Bonjour! », me répond une voix cristalline.

_Point de vue de Lucius Malfoy._

Je suis allongé par terre dans une cellule ou plutôt étendu là où l'on m'a posé. J'ai mal à ma jambe droite, elle est cassée, je pense, tout comme quelques côtes. Je suis si fatigué, j'avais oublié comment c'était de l'autre côté de la grille. Je tends ma main à travers les barreaux qui me séparent de la cellule d'à côté, qui me séparent de Narcissa. Sa main saisit la mienne avec force. Je souris de soulagement. Elle a encore assez de force pour ça.

Je serre les dents. Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile et elle est là. Dans ce cachot. A cause de moi. Jamais le fait que je ne sois pas dans le bon camps ne m'a apparu aussi clairement. Quel besoin j'avais de participer à cette guerre! Je savais bien que l'élu apparaîtrait bientôt. Je serre la main de Narcissa.

Je te sauverai, ma chérie!

Un grincement sourd me sort de mes pensées. Quelqu'un descend. J'entends les autres prisonniers se reculer le plus possible, dans le but de se faire oublier. Moi, je ne bouge pas. Je sais que c'est pour moi. En effet, un instant plus tard, une robe noire s'arrête devant moi. C'est Bellatrix. J'ai un sursaut de rage. Comment a-t-elle pu emmener sa propre soeur ici?

C'est alors que je remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule. Crabbe et Goyle sont avec elle. Goyle entre dans ma cellule et me force à me lever. Je siffle de douleur quand j'atterris sur mes deux jambes. Il me pousse sans ménagement vers la sortie. Je vois que Crabbe a fait la même chose avec ma femme. J'espère que ça va. Bellatrix nous toise.

- « On ne fait plus le fier? », ricane-t-elle.

- « Ca a dû te rendre folle! », je souffle. « De ne pas lui révéler ce qu'il voulait. T'as-t-il puni? », je demande avec méchanceté.

Une lueur de colère passe dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne me mette sa baguette sous la gorge. J'ai donc vu juste.

- « Donne-moi une raison pour ne pas le faire! », susurre-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- « Le maître les attend! », énonce Crabbe d'une voix atone.

Je vois la lèvre supérieure de Bellatrix s'agiter nerveusement. Dilemme : me punir ou obéir à son maître adoré. Elle baisse sa baguette et part sans un mot. Nous la suivons dans le dédale que sont les couloirs.

Je serre les dents sous la douleur. Marcher sur une jambe cassée n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il soit, ni la plus agréable. Mais je m'inquiète davantage du teint pâle de Narcissa. Je pense que Crabbe l'a remarqué aussi, car j'ai l'impression qu'il la soutient plus qu'autre chose. Enfin, nous arrivons à une lourde porte que je reconnais. C'est la salle du trône.

_Point de vue de Tom Jedusor_

Je me tais dès que la porte s'ouvre. Bellatrix passe la première et s'agenouille immédiatement à mes pieds. Crabbe et Goyle sont derrière et tiennent le couple Malfoy. Je fais un signe impatient à Bellatrix pour qu'elle se relève. Je regarde les prisonniers. Ils ne vont pas me tenir tête encore longtemps! Je fais tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts. Par quel sort vais-je commencer?

- « Je suppose que tu ne sais toujours rien, mon cher Lucuis? », je demande d'un ton ennuyé.

Seul un silence buté me répond. Je soupire. Il n'apprendra donc jamais? J'agite ma baguette et lance un doloris. Je le vois se tordre par terre de douleur. C'est si ennuyant. Je ne demande qu'une réponse pourtant!

Je lève le sort. J'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Je commence à m'impatienter.

- « Lucius, » , je siffle. « Je te donne une nouvelle chance : soit tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, soit je tue ta femme! »

Je vois son visage devenir translucide. Il sait donc que je n'hésiterai pas.

- « Je préfère mourir! », siffle Narcissa. « Je t'interdis Lucius de dire quoique ce soit! »

- « Et si c'était lui que je tuais? », je fais en me tournant vers la blonde.

Elle me toise de son regard bleu gris. Je reconnais bien là le caractère des Black. Sa respiration est forte, je sais qu'elle a peur. Je le sens! Mais elle ne détourne pas ses yeux. J'esquisse un sourire. Voyons jusqu'où elle ira! Je pointe ma baguette en direction de Lucius.

- « Avada », je commence tranquillement en plongeant mes yeux rouges dans ceux de l'insolente. « Keda... ».

- « Arrêtez! », coupe Narcissa d'une voix tranchante. « Quel est donc ce caprice de vôtre part? », j'hausse un sourcil surpris de son culot. « Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que d'autres étaient au courant! Que si certains l'ignorent et d'autres pas, c'est que c'est un secret bien gardé et que n'importe qui ne peut en prendre connaissance! »

- « Et je suis n'importe qui? », je gronde. Je n'apprécie guère de me faire traiter comme un enfant.

- « Il semblerait, puisque vous l'ignorez! », siffle-t-elle. « Votre famille est si ancienne que vous devriez savoir, à moins, bien sûr, que vôtre sang ne soit pas aussi pur que vous le dites! »

Je regarde avec colère ce corps si mince qui tremble, la tête haute. J'ai envie de lui faire mal. Comment peut-elle savoir que je suis un sang-mélé? Je murmure un sortilège en sa direction. Je me délecte de la crispation de ses traits.

- « Parle, femme! », je crache.

- « Je ne vous dirai qu'une chose! », souffle-t-elle en se relevant. « Cet être ailé que vous craignez tant, vous avez raison de le craindre à ce point. Il est beaucoup plus puissant que vous et il vous détruira! »

Sa voix ne tremble pas. Elle est certaine de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui? Qui est-ce? Elle me toise du regard encore une fois. Je m'approche d'elle doucement, mais elle ne bouge pas. Je lui place ma baguette sous la gorge.

- « Qui? », je susurre à son oreille.

Mais je n'ai pas de réponse pour changer un peu. Je pénètre alors son esprit. Une semaine de détention et le récent sort qu'elle a reçu ont affaiblis ses barrières que je passe sans effort. Je ressors un instant plus tard, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Alors?Review svp. 

patmolDH


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde!!

Me revoilà! Eh non je ne suis toujours pas morte. Je sais que ca fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas publié mais je ne vous avez pas oublié. Même si je mets du temps, je finirais cette histoire ainsi que les autres. De plus je suis enfin en vacances, donc j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire même si je travaille. Pour vous montrer ma bonne foi j'ai même commencer le prochain chapitre mais je cherche encore comment je finir.

D'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestionsn'hésistez pas!

Petite mise au point quand je dis que seules les grandes familles sont au courant pour le trigone, il me semble avoir préciser que les Black comme les Dumbledore n'en faisaient pas partis (c'est les seuls qui ont plus d'un héritier)et donc ça signifie que ni Siruis, ni Bellatrix ni Tonk ne savent pas(d'ailleurs j'ai pas bien compris ce que Siruis faisait là puisque j'en ai pas parler.). Si Narcissa est au courant c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est entré dans la famille Malfoy.

Ensuite on m'a demandé quand se passer l'histoire. La je dis bonne question, je n'y est pas trop penser. Je dirai pendant la sixème année de Harry, puisque Sirius est mort(je ne pense pas le faire intervenir alors autant qu'il soit mort...ouin me suis tuer)et pas Dumbledore. Je précise aussi qu'il n'a pas d'hotocruxes (ca s'écrit comme ça?) et que Voldemort peut mourir d'un coup comme tout autre sorcier.

Il semblerait que j'ai sorti dans le dernier chapitre une phrase du Roi Lion, je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Il faut croire que je l'ai trop regarderque voulez-vous chacun ses références.

Merci à Touraz, cristal d'avalon, Kisa, Livioute, C Elise, Wyny, titmo, Maiionette, xodom, nakaa, 3lle, onarluca, Saisei, adenoide, lise 261, Thealie, anais72, Zely, Sati-chan, Jesse, Sahada, bloodyangel16, Mrs. Murray, monnypaddy, Silyme, Flo, ness, Kisa, luthinuvielle, Elladora Narcissa Black pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Merci à sam-star, Maiionette, C Elise, 3lle, Lys Lys, Temi-chou, Allasse Narmolanye, maurreen128, Kochka, microorga, kiki1992, sophiepieri, maxine92, Angelgirl08, Natty19, bloody angel16, andaraniel, think.pretty.pink, Caromadden, monnypaddy, Enna62, demoniacangel, darkscar95710, mimidu54, leticia79, Bunny Skywalker, Yoru Tsuki-chan pour avoir mis ma fic en Story Alert.

Merci à sam-star, 3lle, maureen128satis, kiki1992, Elmisten 27, sophiepieri, Gwen.is.my.other.me, Mrs Murray, demoniacangel, moonypaddy, Shamel, Natty19, lilicelaplusbelle, Nalya, darkscar95710, mimiledu54, Splashe, leticia79, Elladora Narcissa Black, et makura55 pour avoir mon histoire en Favorite Story.

Merci à lecticia79, darkscar95710 et Miss Doda pour m'avoir mis en Author Alert.

Merci à lecticia79, darkscar95710, bloodyangel16et Wyny pour m'avoir mis en Favorite Author.

Pardon pour ceux que j'ai pu oublier et pour ceux où j'aurais mal écrit leur pseudo, j'ai eu du mal à me relire -.-'.

Bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

**

Ailes Rouges

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 22_

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy._

J'attends qu'Harry sorte de sa supposée détention. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur où je suis appuyé. J'espère que tout va bien. Je ferme les yeux. Tout va trop vite et en même temps pas assez vite. Le temps va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Les évènements s'enchaînent trop rapidement. Il y a à peine dix jours, on ignorait qui était le trigone et même s'il existait.

Et en même temps, l'apprentissage d'Harry ne semble pas avancé. Jamais il ne sera prêt à temps. Même si nous le protégeons, il devra se battre. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est Harry, le courageux gryffondor. Il ne nous laissera pas nous sacrifier pour lui. Je soupire longuement. Il serait plus facile si je pouvais le mettre dans une pièce pour mieux le protéger.

Le grincement d'une porte me sort de mes pensées. Severus sort suivi de Harry qui semble éteint. Severus me fait signe et je me lève. D'un regard, il me demande de veiller sur Harry. Comme s'il avait besoin de me le demander! Il rentre dans ses appartements, me laissant seul avec Harry. Son regard vert semble terne, de fatigue sûrement - qui ne le serait pas après un entraînement - et il se frotte son œil droit. Je souris doucement. Il est adorable et c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de lui. Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre en moi.

Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, puis regarde autour de lui. Il doit vraiment être fatigué. Je lui prends la main et prends le chemin de mon dortoir. Harry me suit sans résistance. Je parcours les couloirs d'un pas sûr et nous arrivons bien vite au dortoir des Serpentards. Quand nous y rentrons, Grég et Vinc dorment déjà, Théo lit son livre de potion et Blaise écrit sur son lit en chantonnant un air des Bizarr'Sisters. A notre arrivée, ils relèvent tous les deux la tête.

- « Ca va vous deux? », demande Blaise, le regard pétillant. « Tu dors ici ce soir, Harry? »

- « Oui », je réponds à la place d'Harry qui semble prêt à s'endormir à tout moment.

J'emmène le Gryffondor à mon lit où je le fais asseoir. Je lui retire ses chaussures et sa robe avant de le laisser s'allonger. Presque immédiatement, il ferme les yeux. Je regarde son torse se lever et s'abaisser tranquillement. Inconsciemment, cela m'apaise. Oui, j'arriverai à le protéger.

- « Dure soirée? », souffle Théo, me sortant de ma transe.

- « Dur entraînement. », je fais en me retournant vers lui.

Théo hoche la tête. Je remarque que Blaise a un pli soucieux sur le front.

- « Je vais prévenir Neville. », commence-t-il en se levant, « Sinon il va encore grogner sur le fait qu'on s'accapare Harry et sur l'égoïsme des Serpentards. »

- « Je t'accompagne! », énonce Théo en reposant son livre. « Je tiens à mes tympans. »

J'acquiesce, alors qu'ils sortent du dortoir après un « fais pas de bêtise » amusé de la part de Blaise. Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de profiter d'une personne endormie!

Je retourne près d'Harry, et commence à lui retirer son pull. Il risque d'avoir chaud et puis c'est bien connu qu'il n'est pas agréable de dormir habillé et s'il a besoin de quelque chose c'est bien d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je fais une petite moue avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Au fur et à mesure, je révèle son torse blanchâtre à mon regard. Je sens mon cœur commencer à s'emballer. Je secoue la tête.

C'est pathétique, alors qu'il dort, de réagir comme ça!

Je finis de la lui retirer en me sermonnant intérieurement. Il se tourne sur le côté, m'exposant son dos. Mes yeux se posent tout naturellement dessus. Je vois ses ailes. Enfin, 'ailes' est un bien grand mot, appendice informe serait plus juste. Je passe la main au dessus hésitant à toucher. Je voudrais les voir recouverte de plumes. Mais chaque chose en son temps, je suppose.

Je soupire avant de me mettre en pyjama. Chaque chose en son temps, mais aurons-nous assez de temps ? Je me glisse sous les draps aux côtés d'Harry. Je tire les rideaux et ferme les yeux. Je sens Harry remuer. La journée a été bien remplie. J'ouvre les yeux soudainement, la tête d'Harry est dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle régulier. Je referme les yeux en passant un bras autour de lui. Je m'endors un sourire aux lèvres.

_Point de vue de Théodore Nott._

Je marche dans les couloirs avec Blaise, qui disserte sur les possibles rapprochements d'Harry et Draco. Même si j'en serais heureux pour eux, je n'y crois pas trop. Harry n'était pas en état de parler, alors se rapprocher de Draco .je ne pense pas qu'il ait assez d'énergie pour ça.

Le bruit de nos pas résonne dans le couloir. Inconsciemment, je me détends. Je respire doucement. Je sens l'odeur de la pluie, du parchemin. Si je tends l'oreille, je suis sûr que je pourrais entendre des cris d'enfants. Mais il n'y a que la voix de Blaise. Je souris doucement.

L'ère des temps heureux.

Mais, bien vite, je reprends mon sérieux. Bientôt, ce ne sera plus. Je fronce les sourcils alors que mon cœur s'affole.

Je ne veux pas.

Si je n'étais encore qu'un petit enfant, j'irais pleurer dans les bras de mes parents qui me consoleraient.

Si je n'étais pas à Serpentard, je crierais devant cette injustice.

Mais je ne suis plus un enfant et je suis Serpentard, alors je ne dis rien.

Je serrai mes poings jusqu'au sang si nécessaire, mais pas un mot ni une larme ne passera.

J'attendrai sans rien faire.

Du moins, en apparence.

Le soudain silence me coupe dans mes pensées. Je me tourne vers Blaise qui me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- « Ca va Théo? », souffle-t-il en détournant le regard.

- « Ca ira! », j'énonce d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu sais, on y arrivera même si... », sa voix s'étrangle. « J'ai peur moi aussi. Mais je suis sûr. ».

- « Bien sûr que l'on est sûr. », je sourirai presque, mais je reste bloqué. « C'est notre raison de vivre, non? »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai! », claque Blaise. Je le regarde et vois ses yeux déterminés. « Je ferai tout pour aider notre famille même si certains trouvent à redire, je le ferai. Car c'est ça aussi être Serpentard! »

Je détourne les yeux. C'est vrai. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours ensemble car, à travers Salazar Serpentard, nous sommes une famille. Je souris doucement à la façon plus que maladroite de Blaise pour me rassurer. Cela fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus comment il peut faire autant de bruit et nous cerner avec tant de facilité.

Nous continuons notre progression vers la tour des Gryffondors dans le silence. Nous arrivons devant le tableau. Je regarde Blaise un instant.

Frapper ou entrer?

Blaise hausse les épaules. Il se tourne vers la grosse dame.

- « Honneur », énonce-t-il.

- « Vous n'êtes pas des Gryffondors », siffle la grosse dame, un air suspicieux sur le visage. « que font deux Serpentards ici? ».

- « Délivrer un message à un membre des anciennes familles. », répond-t-il en inclinant la tête.

- « Que se passe-t-il? », demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- « Je me doute que vous savez, chère dame, comment se déroule ce genre d'information et, malheureusement, je ne peux vous répondre. Pouvons-nous passer maintenant? »

Elle nous regarde un instant, puis pivote avec le tableau en grommelant qu'elle est bien obligée puisqu'on a le mot de passe. La salle commune s'ouvre à nous. Je suis Blaise qui entre.

Le premier mot qu'il me vient est rouge. Les tentures, les fauteuils, les coussins et même les têtes de certains Gryffondors sont rouges. D'autres sont pâles, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je cherche à la place une tête brune.

Qui semble absente.

Mais une tête rousse, bien trop connue à mon goût, n'est pas absente, elle. En effet, Weasley le dernier arrive sur nous, une horrible grimace sur la figure. Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'on est en territoire Gryffondor, mais il ne me fait pas peur. Alors qu'il devient un peu trop proche, je sens quelqu'un s'agripper à ma manche. Je me retourne vers la personne qui s'est accroché de façon peu agréable. Je croise deux yeux marron.

Hermione.

Elle me sourit et déclare bien fort qu'elle nous attendait. J'hausse un sourcil et regarde Blaise. A quoi elle joue ?

_Point de vue d'Hermione Granger._

Je tiens fermement Nott et je regarde Ron. Je sonde ses yeux bleus le défiant de faire la moindre remarque. Notre échange dure quelques secondes, il détourne les yeux. Je ne peux penser qu'une chose : lâche. Il n'est même pas capable de tenir tête à une fille de moldue (quand je dis ça c'est parce que Ron veut faire accepter quelque part sa famille aux sangs purs qui sont son égal et qu'il n'arrive même pas à convaincre quelqu'un d'extérieur à ce conflit, comme les enfants de moldus, je précise car on m'a dit pas comprendre). Et après, il voudrait qu'on le respecte.

Il me fait bien rire !

Je me tourne vers Nott et Zabini. D'un sourire, je leur dis que Neville est dans son dortoir. Je les vois échanger un regard entre eux.

Surpris mes petits ?

Je retiens un sourire.

Je ne suis pas le cerveau du trio d'or pour rien !

Tout sourire disparaît.

Il n'y a plus de trio d'or.

Je tire doucement sur la manche de Nott et me dirige vers le dortoir des garçons, les deux Serpentards sur les talons. Je gravis les marches d'un pas sûr. Arrivée au palier, je me retourne et voit Ron qui m'observe. Je le fusille du regard, le défiant de nous suivre. D'aller dans le dortoir pendant que nous y sommes. Un raclement de gorge me rappelle à la réalité. Je regarde Nott, qui hausse un sourcil. Je reprends ma progression.

J'entre sans frapper dans le dortoir. Neville est sur son lit en train de lire un livre de botanique, Seamus finit ses devoirs ou les commence au choix sur son lit, Dean, lui, sort de la salle d'eau en pyjama. Neville se redresse à notre arrivée, posant son livre de côté.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? », demande-t-il en fixant Nott et Zabini.

- « Rien, », sourit Zabini « juste que notre blondinet a pris Harry pour la nuit ! ».

J'entends un hoquet du côté de Dean et Seamus. Je souris doucement en secouant la tête. Zabini est obligé de jouer avec la sensibilité des Gryffondors. Je vais m'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit d'Harry. Je ferme les yeux et je revois presque Harry allongé à mes côtés en train de parler à Ron assis en face de moi. Quelqu'un m'appelle, me sortant de ces souvenirs. Je regarde Neville, interrogative. Que se passe-t-il?

- « On voulait parler de ce qui se passe. », m'éclaire-t-il en montrant les deux Serpentards.

- « Je reste! », je déclare.

- « Ca te concerne pas. », siffle Nott.

- « Il me semble que si! », je claque en fusillant le Serpentard du regard. « Si Harry... »

- « Harry? », me coupe Seamus. « Vous voulez parler de Harry? ».

- « Et si c'était le cas? », défit Zabini en toisant Seamus.

- « Je reste aussi! », s'exclame-t-il. « Je...c'est un ami! », tente-t-il pour donner du poids à son affirmation.

- « Dean? », demande Neville.

- « Je reste! », sa voix est sérieuse.

Neville saisit sa baguette et d'un geste ample ferme et verrouille la porte. Il la suspend une seconde avant de lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce et la repose.

- « Bien! », lance-t-il. « Nous pouvons commencer! »

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat_

Je regarde les Serpentards partir, précédés d'Hermione. Je soupire avant de retomber sur mon lit. Quand les choses s'amélioreront-elles ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers Seamus et Dean qui ne bougent plus. Ils semblent paralysés.

Ca les a choqué à ce point là ?

Faut dire qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Je fixe le plafond. Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire ou plutôt il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule et unique chose que nous pouvons faire : protéger Harry.

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter_

Je n'y arrive pas. Cette puissance est trop grande. J'ouvre mes yeux. Je fixe le plafond dans le noir. J'entends la respiration calme de Draco contre moi. Mais cela n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Je l'ai vu.

J'ai vu cette puissance qui est censée me permettre de protéger tout le monde.

Je l'ai vu et j'ai compris.

Elle est trop grande.

Trop puissante.

Je ne pourrais jamais la contrôler.

Tout comme je ne pourrais jamais contrôler le feu ou l'air.

Je n'en suis pas capable.

Pourtant j'ai essayé.

Vraiment.

Mais elle joue avec moi.

Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'ils le pensent.

Je sens mon nez me piquer. Je respire doucement pour me calmer. Je me tourne vers Draco et enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Son odeur me détend légèrement, mais l'angoisse ne part pas.

Comme vais-je pouvoir leur dire que je ne suis pas leur héros ?

_Point de vue de Jean Crabbe_

Je regarde mon maître sourire comme un dément. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Il a trouvé. Une angoisse m'envahit. Il l'a trouvé. Il a trouvé notre…sauveur.

C'est impossible.

Il n'a pas été découvert.

On a fait le test, personne n'a été sélectionné.

Il n'est pas né !

C'est impossible.

Pourquoi Merlin, Lucius ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

Je regarde discrètement Antony. Il a les sourcils froncés. Il n'était donc pas au courant.

Mais c'est autre chose qui m'inquiète maintenant. Le maître regarde les Malfoy avec un regard froid. Il va les tuer. J'en suis sûr. Je regarde Anthony, qui hoche la tête.

Il va falloir jouer serrer.

Je m'avance doucement vers Lucius. Le Lord est trop occupé avec Narcissa pour me remarquer. Je continue mon avancée, mais ses yeux rouges se posent sur moi, inévitablement. Je m'agenouille directement.

- « Que veux-tu, Crabbe ? », siffle-t-il, toute bonne humeur effacée.

Je baisse la tête encore plus. Mon cœur s'affole. Je ressers ma prise sur ma baguette dans ma manche.

- « Je t'ai posé une question ! », crache-t-il. Ma seule satisfaction est qu'il n'est plus focalisé sur les Malfoy.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis les ouvrent.

C'est parti !

Je lance un sort au mage noir en me redressant. Sous le coup de la surprise, il fait un pas en arrière en bloquant mon sort. J'attrape le poignet de Lucius et le tire avec moi vers la sortie. Je me baisse par réflexe et vois un rayon vert passer au dessus de moi. Je n'entends plus rien à par mon cœur qui bat à toute allure, mais j'imagine sans peine le cri de colère de mon ancien maître. Je tourne à un couloir.

La zone de transplanage.

C'est notre seul espoir.

Je sens une résistance derrière moi. C'est Lucius qui veut retrouver sa femme. Il n'arrête pas de me crier dessus en courant. Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas le temps. Car si on se rate, ce sera la fin. Enfin, après un moment qui me semble interminable, j'aperçois la zone. Je me jette d'un coup à droite, entraînant Lucius, évitant un rayon. J'envois un sort précis et neutralise le garde. Je me relève et dresse un bouclier entre nous et nos poursuivants. Je suis presque étonné de voir autant de monde. Je ne les avais pas entendu, mais bon c'est sûr qu'un mangemort avec un prisonnier en train de se carapater avec un mage noir aux trousses, ça doit attirer l'attention. Je jette une baguette à Lucius tout en répondant aux sorts. Je cherche furtivement du regard Anthony.

Où est-il ?

Lucius jette des sorts, mais ils sont faibles, passage aux cachots oblige. Néanmoins toute cette agitation a l'avantage de l'avoir fait taire. Je roule sur ma gauche et lance un avada à une jeune recrue. Mon bouclier se fissure à ce moment. Je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps. Je relève la tête et vois deux yeux rouges de colère qui m'observe. Je sais que je le paierais. Ma seule consolation est que le Lord ne faisant que regarder, je pourrais tenir un peu plus de temps. Ma respiration se fait erratique. Je me relève et voit Lucius s'effondrer. Je me rapproche de son corps tout en gardant nos agresseurs à distance.

Mais où est-il par Merlin ?

Un sort me frôle, me coupant la joue. Mais je ne bouge pas. Il faut que je tienne encore un peu. Juste un petit peu. Puis, comme pour répondre à mes prières, je l'aperçois. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement. Rempli d'une nouvelle énergie, je commence à psalmodier une incantation tout en évitant les sorts adverses. Au moment même où je finis, une onde dont je suis le centre se propage, couchant tout le monde. Je mets Lucius sur mon épaule droite et appelle par un accio Narcissa qui m'arrive dans mon bras gauche. Je transplane immédiatement avec pour dernière image les yeux incandescents de mon maître.

J'atterris dans l'herbe humide. Je prends Narcissa sous le bras gauche et je me mets à courir comme un dératé. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. J'arrive aux grilles du château, quand j'entends le bruit de transplanage. Il faut que je rentre. Je donne un coup d'épaule contre la grille pour la tordre. Par chance, elle s'ouvre. Je cours à travers le parc, les poumons en feu. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. D'un coup d'épaule, je remonte Lucius qui est inconscient. Enfin, je vois les portes de Poudlard. Je me mettrais presque à pleurer tellement que mon soulagement est grand. Normalement les portes ne sont jamais fermées. Je les ouvre d'un coup de pied bien placé et gravis les marches jusqu'à l'infirmerie. D'un nouveau coup de pied, j'ouvre la porte bruyamment. Je pose mes fardeaux sur un lit chacun. J'ai à peine déposé Lucius qu'un rayon de lumière arrive sur mon visage. Je me retourne en position de défense, prêt à mourir pour mes amis. Mais ce n'est pas un mangemort, mais Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. Je baisse immédiatement ma baguette et retire ma capuche.

- « Que faites vous ici ? », tranche la voix dure de l'infirmière.

- « Ils ont », je commence la voix hachée de ne pas avoir repris mon souffle. « de soin. Vous en prie ! »

Elle me regarde un instant, puis brièvement les corps allongés. Je jette ma baguette à ses pieds et m'assois contre le lit de Lucius.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

Elle m'observe encore quelques secondes, puis fonce vers un des lits. Je la regarde d'un air absent faire ses examens tout en me surveillant. Durant plusieurs minutes, qui me paraissent des heures, je la vois danser une sorte de ballet qu'elle seule connaît passant d'un lit à l'autre. Je ferme les yeux, ma tête partant en arrière quand elle m'annonce qu'ils ne sont plus en danger de mort.

On y est arrivé !

Je me laisse aller doucement sans tenir compte que j'ai été le seul à pouvoir passer les protections de Poudlard, ignorant les cris de rage qui s'élèvent au niveau du portail.

* * *

Alors? Des idées pour la suite?

Reviews svp

patmolDH


	23. Chapter 23

*Entre doucement, se racle la gorge*

Coucou tout le monde!!!!!

C'est moi, patmolDH!Vous vous rapellez pas? *se gratte la tête* J'avoue je pensais pas publier si tard (3 mois d'interruption...Ca m'a fait un choc quand j'ai réaliser.) Mais bon me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre^^ et je peux vous dire que c'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre, même si les deux derniers ne sont pas écrits...Suis vraiment désolée de mes délais mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire entre le taff d'été (j'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais si peu de temps en dehors), et les cours je me noie. Le prochain chapitre est en cours mais bon je crois que ca veut rien dire. Je remercie particulièrement Raziel et An author alone in the dark pour m'avoir rapellé ma fic^^.

Possibilité de fautes d'ortographe dans ce chapitre car je n'ai pas pu connacter ma béta.

Je précise que je finirai cette fic quelque soit les délais, même si ca doit encore durer un an (j'espère que n'arriverai pas là mais bon vu mon organisation de fou...)

Merci à Sinien, yotma, aurore, Blackie, lablonde2712, honey1607, zaika, xodom, onarluca, Raziel (*2), Soubi, stormtrooper2, Silver No Yoko, ilovedramas, Touraz, lise261, Wyny, adenoide; Livioute, hitoni78, nakajima, Silyme, Sahada, , Maolisama, Splashe, sati-chan, Thecrasy, Zheff, MimikO, Dam, camille, Asuka-Tanku, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter et An author alone in the dark pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir^^.

Merci à honey1607, stormtrooper2, ilovedramas, hitoni78, Silyme, Atsuna, plamier-tropical, jument fiere, psychedelike, Rubie blakie, Hecate13, afreen, Waanzin, seraphine12, naleysocute , HEROICA FANTASIA 8, Dame Eloin? Asuka-Tanku, Carlia Black Malfoy, selanba, Pacifica-hime et An auhtor alone in the dark pour avoir mis cette fiction en favourite story.

Merci à Ryrynie, Utako , stormtrooper2, ilovedramas, fleurdorient, ptitecassepied, Silyme, Atsuna, jument fiere, psychedelike, cybER LycA, Hecate13, kitsune57, Maolisama, latitefemagik, afreen, Waanzin, seraphine12, Zheff, Mimiko, Tobby, Lyly.u., Asuka-Tanku, Carlia Black Malfoy, Pacifica-Hime et An author alone in the dark pour avoir mis cette histoire en Alert Story.

Merci à stormtrooper2, ilovedramas, hitoni78 et Splashe pour m'avoir mis en favorite author.

Merci à ilovedramas, nakajima, honey1607, Splashe et Loulya pour m'avoir mis en Alert Author.

**

* * *

**

Ailes Rouges

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 23_

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter_

Je me relève d'un coup. Ma cicatrice me brûle. Je porte mes deux mains à mon front en gémissant de douleur. Je retombe sur l'oreiller. Je me tourne pour étouffer mes cris. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas car Draco se réveille. Les yeux ensommeillés il me regarde pour prendre après une expression plus alerte.

- « Que se passe-t-il? », demande-t-il. « Harry! Réponds-moi », me presse-t-il mais je n'arrive pas à parler.

Je me tords alors qu'il essaie d'enlever mes mains. Je retire brusquement une de mes mains pour la mordre, étouffant un cri. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai mal. Dès que Draco aperçois ma cicatrice rouge sang, je le sens se lever.

Je l'entends parler un instant avec les autres puis j'aperçois Théodore, Vincent et Grégory avec Draco autour de moi. Ils tendent tous les mains vers moi et commence à parler à voix basse. Je les regarde avec incompréhension. Que font-ils? Je ne comprends rien. Puis ils forment un cercle en se tenant les mains.

Soudain une onde banche apparaît et fond sur moi. Je panique brusquement mais me détend doucement. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'on me retire un poids de la poitrine. J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration plus calme. Blaise arrive avec une serviette mouillé qu'il me pose dessus. Je gémi doucement alors que la serviette commence à m'essuyer. Je vois alors Draco qui sourit d'un air coquin. Je rougis légèrement. Il a pris la serviette de Blaise et m'essuies. Je vois les autres rires doucement alors qu'ils retournent dans leur lit.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? », je demande à Draco.

- « Ancienne magie pour notre trigone préféré! », sourit-il.

A la mention de trigone, je m'assombris. Je ne suis pas capable de l'être. La main de Draco se pose sur ma joue. Je le regarde.

- « Hey! », souffle-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ».

Je détourne le visage. Je n'ai pas le courage nécessaire pour ça. Pas pour lui avouer que je ne suis pas celui qu'il attend. Je le sens appuyer sur mon visage et me retourne vers lui.

- « Tout ira bien », murmure-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux gris, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Ca ira alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

J'ai envie de lui crier que non ca n'ira pas parce que je suis incapable de maîtrise cette magie. Parce que je suis trop faible. Deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes doucement comme pour sceller cette promesse. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'embrasse. Et c'est toujours aussi doux. Je tourne la tête pendant qu'il continue de me sécher.

Ca n'ira pas, malgré ses lèvres et son soutient.

Je le sens se recoucher à mes côtés. Je me tourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras.

S'il te plaît, même si ca ne va pas, même si je n'y arrive pas...

Ne m'abandonne pas!

_Point de vue de Sévérus Snape_

Je parcours rapidement les derniers mètres qui me séparent de l'infirmerie. J'ouvre les portes brusquement. Mon regard tombe en premier sur Lucius et Narcissa. Puis je remarque Jean Crabbe assis sur un lit voisin.

- « Vous voilà! », s'exclame Albus avec sa voix de papy gâteau. « Bien, bien nous pouvons commencer alors. »

Il se tourne vers Jean qui me regarde. Il explique brièvement sa fuite précipitée avec les Malfoy sans mentionner le trigone. Je fronce les sourcils. La guerre est proche.

- « Comment vont-ils? », je demande en regardant Pompom.

- « Un peu de repos et quelques bons repas et il n'y paraîtra plus. », me renseigne-t-elle.

Je me sens soulagé. Ils n'ont rien de grave ou d'assez grave pour que Pompom ne puisse réparer.

- « Quand pourront-ils se battre? », je fais en la regardant.

- « Pas avant un certain temps, ils doivent récupérer. », elle fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi diable devraient-ils combattre? ».

- « Oui, Sévérus. », appuie Albus. « Pourquoi? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je regarde Jean qui hoche la tête.

- « Anthony s'occupe des autres. », fait-il. J'acquiesce.

- « De quoi parlez-vous, Sévérus? », claque Albus qui a laisser tomber le papi gâteau. On n'aime pas être mis à l'écart?

- « Il va avoir une attaque bientôt. », je commence. « Dans un jour ou deux, le temps que Voldemort réunisse ses troupes. », je continue sans tenir compte de la grimace de Jean.

- « Et pourquoi il attaquerait? », grogne Albus.

- « Vous savez très bien! », je siffle. « Les choses bougent et cela fait peur à beaucoup de monde dont Voldemort et si vous avez compris l'essentiel vous savez que ca ira dans votre sens alors arrêtez de faire l'enfant! »

Je soutiens le regard meurtrier de mon 'mentor'. Mais je ne détournerai pas le regard et j'ai une très bonne occulmantie. Finalement, il détourne les yeux, furieux.

- « Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que maintenant c'est les anciennes familles contre les autres. », je souffle à regret. « Choisissiez juste votre camp avec votre fichu ordre! ».

Je regarde Albus sortir rapidement de l'infirmerie. Je soupire et vois Jean secouant la tête. Je devais bien une explication pour les Malfoy et Jean. Je regarde Pompom qui a les yeux ronds.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demande-t-elle.

- « Des vielles histoires de familles mais c'est bientôt fini. », réponds Jean. « Pourrais-je rester avec les Malfoy? ».

Elle hoche distraitement la tête et retourne à son bureau. Après un geste de la tête, je sors. Il est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je marche à côté d'Harry qui semble ailleurs. Je soupire. Je l'ai encore embrassé et il n'y a jamais de réponse. Il me semblait que le trigone et son compagnon se trouvaient assez vite. Mais peut-être que c'est du au fait qu'il n'accepte pas son rôle complètement. Je sens très bien qu'il a peur mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le rassurer.

Je regarde Blaise et Théo qui parlent de métamorphose. Blaise me voit et fais un clin d'œil avant de répondre. J'esquisse un sourire. Toujours là, ce sacré Blaise! Je prends la main d'Harry, le surprenant. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'hausse un sourcil.

- « Tu sais, tu vas avoir des rides à force! », je fais mine de rien. « A force de plisser le front. », je rajoute après un regard d'incompréhension.

Il ne dit rien mais me regarde bizarrement. Je lui lâche la main et lui tape légèrement la tête.

- « Idiot! », je souffle. « Arrête de te prendre la tête pour n'importe quoi. », je souris intérieurement quand je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller. « Si tu veux t'inquiéter, pense plutôt au devoir de métamorphose! ». Je le vois blanchir d'un coup. « T'avais pas oublié? », je demande la bouche en cœur.

- « Merlin! », s'exclame-t-il. « C'est sur quoi? ».

Je rie doucement avant de lui expliquer la métamorphose, le charriant sur son manque de mémoire sur le sujet. Blaise et Théo se joignent à nous et c'est dans cette ambiance mi-travailleuse, mi-joyeuse que nous passons les portes de la Grande Salle.

Nous nous asseyons, toujours parlant de la métamorphose quand j'aperçois une ombre par dessus mon épaule. Je me tourne vers le propriétaire de cette ombre et je vois mon parrain Sévérus Snape. Je le regarde, attendant un geste de sa part. Il se penche vers moi et me murmure cinq petits mots qui me soulagent. Je me lève précipitamment, et sort en courant de la Grande Salle. Faisant un dérapage au bout d'un couloir, j'oublie la bienséance qui veut que les Malfoys ne perdent pas leur sang froid et ne courent pas dans les couloirs.

Au diable ces fichues règles!

Alors que je parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent de l'infirmerie, les mots que Sévérus tournent à plein régime dans ma tête.

_Ils sont à l'infirmerie._

_Point de vue de Lucius Malfoy_

Un bruit me sort de mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux en grommelant intérieurement. Qui peut donc faire autant de bruit? Je vois mon fils dans l'encadrement de la porte, les joues rouges et essoufflé. Pourquoi ai-je posé la question? Draco évidement.

Je le vois ignorer superbement Pompresh et se diriger vers moi, en reprenant sa respiration. Il se plante au pied de mon lit, le souffle encore court. Je le vois lutter un instant contre le comportement adapté des Malfoys et ses émotions. J'esquisse un sourire et montre d'un geste de tête un coté de mon lit. Il s'y assoit immédiatement.

- « Maman? », demande-t-il en cherchant du regard dans l'infirmerie.

- « Dans une salle extérieure. », je réponds le front plissé.

- « Elle? », sa voix est angoissée.

- « Elle va bien bien. », je finis. « Grace à Jean. »

Je le vois se tourner vers Jean qui est à la fenêtre. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier sans doute mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à la volée.

C'est encore des Serpentards.

A croire que la maison des verts et argents n'est plus se qu'elle était!

Je soupire avec dérision. Quand on voit se qu'est devenue notre maison, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal. J'aperçois le jeune Potter avec eux. Il a le front plissé en croisant mon regard. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà essayé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Draco se relève et se rapproche de Potter.

- « Père! », commence-t-il avec un ton parfaitement maitrisé. « Je vous présente Harry Potter, le trigone. », son ton est formel et je vois le brun baisser les yeux à la mention du trigone.

- « On se connaît déjà Draco. », fait-il en relevant les yeux. « N'est ce pas Monsieur Malfoy? », son ton est froid.

- « En effet, Monsieur Potter. », je réponds. « Soyez sur que je regrette nos précédentes rencontres. », je courbe légèrement la tête. « J'espère que nos futurs rapports seront différents en tous points. »

Je le regarde acquiesce. Draco nous regarde l'un après l'autre, essayant de savoir quand nous avons pu rentrer en contact.

- « Je déplore les conditions de notre rencontre mais j'espère que vous irez vite mieux. », ses mots sont un peu maladroit mais c'est normal. Après tout il n'a pas eu l'éducation approprié.

- « Je vous en remercie. », je commence respectueusement. « Mais ma présence et celle de mon épouse ne sont dus qu'à Jean Crabbe. », je sourie doucement à Jean qui se trouve en retrait, un peu plus loin.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui. Je vois son fils hésiter, un écart de conduite ne lui sera peut être pas toléré.

- « Ton père va bien et ne devrait pas tarder à donner de ses nouvelles. », fait-il seulement à l'intention de Goyle junior.

Je vois ses épaules se détendre un instant et ouvrir la bouche pour surement avoir plus d'indications mais une voix grave se fit entendre le coupant dans sa tentative.

- « J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié le cours de potions, Messieurs? », la voix glaciale de Sévérus fit son œuvre, glaçant les jeunes. « Car il reste exactement 5minutes et 34 secondes avant le début et je ne tolère aucun retard. ».

C'est avec un plaisir sadique que je les observe se retourner comme un seul homme, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Je les entends presque déglutirent de concert.

- « Mais si le professeur est en retard, les élèves ne sont en retard que après l'arrivée de ce dernier. », tente de se reprendre Draco avec toute la classe des Malfoy. J'en serai presque fier mais je pensais que tu connaissais mieux ton parrain.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malfoy. », tranche la voix de Sévérus. « Je suis dans les temps. Est-ce votre cas? ».

Je le vois pâlir. Ils échangent un regard et se ruent sur la porte comme un seul homme.

- « Monsieur Potter! », les coupe encore une fois Sévérus. « Votre présence n'est pas requise, restez donc là! », rajoute-t-il en me regardant.

Ok, j'ai compris. Il compte sur moi pour m'occuper de lui. Je retiens un soupir. Je passe de dangereux mangemort à baby-sitter...Glorieuse évolution. Mais bon rien que la tête de Potter en vaut le coup. Blême à faire pâlir un mort, les yeux effrayés...J'en ricane. Les autres s'immobilisent aussi mais un raclement de toux de ce cher Sévérus les fait détaler. S'en est presque trop facile...J'aurais peut-être dû me lancer dans l'enseignement. Je vois pourtant Draco se rapprocher de Potter et lui murmurer à l'oreille avant de rejoindre le reste de la bande qui court déjà dans les couloirs. Je secoue doucement la tête.

Les Serpentards ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient.

- « Monsieur Potter. », la voie grave de Sévérus me sort de mes réflexions. « Monsieur Malfoy va vous aider avec votre entraînement. Je verrais votre évolution ce soir. Dernière chose, inutile de venir en cours, je trouve que vous avez une bien mauvaise mine. Sur ce j'ai un cours à donner. ».

Je le regarde sortir en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. Je soupire d'envie. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire ce mouvement et Sévérus qui n'a jamais voulu me dire comment le faire. Je hais cet homme.

Je me tourne vers le jeune Potter qui semble statufier. Mes lèvres s'étirent doucement. Il est vrai que le fait que Sévérus le couvre à de quoi le choquer. Il ne s'agit _que_ du professeur qui n'a jamais pu le voir en pâture. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. J'aurais du rester à Poudelard!

Mais mon amusement retombe bien vite quand je vois deux yeux verts se fixer sur moi. Les mêmes yeux que cette peste de Evans, bien qu'ils aient une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu. Une lueur de peur.

Je souffle doucement. C'était à prévoir.

Voyons jusqu'où vont mes talents de pédagogue.

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter_

Je regarde Mr Malfoy. Ainsi voici mon professeur pour la journée. Je me demande bien ce que je dois faire. Il ne dit rien. Il est assez inquiétant comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il projette. Je sais qu'on est du même côté mais je n'ai pas oublié qu'il a déjà essayé de me tuer. Mais il ne fait toujours aucun geste. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus inquiétant, lui ou Snape qui me fait sécher les cours.

Je suppose que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'a moi.

Il fait enfin un léger geste de tête. Je m'approche de son lit, le cœur battant. Il a déjà essayé de me tuer mais il est à l'infirmerie pour me protéger. Sa présence signifie tout et rien. Voldemort sait surement pour moi et donc la guerre est à nos portes. _Je ne suis pas prêt_. Ou il ne sait rien et l'inévitable est juste reculé. _J'ai peur_. Question : puis-je avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui ne m'est pas favorable? Alors que personne ne reste avec moi? _J'ai peur_. Ma tante, Ron et même Hermione n'étaient pas des personnes sur qui on peut compter alors pourquoi le saurait-il? Et les autres Serpentards m'abandonneront-ils quand ils sauront que je n'arrive à rien? Pourquoi resteraient-ils? Ils veulent juste que quelqu'un fasse le ménage pour eux. Ils veulent juste un héro. _Mais je ne suis pas_ _un héro_. Que fera Snape quand il comprendra? _J'ai peur_. Et Draco? M'aimera-t-il encore ou me laissera-t-il? _J'ai si peur_.

Je cogne le bout du lit. Je m'arrête en reprenant ma respiration. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, il le faut sinon peut-être qu'il sera trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi? Je ne sais pas, juste trop tard. Je fixe les yeux clairs de l'adulte en face de moi.

- « Asseyez-vous. », fait-il doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Pourquoi le fait-il? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir! _Pourtant je le voudrais tant. _« Ce sera plus agréable pour parler. », continu-t-il. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, le cœur battant. « Bien! », fait-il. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant pour le trigone? »

- « Une quinzaine de jours. », ma voix me semble ridiculement faible mais je dois avouer que sa question m'intrigue.

- « Je vois », murmure-t-il. « Et comment allez-vous? »

Je rêve ou il me fait la discussion, là? Il prend de mes nouvelles comme si mon ca l'intéressé! Je sens mon sang bouillonner. Il se fout de moi? Il veut juste se foutre de moi. Je le fusille du regard.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ca peut vous intéresser! », je crache, une pointe au cœur. Parce que malgré tout j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un s'inquiète réellement pour moi._ Comme une famille_.

- « Parce que personnellement si on m'annonçait que je suis le trigone et que tout de suite je devais faire étalage de ma puissance alors que j'ignore tout, je ne serais pas très calme. », me réponds-t-il avec calme et aplomb.

Ma tête est vide. Il s'inquiète pour moi? Mon nez me pique. Je me détourne de lui et prends ma tête dans mes bras, les coudes sur les genoux, mes mains sur le haut de ma tête.

- « Je vais bien. », je souffle. _Mensonge_.

- « Je ne pense pas. », sa voix calme et posée m'horripile. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. _Même si c'est tentant._

- « Ce n'est pas très différent de ce que l'on attendait déjà de moi. », je ferme les yeux au maximum. « Après tout, je ne dois que tuer Voldemort. », je respire calmement.

- « Vous êtes bien le seul adolescent que je connaisse qui doit aborder la chose aussi calmement. », son sarcasme est palpable.

- « J'énonce un fait. Juste un fait. », ma voix tremble. Calmes-toi! Calmes-toi! Tout ira bien. Oui tout ira bien. _Non ca n'ira pas_. Je serre mes poings.

- « Mais vous me semblez un peu trop calme pour dire ce genre de fait. », se moque-t-il. Je serre les dents.

- « Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le choix? », mes muscles se tendent je dois me calmer.

- « On a toujours le choix. », j'ouvre les yeux.

- « Arrêtez donc de dire n'importe quoi. », ma voix est amère. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

- « C'est pourtant bien vrai que l'on a toujours le choix. ».

- « C'est faux! », mon cri rempli l'infirmerie. J'essais de reprendre ma respiration. Je referme mes yeux. Il faut que je me calme.

- « Ce n'est pas faux. Il y a toujours une alternative, Mr Potter. », sa voix est coupante.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas bien saisi l'alternative dans le fait que ce soit lui ou moi! », mon cœur s'affole alors que je tente de calmer ma respiration. « Sa mort ou la mienne. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je dois mourir? », ma voix se casse. « Je n'ai que 17 ans et je dois choisir entre mourir ou tuer? », une larme coule le long de mon nez alors que ma voix tire vers les aigus. « Vous comptez tous sur moi et vous pensez vraiment que je puisse mourir? Que l'espoir du monde magique ait le droit de mourir? », je retiens un sanglot. « Vous croyez vraiment que ca m'amuse!!!Moi je voulais juste rentrer chez moi avec mes parents! », mes cris se perdent dans la pièce blanche alors qu'un corps chaud m'entoure de ses bras. Je me débats mais les bras tiennent bons.

- « Tu as du avoir tellement peur, mon chéri. », la voix douce me calme et je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte, tenant avec force le vêtement dans le dos, le nez dans de longs cheveux blonds, mes larmes se perdant dans un cou blanc.

Ca ressemble surement à ca l'étreinte d'une mère...

_Point de vue de Narcissia Malfoy._

Je sens les deux poings tremblants agripper mon haut de pyjama. Je souffle doucement des mots doux et réconfortants en faisant fit des larmes qui coulent le long de ma nuque. Je caresse doucement d'une main son dos pris de soubresaut et de l'autre ses cheveux.

- « Tout ira bien! », je chuchote. « Ca ne sera peut-être pas facile mais je te protégerais. Personne et encore moins ce serpent te touchera. Pleure mon enfant, pleure et libère toi des tous tes doutes et toutes peurs. Pleures et tout ira mieux. Je te protégerais alors n'ai plus peur. »

J'ai bien conscience de mes mots sans queues ni têtes mais n'en fais pas cas. J'embrasse doucement ses cheveux alors que sa prise se détend. Sa respiration se calme. Je fais signe à Lucuis qui sort de son lit non sans une grimace et l'allonge sur le lit. Je m'assois sur les genoux de Lucius qui s'est lui-même assis sur un lit voisin. Je regarde encore un peu le jeune Potter endormi sous les draps.

Pauvre gosse!

Je soupire dans le cou de Lucuis. Il ressert ses bras autour de moi.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? », demande-t-il. « Tu ne devais pas te reposer? ».

- « Je dormais tranquillement quand un cri m'a réveillé. », je commence. « Alors je suis venu voir tout simplement. ».

- « Toujours aussi curieuse. », sourit-il.

- « Tu lui as dis quoi pour le mettre dans cet état? », je continue.

- "Je voulais juste savoir comment il allait pour l'aider. », soupire-t-il las.

- « Chéri promets-moi de ne plus l'aider si c'est pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. », je le sens se renfrogner. « T'es vexé parce que tu n'as pas des grands dons pour la pédagogie? », je rigole doucement.

- « Tais-toi », grogne-t-il dans mon cou.

Je pouffe doucement. Il grogne de temps en temps mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur. Mon regard se pose sur le jeune Potter. Si jeune et déjà si abîmé. Je n'ai jamais apprécié Evans mais je sais qu'elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe en le voyant. Mais je jure à cette peste rousse que je m'occuperais de lui. Du moins autant que possible.

C'est un gémissement étouffé qui me sort de mes pensées. Lucuis serres les dents. Je fronce les sourcils. J'aperçois Jean qui est dans le même état. J'ai compris. Avec une habitude effrayante, je tourne mon regard vers le bras de Lucius où sa marque est d'un noir profond.

_Point de vue de Lord Voldemort_

Je retire avec agacement ma baguette de la marque de Pettigriow. Il retire son bras immédiatement en couinant dans sa barbe. Sa voix aigue m'insupporte. Je claque la langue et je congédie. Ordre qui pour une fois, il exécute avec brio. Je me lève, les poings tremblants.

Comment?

Comment ont-ils osé me trahir?

Ma colère reprend ses droits sur mon agacement et je regrette d'avoir si vite congédier ce sal rat. J'aurais pu les torturer à distance encore un peu. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas réfléchis assez sur ce coup. Mais le prochain est assurément plus intéressant. Alors Potter serait encore mon problème majeur. Mais si les Malfoy et Crabbe ont trahis, il doit avoir quelque chose de plus. Je claque la langue d'impatience. Personne n'a été fichu de me dire ce qui se passait. L'ange ou le tricone comme le nomme dans sa tête Narcissia Malfoy.

Harry Potter, que viens-tu faire encore là-dedans?

Mais je n'attendrai pas de le savoir car c'est assurément mauvais si un des mes meilleurs éléments me trahit.

La meilleure option est d'attaquer sur l'heure.

Mais il faut que je réunisse toute mon armée avant. Poudelard ne tombera pas avec une poignée de mangemort et je sais que je pourrai compter sur la présence de cet ennuyeux Dumbledore.

Trois jours.

En trois jours, j'aurai réuni tout le monde.

Dans trois jours, j'hotterai la vie de ce gamin qui est trop agaçant pour son bien.

Dans trois jours, je contrôlerai Poudelard.

Dans trois jours, tout sera fini.

* * *

Alors?

Vous voulez un happy end ou non?

Et Ron, bon ou mauvais rôle pour la fin?

(j'ai déjà une petite idée mais j'aime bien avoir plusieurs avis^^)

Reviews please.

patmolDH


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Me revoilà après une longue absence...suis désolée pour ce grand retard. Pour me faire pardonner voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira (enfin j'espère). Il ne restera donc plus qu'un chapitre pour clore cette histoire. Alors rassurez-vous si jamais je me rends compte qu'un seul chapitre ne suffira pas, j'en ferais deux : il est hors de question de bâcler cette histoire! De même je le finirais alors n'ayez pas peur inutilement, si ça n'arrive pas tout de suite c'est juste que j'y travaille^^. Et pour ceux qui veulent une autre histoire un même style : il y a mes deux autres fics qui vont redémarrer quand j'aurais fini Ailes Rouges.

Vous avez tous votez pour un happy end et le sort de Ron est plutôt mitigé : pour la plupart tant qu'il souffre et qu'il meurt tout va bien. Je tiens compte de votre avis pour l'écriture de la fin, le happy end c'est entendu mais le rôle de Ron...Je vous laisse la surprise^^.

Merci à fleurdorient qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre au vue de mes difficultés à contacter ma béta offcielle : cyzia.

Merci à vous tous qui m'avez envoyez des reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'ont redonner de l'inspiration^^. Merci à luthinuvielle, ilovedramas, Touraz, Malicia_Black, onarluca, xodom, Bayla, ugo23, Kisa (merci de m'avoir rappellé ma fic^^), adenoide, Asuka Tanku, briottet, fleurdorient yaoiste, lise 261, Jesse, stormtrooper2, caro06, hermoni, Cricket32, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter (ouin tu me fais peur...je veux pas mourir...snif^^), leticia79, An author alone in the dark, Zelnazoo, livioute, mifibou, Thecrasy, neverland, Wyny (Félicitations^^ tu m'as percé à jour^^t'as tout compirs), atanielle, nomade, Sahada, soldaria, feliness, soizic56, lily2507, Rubie blackie, Ausana, X-Yumi-X, liz54210, Virginie2, Pouet-Pouet, laku-san, flo, yamashita6 et à kietsu.

Merci à lealix, MarieSophie, Sylphee, potter241, Kurogane 43536, potterstoriz, ErikaLunaelleNightspring, Eme Weasel, licylie, Virginie2, Daxt Flomers, Meiy_Girl, Kyuubi62, Isomania, Ausana, lyanna Saint-Ange, Shehara, soldaria, nerverland25, mifibou, zelnazoo, hyna, Angel of Dark Wings, Astrid Potter-Malfoy et Serpy pour avoir mis Ailes Rouges en Favourite Story.

Merci à potter241, nikol-san, Kurogane43536, yamashita6, Esprit-Yaoi, Nalya, ErikaLunaelleNightspring, Sayuri-Hermy, Hino Hatari, Zamio, Licylie, Azra-sama, Virginie2, Meiy-Girl, liz54210, mali64, adhaferablack, idocha, Kyu Redwolf, Rubie Blackie, Sorelia, soizic56, feliness, gueuselou, mifibou, Nalya, 3lle, asbrou, atakina, nedra19, l'existance d'une vie, Sorelia, Emeraude477, Karuka-san et Slithy pour avoir mis Ailes Rouges en Story Alert.

Merci à Virginie2et à lize54210 pour m'avoir mis en Author Alert et en Favorite Author et à mifibou de m'avoir mis en Author Alert.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et ne pas avoir fait de fautes dans vos pseudo. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 24_

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter._

Je suis dans le parc de Poudlard. L'herbe humide me mouille le bas du pantalon. Je frissonne instinctivement. Je regarde autour de moi : le château au loin, le lac à droite et la forêt à gauche. Pas un bruit ne trouble cet instant. Et inexplicablement une angoisse me prend.

Où sont les autres ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a personne. Je secoue la tête pour me calmer. C'est la nuit, il est normal qu'il n'y ait personne. _Alors pourquoi je suis dehors ?_ Je fais taire cette voix et je me mets en marche vers le château. Mes pas sont légers sur l'herbe humide comme si le silence devrait rester maître dans ce lieu.

Une légère brise vient me caresser le visage, jouant avec mes cheveux. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux devant cette douce agression. Quand je les rouvres j'aperçois une forme allongée au loin. Je me dirige vers elle, la pointe d'angoisse me reprenant alors.

Qu'est-ce ?

Je finis par courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il faut que je sache. Maintenant. J'arrive enfin le souffle coupé à côté d'un corps sans vie. Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Qui ? Je le retourne et mon cœur rate un battement. Je me mets à trembler brusquement, le goût de la bile remontant dans ma gorge.

Moi ?

Je me détourne et vomis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis mort ? Mes tremblements s'accentuent alors que l'évidence me frappe.

Je suis mort.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis en train de rêver. C'est un rêve. Une putain de rêve. Je ferme les yeux.

Je veux me réveiller.

Maintenant.

Des bruits me parviennent. Des bruits mats et sourds comme des corps s'échouant au sol.

Des cris, des plaintes, des pleurs.

Et puis ce rire.

Ce rire que je connais si bien.

Ce rire qui je hante mes nuits.

Ce rire qui me terrifie.

Ce rire qui me fait vomir.

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve devant Voldemort. La panique s'empare de moi, alors que je me relève pour lui faire face, baguette en main. Je tremble si fort que je ne sais pas par quel miracle je n'ai pas encore lâché mon item magique. Ma gorge se fait sèche alors que j'essayai de me calmer.

Peine perdue.

Je n'arrive qu'à penser à une seule chose : Je vais mourir.

Mais quelqu'un se met devant moi. Malfoy, le visage tendu à l'extrême, tient le Lord en joue. Je respire de soulagement. A deux on aura peut-être une chance. Mais il ne se retourne pas vers moi, me montrant résolument son dos. Je fronce les sourcils.

- « Tu vas le regretter! », s'exclame Draco, la voix rauque.

- « J'aimerai bien voir ce que tu vas faire », ricane Voldemort. « Surtout que ton héros est mort ! ».

- « La ferme ! », hurle-t-il pour seule réponse alors que je sens mon cœur s'arrêter.

Un sort fuse de la part du Serpentard qui s'écarte aussi sec, évitant le sort mortel de peu. Je recule instinctivement et trébuche. Je tombe par terre, mon cadavre sous les jambes, ses yeux vitreux me regardant, un filet de sang sur les lèvres. Je me mets à trembler de plus belle alors que ma bile remonte. Je me détourne et vide pour la deuxième fois mon estomac.

En face de moi, je vois Blaise tomber sous un Doloris de Bellatrix. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Non.

Je me relève et cours vers Bellatrix. Mais mes sorts ne l'atteignent pas. Un sentiment de découragement me traverse en voyant mon impuissance. Je ne peux rien faire...

Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues alors que j'essaie de frapper Bellatrix sans aucun résultat. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste à frapper dans le vide en pleurant. Ce n'est que quand le corps de Théo me traverse que je me stoppe. Je me tourne vers lui pour voir son corps mutilé, inerte sur le sol. Je me remets à trembler. Mes larmes coulent alors que mon nez me pique. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais quand Vincent tombe à côté de Théo, le bras droit tordu, je ne peux retenir mon cri.

Je cri d'horreur.

Je cri de peur.

J'ai tellement peur.

Si peur.

Je cherche des yeux Blaise qui s'élance sur Bellatrix. Il se fait traverser par un pic lancé par un Mangemort. Greg, lui, reste immobile sous le Doloris.

Ou est Draco ?

Je ne le vois pas. Je me mets à courir en l'appelant de toutes mes forces. Je trébuche sur Neville qui est à moitié brûlé. Je reprends ma course. Ça ne peut pas être possible pourtant ils sont tous morts. Tous. Mais je ne vois pas Draco. C'est à ce moment que je l'apperçois au loin. Il combat Voldemort mais il ne voit pas Bellatrix arriver. Il va se faire avoir. Il faut que je l'aide. Je cours vers lui en hurlant mais il ne m'entend pas. J'accélère encore mais je n'arrive pas à sa hauteur. Je le vois tomber au ralenti. Je hurle à m'en casser la voix, mais rien ne se passe.

J'arrive sur son corps. Sa peau est encore chaude mais il ne respire plus. Je l'appelle, en vain. Mon nez me pique et mes larmes reprennent. J'ai la tête vide. J'ai si mal.

Ils sont tous morts.

Tous.

Tous.

Même Draco.

Alors je hurle. Mon cri déchirant le chaos.

Je crie de rage.

Je crie d'impuissance.

Je crie de tristesse.

Je sens mon corps trembler à cause de mes sanglots. Ma respiration se fait laborieuse. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens si mal.

Cela ne peut pas être vrai.

Cela ne doit jamais arriver.

Je ne le permettrai pas.

Jamais.

Une voix retentit doucement, me poussant à ouvrir les yeux.

- « Le veux-tu vraiment ? », souffle-t-elle. « Veux-tu vraiment éviter ça ? Es-tu prêt à te battre ? ».

Je frissonne. Je le veux vraiment mais...je n'arrive pas. J'ai essayé sans succès de trouver la source de mon supposé pouvoir.

- « Parce que si tu ne fais rien... », reprends la voix alors que des particules dorées apparaissent de nulle part et se réunissent devant moi sous la forme d'une petite fille. « Ça arrivera réellement. Tes camarades, tes amis et même la personne la plus chère à ton cœur. ».

Je la dévisage, les yeux encore humides. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont rassemblés en une tresse qui repose harmonieusement sur sa robe blanche. Ses yeux violets, ainsi que son regard sérieux sont ce qui me frappent le plus.

- « Si tu continues à douter, », insiste-t-elle. « C'est ce qui finira par se passer. »

Je ferme les yeux douloureusement. Je ne le veux pas mais...

- « A moins que cela ne te convienne ? », fait-elle en désignant le champ de bataille d'un large geste de la main.

Je secoue la tête, alors que mes sanglots reprennent. Bien sûr je ne peux pas vouloir que cela arrive. C'est insensé !

- « Alors il faut arrêter de douter. », fait-elle de sa voix cristalline alors que je rouvre les yeux.

Je la regarde, affolé. Je ne veux pas céder mais je ne peux pas faire l'impossible... Elle s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de mes yeux. Elle me sourit doucement.

- « Ce n'est peut être pas aussi impossible que ça ! », elle penche sa tête sur le côté alors que je la dévisage. Je ne suis pas idiot, je l'ai compris. Je sais qui elle est. Je ne suis pas encore schizophrène bien que Voldemort se promène parfois...Je secoue la tête par réflexe. Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi elle m'aidera.

- « Parce que tu es l'être le plus important à mes yeux. », répond-t-elle. « Oui, Harry James Potter, je t'ai attendu pendant cent ans alors je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper. »

- « Mais la dernière fois... », je souffle.

- « Je ne suis pas ton dû. », coupe-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas de maître, je suis libre. ». Ses yeux sérieux deviennent rieurs. « De plus, j'ai bien le droit de 'tester' mon hôte. ». Elle redevient sérieuse en se relevant. Je la suis des yeux. « Cependant j'ai bien envie de jouer. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu l'occasion de me battre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un monstre parce que je vais pouvoir faire autre chose que regarder ! », claque-t-elle.

Je baisse les yeux instinctivement.

- « Le fait que je te protège toi ainsi que tous ceux que tu désires, est-ce si mauvais ? », ricane-t-elle.

- « Non, je... », je fronce les sourcils.

- « Je n'ai pas les mêmes notions que toi », elle tourne sur elle-même. « Il me semblait que tu avais compris que j'étais la magie. », elle se retrouve devant moi. « De la magie brute. Je ne suis là que pour inverser les tendances dans l'avantage des anciennes familles, non pour faire l'arbitre dans vos conflits absurdes. ».

Je me lève doucement, un peu honteux.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis de ton côté. », sourit-elle et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit.

- « Comment ? ».

- « Il faudra faire un ou deux exercices pour éviter que ton corps ne le supporte pas, », énumère-t-elle. « Un peu de synchronisation mentale, et je m'exprimerais à travers toi en temps voulu. », finit-elle. «Rassures toi, je les protégerais ! », sourit-elle après m'avoir fixé un instant.

Une bouffée de soulagement me prend. Ainsi je vais pouvoir les protéger grâce à elle. Draco ne mourra pas !

- « J'espère te revoir prochainement. », dit-elle en faisant une révérence. « Quelqu'un commence à se faire du souci. »

_Point de vue de Narcissa Malfoy._

Alors que la marque de Lucius vient de se calmer, j'entends Harry gémir dans son sommeil. Je me tourne vers lui et le vois se débattre en pleurant et en gémissant. Mes yeux s'assombrissent. Pauvre enfant ! Je vais pour m'approcher de lui, mais une barrière me stoppe. Avec une grande tristesse, je pose ma main sur cette protection invisible. Ainsi donc il se protège lui-même. Pourtant cela aurait dû être le rôle de ses parents. Je sais bien que ses parents sont morts, mais sa famille aurait du le protéger ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas au vue de cette protection. Un sourire triste apparaît sur mes lèvres. Lily Evans était le genre de fille déterminée et réservée, sauf en présence de Potter. Il fut un temps où nous aurions pu devenir amies, je pense. Mais je sais aussi que sa sœur la détestait. Je le lui ai fait remarqué assez souvent pour le savoir. J'ai toujours dit que Dumbledore était fou. Ce gosse ne méritait pas cette vie.

Je le vois se calmer. Quelques instants après, la protection semble disparaître sous mes doigts. Je m'avance doucement et m'assois à côté de lui. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Ses yeux papillonnent un instant avant de me regarder. Je lui souris doucement. Sourire auquel il répond. Je le vois plisser les yeux. Je prends les lunettes sur la table de chevet et les lui mets sur le bout du nez. Il me sourit encore.

- « Quelle heure est-il ? », sa voix est encore pâteuse.

- « Il est quinze heures. », je réponds machinalement. « Si tu as faim, je peux appeler un elfe. ».

- « Non, ça va. », commença-t-il. « Je n'ai pas très faim. ».

- « Arrêtes de faire ça. », je souffle.

- « Faire quoi ? », il me fixe des ses yeux innocents.

- « Tu viens de faire un cauchemar. », je fais. « Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. »

- « Je vous remercie. », il fait une pause puis se tourne vers l'autre côté. « J'ai vu des choses horribles, des choses qui peuvent se produire mais », sa voix basse se fait plus forte. « j'ai trouvé la solution. ».

- « Comment ? », je suis incrédule. Je lui demande de faire plus attention à lui et il me sort ça.

- « Je sais comment faire pour vous protéger ! », il se retourne vers moi, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- « Harry ! », je déglutis difficilement. « Ce n'est pas dangereux ? ».

Pas pour vous, je pense... », il commence.

Je le gifle sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas _ça _le plus important. Mon nez me pique désagréablement alors que je sens des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux. Il me regarde, interloqué, ses beaux yeux verts écarquillés. Ne comprend-t-il pas ?

- « Je t'interdis ! », je gronde. « Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de te faire du mal. Je préfère mourir cent fois, plutôt que de te voir blessé. Ce n'est pas important si nous sommes blessés. Ce n'est pas _ça_ le plus important. Le plus important c'est toi ! », ma voix part dans les aigus.

- « Je... », il fronce les sourcils. Ne comprend donc t-il pas ?

- « Il est sûr que tu as un rôle à jouer pour nous, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel. », je reprends ma respiration. Il faut qu'il comprenne. « L'important, c'est toi. La façon dont tu as appris que tu étais le Trigone, personne ne devrait avoir vivre une telle expérience. Tu as du avoir si peur. Tu dois comprendre que cette peur est normale, et tout à fait compréhensible. Tu dois comprendre que nous sommes là pour toi ! Il existe des liens entre les sangs-purs et si l'un de nous est orphelin, les autres lui portent assistance. Regarde, le jeune Longdubat, ma sœur a tué ses parents mais s'il n'y avait pas eu sa grand-mère, il serait parti chez les Lovegood. Et puis on a toujours aidé les Longdubat en cas de besoin pour le petit. Nous nous affrontons de par idéaux, mais c'est la première fois ! ».

Je me stoppe. Ses yeux sont toujours écarquillés. Je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je recommence à lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne bronche pas.

- « Je sais que ce n'a jamais été le cas pour toi mais... », je prends ma voix la plus douce qu'il soit. « c'est les adultes qui doivent protéger les enfants. Pas le contraire. Alors si tu as peur, si tu penses que tu n'y arriveras pas, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Car même si tu n'es pas celui qu'on dit, même si tu es incapable de tout changer maintenant, ce qui serait normal, nous, nous t'aimerons quand même. Nous te protégerons car en plus d'être un membre des sangs purs, tu es le symbole de notre union. Alors ton angoisse n'a pas lieu d'être. ».

Je vois ses yeux devenir humides alors qu'il fixe le plafond.

- « Pourtant j'ai des ailes. », souffle-t-il. « Des putains d'ailes de piaf. C'est anormal. Vous ne pouvez pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça... ».

- « Et peux-tu me dire où est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose de normal dans le monde magique ? », je souris. « On vit comme il y a plusieurs siècles, nos domestiques sont des elfes et les dragons existent. Dirais-tu que tout ceci est normal ? Et honnêtement, je pense que les ailes sont bien plus jolies qu'une queue et des cornes, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Je le vois fermer les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre doucement.

- « Chut ! Pleures tant que tu veux. », je chuchote. « Dorénavant, je veille sur toi et plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je te le promets. ».

_Point de vue de Severus Snape._

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie avec Jean, des potions plein les bras. J'en profiterais pour voir comment va Lucius, sa marque a dû le brûler autant que Jean. Et puis je pourrais voir s'il s'en sort avec ce fainéant de Potter. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant le jeune Potter dans l'étreinte de Narcissa et Lucius à côté en train de chouiner.

Dire que parmi les sangs purs, il est reconnu pour être l'un des plus dignes et des plus fiers.

Heureusement qu'il ne se laisse pas aller en société, quoique, certaines personnes pourraient faire des crises cardiaques ce qui pourrait être intéressant. Je le regarde feindre des larmes de crocodiles avant de claquer ma langue. Il se tourne vers moi, et j'ai comme un doute sur ce qui va se passer.

- « Sev, », se plaint-il. « Dis-lui que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'attention ! ».

Je secoue la tête alors que je me dirige vers l'armoire des potions. Je les range machinalement en essayant vainement de ne pas entendre le plaidoyer de Lucius sur le fait que sa femme devrait s'occuper de lui parce que lui, il souffre énormément et que non, le jeune Potter n'allait pas défaillir dans la seconde. Ce à quoi Narcissa répondit, avec l'acidité et la classe des Black, qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'elle n'était pas sa chose.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Ce n'est pas possible. De vrais gosses. Est-ce que Merlin peut me dire pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ces choses là.

- « Si tu arrives à faire autant de bruit, », je commence. « c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal que ça. ».

J'ignore son regard courroucé, alors que Jean pouffe d'amusement.

Qui a dit que les Mangemorts étaient des gens sinistres ?

Ils sont tous tarés, oui !

Je me tourne vers Lucius qui vient de se reprendre et imite une tragédienne grecque en disant que je traite son état avec beaucoup trop de désinvolture à son goût. Dans ce genre de situation, je sais pourquoi j'ai des envies de meurtre. Je le regarde, agacé, avant de sortir une fiole de ma robe.

- « Lucius, », je susurre. « Veux-tu que je te donne une vraie raison de gémir ainsi ? J'ai justement sur moi cet essai. Cela te tente-t-il ? ».

- « T'es vraiment pas agréable. », ronchonne-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je hausse un sourcil. Moi ? Amusant ? Il croyait quoi ? Il a perdu plus que je pensais.

C'est un bruit sourd et répétitif qui me sort de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers la source et vois un petit hibou noir avec une tâche blanche sur la tête. Je fronce les sourcils.

Déjà ?

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir reconnu Sylvia, le hibou de Anthony. Jean a déjà Sylvia sur le bras, la fenêtre ouverte. Il parcourt la note rapidement avant de me la tendre. Bien que j'aie une idée sur ce que c'est, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender.

_Attaque dans trois jours. Poudlard. Contacte tous ses alliés. Préviens les autres._

Je fronce les sourcils, j'avais raison d'appréhender. Je jette un regard en coin à Potter. Ses grands yeux verts me dévisagent. Tout dans sa posture me crie que c'est un enfant perdu, de son pyjama légèrement trop grand, à son innocence et l'ignorance qui semblent transpirer de sa personne. Ce qui m'a toujours irrité chez lui me donne des scrupules aujourd'hui à le briser. Car c'est bien ce que fait la guerre.

Je ne le sais que trop bien...

Je me tourne vers Lucius. Ils doivent être au courant.

- « Comment se passe votre... », je commence mais l'insolence de Potter semble plus grande.

- « Tout va bien, Monsieur. », me coupe-t-il. « Je sais comment faire pour faire ce que je dois. ».

- « Cela est très intéressant, Mr Potter. », je claque. « Mais je ne vous savais pas expert en Légilimencie, votre niveau m'était apparu dernièrement comme médiocre. Je vous prierais donc d'attendre la fin de mes questions avant d'y répondre. », je le vois se tendre avec satisfaction.

- « Sev. », gronde Narcissa. Je hausse les épaules pour désamorcer la dispute qui s'annonce. Il n'est jamais bon de se mettre un Black à dos.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, cela est prévu dans trois jours. », j'annonce sans préambule.

Le visage de Lucius devient sérieux, Narcissa pâlit, alors que Potter ferme les yeux tremblant. Bien on a une belle bande de bras cassés : deux fugitifs, deux évadés, un gosse et moi. On va avoir besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore. Je grimace. Rien que lui demander de l'aide suffit à m'énerver, mais bon la fin justifie les moyens comme disent les moldus.

- « Prévenez tous vos alliés. », je soupire. Je me sens fatigué d'un coup. « Préparez-vous au mieux et faites vos plans. Demain nous ferons le point. »

- « Tu donnes des ordres maintenant ? », ronchonne Lucius.

- « Croyais-tu que cela t'était réservé ? », je hausse un sourcil sarcastiquement. Il n'y a que Lucius pour s'indigner quand la situation est si mauvaise. Surtout sur un détail comme cela.

- « Et le respect des ainés ? », rétorque-t-il.

- « Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, », je siffle. « Permettez-moi de me retirer, de hautes affaires m'attendent. ».

Je me détourne, et sort un sourire aux lèvres en entendant Lucius bougonner dans sa barbe. Mais je redeviens sérieux.

Direction Dumbledore.

_Point de vue d'Albus Dumbledore._

Je soupire devant mes papiers pour la énième fois. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Comment les choses ont pu en arriver là ? Harry qui ne me parle plus, Severus qui se dresse contre moi, sans parler du fait que la situation m'échappe totalement. Je passe machinalement ma main dans ma barbe. La situation n'a pas été aussi difficile depuis longtemps. Je me sens si vieux...

Une discussion étouffée me sort de mes pensées. Je tends l'oreille.

- « Severus, », fait la voix irritée de Minerva. « Tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça ! Et puis qu'est ce qui se passe ? Severus ! ».

- « Laisse-moi passer Minerva. », siffle Severus. « Ça ne te regarde pas ! ».

- « Comment ça ne me regardes pas ? », s'indigne-t-elle. « Et je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer ! », fait sa voix claire alors qu'ils pénètrent dans mon bureau.

Je me redresse imperceptiblement et remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez. Ils se fusillent du regard sans se soucier de moi. Puis Severus se tourne vers moi.

- « Voldemort va attaquer dans trois jours Poudlard. », lance-t-il avec son tact habituel.

Je cille. Mais Minerva réagit plus vite que moi.

- « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? », s'exclame-t-elle. « Ne me dis pas que ça à avoir avec Potter ! », sa voix devient stridente.

- « Il se trouve que si ! », claque-t-il. Elle doit le tanner depuis un moment déjà pour qu'il s'emporte si vite. « Et il se trouve que nous maitrisons la situation. Enfin en partie. », se corrige-t-il en voyant le regard furibond que Minerva.

- « Je ne vous dérange pas ? », fais-je en coupant leur échange. Ils se tournent vers moi comme un seul homme.

- « Albus, les vieilles familles vont nous aider mais pour protéger les élèves ça ne sera pas suffisant. », expose-t-il. « La plupart sont des enfants et les autres Mangemorts, les uns sont expérimentés et les autres sûrement torturés en ce moment. Le lord noir n'aime pas les secrets. »

- « Je vois, », je me lisse la barbe. La situation est critique. « une réunion de l'Ordre s'impose ».

Oui la situation est critique.

Mais il me semble que cela risque de développer la situation présente.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je marche le plus vite possible dans les couloirs. Je sais que je n'ai rien à dire face à mon parrain mais laisser Harry face à mon père alors que la tension entre eux était palpable, c'est de la folie. De plus, mon père n'est pas une personne très...adroite ? Je secoue la tête. Le véritable problème est qu'Harry est sur les nerfs, il a des humeurs changeantes, et est perdu. J'accélère le pas. J'espère que Harry est encore entier...

- « Relax, mec ! », souffle Blaise en arrivant à ma hauteur. « On fait pas un marathon ! Suis sûr qu'Harry va bien. ». Je lui lance un regard affolé.

- « Tu te rappelles la première fois que t'es venu à la maison ? Que t'es resté avec mon père ? ».

- « Dépêchons-nous ! », fait-il en accélérant le pas, une lueur angoissé dans le regard.

Je souris intérieurement. Je crois me rappeler qu'il n'a pas voulu revenir pendant au moins un an, mais je n'ai jamais su ce que mon père avait pu faire.

Je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie et je vois Harry dans son lit. Ma mère est assise à côté de lui et mon père est allongé dans le lit voisin. Le père de Crabbe est assis sur chaise près de lui est lui parle à voix basse. A mon entrée, Harry tourne ses yeux verts dans ma direction et ses lèvres s'étirent doucement dans un sourire.

Je soupire de soulagement à sa vue. Il va bien. Blaise semble lui aussi se détendre. Nous nous approchons de lui tout en saluant les adultes. Je remarque rapidement que ma mère l'a adoptée. Elle semble plus protectrice que jamais. Elle a compris que j'étais son compagnon...

- « Comment vas-tu ? », je commence.

- « Bien, », son sourire me serre le cœur. « J'y suis arrivé ! », fanfaronne-t-il.

- « Bien sûr ! », je souris. « Impossible n'est pas Potter. », ma voix est légèrement sarcastique en souvenir du vieux temps.

- « Je l'ai rencontré, », explique-t-il émerveillé. « Elle est très jolie et gentille. », je sens la jalousie arriver. « Elle va nous aider. », conclut-il. Je souris.

- « Super ! », je lance. « Mais je laisserais personne te blesser. », je promets en me penchant à son oreille. Je le vois rougir légèrement et je me permets un sourire satisfait.

- « Draco ! », m'interpelle mon père le visage sérieux. « Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. », je me tourne vers lui interrogatif. Je ne capte que le froncement de sourcil d'Harry. « Dans trois jours... », commence-t-il.

- « Nous mèneront la troisième guerre. », continue ma mère. « Il faut réunir nos forces et nous préparer. ».

J'ai l'impression d'avaler une brique. Trois jours. J'ai la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Trois jours... C'est rapide. Un peu trop même. Mais quand je regarde Harry, je souris narquoisement.

- « Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de casser du serpent, pas toi ? », je ricane en me tournant vers Blaise.

- « En fait, », approuve ce dernier. « Il est temps de lui montrer qu'il ne peut pas s'attribuer la gloire de Serpentard alors qu'il ignore tout de nous. »

Le gloussement de Harry me réchauffe le cœur.

Et pour la première fois, je sais que nous passerons cette épreuve avec brio.

Si Harry peut rire devant l'horreur, alors que comme nous il a peur, je peux être confiant et me dire que rien n'est impossible.

L'espoir est bien présent.

_Point de vue de Minerva Mac Gonagall_

Lord Voldemort arrive ? La guerre est aux portes de Poudlard ? Cela me rappelle une lointaine époque. Finalement rien n'a changé depuis tout ce temps :

On est toujours en guerre,

Tom est toujours au sommet de sa puissance,

Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard,

Un Potter et un Londubat sont toujours à Gryffondor,

Un Malfoy à Serpentard,

Je porte encore des lunettes.

Non cela ne change pas vraiment sur le fond.

Pas du tout.

Mais il y a quelques changements, Severus qui grandit je suppose et Albus qui vieillit. Je ne vois que cela pour qu'il se repose sur un enfant au final. Malgré toutes les prophéties du monde, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Albus puisse se montrer aussi injuste. Je sais bien qu'il doit nous sauver mais on ne demande pas ça à un enfant.

Je lui avais dit que les Dursley n'étaient pas une bonne famille mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Quand j'ai revu Harry pour la première fois, j'ai été extrêmement triste de ne pas m'être trompée sur sa 'famille d'accueil'. J'ai vu le destin s'acharner sur ce gosse trop émerveillé pour comprendre dans quelles situations il se mettait. La pierre philosophale, le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, le tournoi des sorciers...

Est-il écrit qu'Harry doit mourir avant de finir Poudlard ?

Poudlard est censé être une maison, un refuge...Pour lui c'est une épreuve de survie. Cela n'est pas normal. Je suis incapable de le protéger comme un autre de mes chers Gryffondors. J'ai échoué dans mon rôle de directrice.

Mais quand j'entends que Voldemort vient dans cette école dans l'intention d'en finir avec Harry, et que Severus se démène pour le protéger, je suis soulagée. Ainsi quelqu'un arrive à s'occuper de lui, et à le voir comme un enfant. Aujourd'hui quand je vois mon triste collègue s'animer pour cet élève, je prends espoir.

Peut-être pourrais-je aider ?

Cet enfant a déjà suffisamment souffert pour un cycle de réincarnation.

Je veux aider.

Je veux protéger.

Lui.

Tous mes élèves.

Mais la réaction d'Albus me déçoit. Pour la première fois, je me dis qu'il se fait vieux. Bien vieux pour se rabattre sur un pauvre enfant.

Je regagne mes appartements tranquillement. Le calme avant la tempête. Quoique dise Albus je sais où est ma place, et je le ferais.

Si Tom veut toucher à un seul cheveu de l'un de mes élèves il devra me passer sur le corps!

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat _

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Alors comme ça, nous sommes au pied du mur. Déjà. Ou enfin, devrais-je dire. Plus vite on chassera Voldemort, plus vite Harry ira mieux. Je sais que malgré tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry, le pire est sans doute Voldemort. Or il est bien la seule personne que je connaisse qui a le droit à une vie paisible. Une vie sans guerre, ni conflits. Alors plus vite tout ceci finira, mieux ça sera.

J'attache solidement ma lettre à une chouette, il est temps que grand-mère arrive. Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde et Merlin sait que si elle n'est pas sur le champ de bataille elle fera une crise. Et malgré ses 65 ans, elle fait peur quand elle s'énerve. J'ai un frisson. Je caresse la chouette et la regarde partir dans la nuit tombante.

Je me frotte la nuque et descends de la volière. La nouvelle de l'attaque s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. Messieurs Malfoy et Crabbe organisent une 'remise en forme' pour nous. Je regarde ma montre. Je suis dans les temps. Les autres sont inquiets. Je soupire. Ils se cacheront, se reposant sur une poignée de professeurs et un des leurs à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Ils me font pitié. Je pouffe, quand on sait qu'ils sont pour la majorité à Gryffondor...

Je croise Hermione dans le couloir. Je la salue de la tête et continue mon chemin. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se terre elle. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle va faire. Je hausse les épaules. Il me tarde d'avoir la réponse. Je tourne au coin et croise Blaise. Je lui souris et il me répond. Nous continuons en silence. Enfin, nous arrivons à la salle sur demande. J'ouvre la porte et entre, suivi de Blaise. Elle est immense. Une foule est regroupée là, Serpentards, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors tous parlant doucement. Au centre je peux voir une estrade. Alors que je m'approche d'Ernie, Monsieur Malfoy monte sur l'estrade.

- « Merci à tous d'être venus. », commence-t-il alors que le silence se fait. « Si vous êtes ici, vous devez savoir que dans trois jours, la guerre sera à nos portes. Bien que nous connaissions tous le trigone, il est hors de question de le laisser seul. Nous devons l'accompagner, le soutenir et le protéger. Avec Jean Crabbe, nous allons vous entraîner le plus possible pour vous préparer. », il fait une courte pause. « Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, nous allons commencer. »

Je souris. Peut importe ce qui arrivera, nous serons prêts. Et j'en connais qui risquent d'être surpris.

Oui.

Nous serons prêts.

_Point de vue d'Hermione Granger_

Je soupire alors que j'écrase mes petits pois. Ainsi tout sera bientôt fini. Dans trois jours, Voldemort sera à Poudlard. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur. Si peur. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ce genre de choses puisse m'arriver. Bien que vu tout ce qui nous est arrivé à Harry, Ron et moi, j'aurai pu l'envisager. Après tout ce n'est qu'une escalade logique. Mais cela me terrifie tout autant.

Je regarde la table et ne voit ni Neville qui est parti avec une partie de l'école se préparer à leur façon, ni Harry qui est parti s'enfermer avec Snape pour 'mieux faire connaissance avec la fillette'.

Je souris. C'est bien Harry pour arriver à faire ce genre de réflexion naïve alors que la situation est critique. Il n'est pas naïf, c'est sûr. Je pense juste que c'est une façon comme une autre de gérer son stress.

Mais quand je regarde la Grande Salle, la seule chose que je pense c'est : combien iront se battre ?

Je regarde les premières années. Pas eux c'est sûr et évident. Mais pour nous. Je lève la tête brusquement.

Je refuse d'être celle qui se cachera.

Je refuse de laisser les choses se passer comme ça.

Je refuse de me reposer sur les sangs purs.

Je refuse d'être mise à l'écart alors que mon meilleur ami est en danger.

Je refuse.

Je monte sur la table et me dresse de toute ma hauteur. Je prends une grande respiration alors que le silence se fait progressivement.

- « Miss Granger ! », m'interpelle Mac Gonagall. « Veuillez descendre ! ».

- « Non. », je réponds en la regardant. « J'ai quelque chose à dire Madame. », elle me fixe des ses yeux acérés et je me dis que je suis bonne pour un passage dans son bureau. Normalement l'idée même me ferait horreur mais pas maintenant. Pas là. Je sais ce que je dois faire. « Dans trois jours, on sait tous ce qui va arriver ! », je commence. « Oui, on le sait bien et nous sommes là à manger alors que l'on pourrait se préparer. Que l'on pourrait prendre les armes, nous aussi ! »

- « Miss Granger ! », claque Dumbledore. « Arrêtez cela. La plupart ne sait pas lancer de sorts d'attaque de niveau 3 ! ».

- « Mais nos amis, nos camarades, ils vont se battre eux ! », ma voix se fait forte. « Pouvons-nous les abandonner comme ça sous prétexte que nous sommes faibles, que nous n'avons pas le même sang ! ».

- « Miss Granger ! », fait Dumbledore en se levant. « C'est assez ! Vous n'êtes pas en âge ! Descendez tout de suite ! »

- « Parce qu'ils sont en âge ! », ma voix est stridente. « Quel est le bon âge pour aider ses amis ? Pour montrer nos opinons ? Je refuse tout simplement de laisser mes amis seuls face au danger ! Et vous ? », je regarde les Serpentards, puis les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles puis les Gryffondors. « Nous sommes le courage et la témérité ! La guerre nous ferait peur à nous Gryffondors ? La fidélité n'est-elle pas la première qualité des Poufsouffles ? Ainsi que la loyauté ? Les Serdaigles ne sont pas capable d'assumer leurs visions des choses ? Ils ne sont pas capables de se battre pour ça ? Et les Serpentards ne voient-ils pas leur intérêt dans le fait d'y aller à plusieurs plutôt que seuls ? Ne sont-ils pas solidaires entre eux ? »

- « Ça suffit ! » gronde Dumbledore. « Dans mon bureau ! ».

- « N'y-a-t-il personne ? Personne pour aider des amis ? », je crie. Il faut qu'ils entendent mon appel. Dumbledore s'avance vers moi alors que je cherche des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait m'appuyer. « Personne ? ».

Dumbledore arrive à ma hauteur et m'attrape le bras. Je me laisse faire, vaincue. Ainsi personne ne va faire quelque chose ?

Je baisse la tête alors qu'il m'emmène hors de la Grande Salle.

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux.

Ainsi personne ne va faire quelque chose.

Personne...

- « Je..., » commence un élève de Poufsouffles l'air mal assuré me faisant tourner la tête. « Il est hors de question que je laisse Ernie tout seul ! ».

- « Je ne laisserai pas pas tomber Harry non plus ! », s'écrie Seamus en se levant.

- « Moi non plus ! Ni Neville d'ailleurs ! », renchérit Dean.

Je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'espoir alors que un par un les élèves se lèvent pour montrer leur loyauté à un ou plusieurs de leurs amis.

Et encore plus quand Dumbledore vaincu nous autorise à nos battre

L'espoir est revenu dans nos cœurs.

Dans mon cœur.

Rien n'est impossible.

Rien.

* * *

Alors? Ca vous as plu?

Reviews svp

PatmolDH


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou tout le monde !

Non vous ne révez pas ! C'est bien le dernier chapitre d'Ailes Rouges ! Après plus d'un an voilà le dernier chapitre qui va clore cette histoire. Je pense que certains seront déçus car je n'ai pas approfondis l'histoire entre Draco/Harry. Je pense du coup changer le rating de la fic par la suite. Tout dépend si un jour une idée d'épilogue germé dans mon esprit. Mais pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée alors n'espérer pas trop. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai dû le modifier des dizaines de fois pour qu'il me semble acceptable. Je crois que j'aurais mon maximum pour que la fin ne soit pas baclée.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merci à Cyzia pour sa correction de ce chapitre.

Merci à onarluca, felinness, Virginie2, cosmosattiude, adenoide, Cricket32, strormtrooper2, elfi, an author alone in the dark, Eme Weasel, yamashita6, lily2507, li-san, fleurdorient yaoiste, saky, Gwenhifar, Sahada, Wyny, Cleo McPhee, lablonde 2712, Flo, soldaria, Kisa, Livioute, grispoils, luffynette (tous tes petits mots m'ont bien fait rire^^), Rosie74, Kisa, Cyzia, ilovedramas (note à toi même relis la fic en entier^^ c'était le petit que tu m'avais demandé à te rapeller), atanielle, cœur-de-sang666, xodom, lise261, Horumy, ShadowSaphir, yotma, lilou5701, Clairehime, tylia-sama, Laura, aline, titemb-bm, Imala95 , lilylys, HEROICA FANTASIE 8, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, potter29, Lustinus (thanks), clamaraa, Aislinn123, Flore Jade, mamanline, saky, Shamaya, nushan ynis (ne pleure pas la voilà la suite), Shann11, Kahome, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, caence, Charlene, Lunicorne, Darcas Lyx, jument fiere, musme, Marion Virginie Potter-Malfoy, ugo2, pour leur reviews.

Merci à orianne T., osmose, Cleo McPhee, Aralicia, Rosie 74, Rukia-Sly, Rikka Yomi, unelectrice, walexia, Didine659, cœur-de-sang666, Mrs Lunard, Devangel-black rose, Isa Swan, Maryell, Midnight Licorn, Megumi788, lilou5701, dgedge36, nonoox-974-91, Clairehime, Elody Jedusor, Murielfragg, la Ptite Coquine, titemb-bm, p'tite kissy, Amie Hotchpotch, sevy-chan, lilylys, crystal de jade, Lia jade, potter29 , kivinis, Tropfenmeer, lanaika, the-pretty-wolf, Lustinus, clamaraa, Aislinn123, mamanline, Magic Irisis, daslana, elfil, Azriel Snape, tchutchu94, Aya-Natsu, ange blanc, Folla Deshi, Lady Deather, Nathy-666, saya realita, Kauvou, djamgo, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, , AngeNostalgique, darkharry2.0, yuseiko-chan, punkmouvu, Coccillette, Xelecia, Raven AzuNoctuli, Raven AzuNoctuli (oui t'as raison c'est bien X-men 3), Bayla, sakura494, Mistrel, caence, Yume Saint-Clair, Azurial, Kurogane43536, saya realita, sevy-kisa, hpss-love, EldaThren, pour avoir mis cette fic en favorite story.

Merci à Cleo McPhee, grispoils, luffynette Rikka Yomi, unelectrice, Gigi T, ashuraochan, ShadowSaphir, Megumi788, lilou5701, kerana, dgedge36, Clairehime, Lily , tylia-sama, Murielfragg, La Ptite Coquine, p'tite kissy, titemb-bm, mamanline, aleane, lilylys, Lia jade, HEROICA FANTASIA 8, twiix-x, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, potter29, bianka17, clamaraa, Arawelle, Aislinn123, Flore Jade, Shamaya, dylvie, GryfSly, liberlycaride, Mayalin, Akira Makkuro, MissPrincesseSourire, Flore Jade, CrazyWizard, yuseiko-chan, Muschu', caence, melana76, musme, hpss-love, bebidoo pour avoir min une alert story.

Merci à fleurdorient yaoiste, luffynette, potter29, elfil, Nathy-666, FILIE, mamanline, Kurogane43536 pour m'avoir mis en author alert.

Merci à Maryell, titemb-bm, potter29, Nathy-666, mamanline, pour m'avoir mis en favorite author.

* * *

Petit résumé de l'histoire :

Harry se trouve être le trigone, emblème du monde magique qui n'apparaît que tous les cent ans. Sa mission est de bouleverser l'équilibre magique pour qu'il soit favorable aux sangs purs. Pour cela une confrontation avec Voldemort est inévitable.

Ron et Hermione vont découvrir le secret d'Harry et vont le rejetter. Seul et despérer, il sera aider par Draco Malfoy qui lui dévoilera sa véritable identitée. Soutenu par les Serpentards et Neville, Harry se prépare à la guerre. Le grand jour est enfin arrivé.

* * *

**Ailes Rouges**

Par patmolDH

_Chapitre 25_

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat._

Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Les yeux ouverts je regarde les aiguilles sur mon réveil. Minuit. Je cligne les yeux et me remets sur le dos. Ainsi le grand jour est arrivé. Je soupire doucement. C'est la fin d'une ère. Je ne sais pas si je serai encore là ce soir. Je me redresse et observe mes camarades de chambre endormis. On s'est vraiment bien amusé. Dean et Seamus sont vraiment géniaux. Même Ron, on a bien rigolé.

Mais c'est fini.

Je me lève doucement. Je ne peux plus dormir. Trop d'excitation. Mes pieds frissonnent sous les pierres froides. Je prends le paquet que ma grand-mère m'a envoyé hier, et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je le pose et me déshabille. L'eau chaude me relaxe.

Ai-je peur?

Seul un imbécile n'aurait pas peur. Je suis mort de peur. Je vois mes mains trembler sous la douche. Mais cela ne change rien. J'irai me battre aujourd'hui. Je soupire. Et puis je ne suis pas tout à fait démuni. Nos cours intensifs de combats ont porté leurs fruits. Je me permets un sourire. Ils risquent d'avoir des surprises. Je me savonne énergiquement. Je vais leur montrer ce qu'est un Londubat! Mes parents seront fiers. Ma grand-mère aussi.

Je sors d'un pas décidé. Je m'essuie et ouvre enfin le paquet. J'y trouve une tenue traditionnelle de combat. Elle est d'un rouge brun profond et chaleureux. Le tissu glisse entre mes doigts. Je sors aussi un pantalon d'un marron plus foncé. Il est déjà plus rêche au contact. Je le mets tranquillement. Je passe ensuite mon haut de la même couleur. Ils s'adaptent comme une seconde peau. J'aime les vêtements magiques. Je passe ensuite ma robe. Je vois que ma grand-mère y a mis le blason de ma famille ainsi que la rune de guérison. Je souris doucement. Me voilà fin prêt.

J'attrape ma baguette en sortant de la chambre et descends sans un bruit. Tout est calme. Les couloirs sont plongés dans la pénombre, à peine éclairé par la lune. On entend le chuchotement du vent dans les arbres. La sérénité du château me repose. Mais je pense à ce vieux diction moldu : le calme avant le tempête. Je gravis les dernières marches vers la grande salle. Je vais m'asseoir à la table de griffondor.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus que l'attente.

J'étends mes jambes et je penche la tête en arrière. Le plafond ne m'a jamais paru aussi beau. Je regarde sans ciller la nuit. Un frôlement me tire de ma contemplation. Je vois une jeune fille, elle aussi vêtue d'une tenue traditionnelle. Ses yeux marron scrutent la pièce et elle va s'asseoir à la table des Poustouffles. Elle lisse sa robe ocre avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras, le regard se perd aussi dans le ciel étoilé.

Je souris doucement. C'est Anna Boot. Je retourne à mon observation. Je crois que l'on a eu tous la même idée alors que d'autres bruits de pas me parviennent.

_Point de vue de Ron Weasley. _

Je suis dans mon lit, couché sur le côté. J'ai remonté ma couverture jusqu'à mes cheveux pour que les gars me croient endormi. Mais la vérité est que je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est la première fois que je n'y arrive pas. J'ai entendu Neville se préparer et descendre et mon cœur s'est gonflé.

J'ai peur.

Si peur.

Il va peut être mourir.

Mais il va au combat.

Je ne comprends pas.

C'est Neville le froussard. Pourquoi est-il si courageux alors que moi ?... Je soupire doucement en me découvrant. Je descends dans la salle commune. Je m'assois devant le feu, dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé.

Pourquoi?

Comment en est-on arrivé là?

Comment tout a commencé?

J'ai un sourire amer. Bien sûr que je le sais. Harry m'a caché le fait qu'il était le Trigone. Je soupire. J'étais pourtant son meilleur ami, mais non Môssieu garde toute l'attention sur lui. Un pli amer se forme au coin de mes lèvres.

Je le sais qu'il n'y peut rien.

Non rien.

Mais...

J'aurais voulu que ça soit moi.

J'aurais voulu qu'on me regarde moi, rien que pour moi.

J'aurais voulu me démarquer.

Pour une fois.

Juste une fois.

Je pose ma tête sur ma main gauche. Je suis bête. D'une stupidité affligeante en y réfléchissant bien quand on voit où on en est. Honnêtement, même moi je me désespère.

J'entends un craquement derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux en écoutant les bruits de pas avancer. Ils descendent les escaliers, traversent la salle dépassant mon fauteuil, puis s'arrêtent. Ils piétinent un peu, puis se dirigent vers moi. Je serre les paupières. Qui? Fred? Georges? Ginny?

- « Ça va, je te dérange pas trop? », fait sarcastiquement Hermione. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et me plonge dans des noisettes furieuses.

- « Que veux-tu? », je souffle vaincu d'avance.

- « Tu comptes réellement rester ici? », attaque-t-elle. « Tu vas rester ici, assis tranquillement, pendant qu'Harry va risquer sa vie? ».

- « Ce ne serait pas la première fois, », je murmure, « et pour toi non plus ».

- « Moi, contrairement à toi, je m'efforce de changer. », sa voix est douloureuse. « De plus, nous l'avons toujours aidé. Toujours. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait ! ».

- « Peut-être qu'il a d'autres amis pour ça? », ma voix n'est plus qu'un filet de voix, au point que je m'étonne qu'Hermione m'entende encore.

- « Parce qu'il n'est pas ton ami? », son regard devient dur. « Pour toi, toutes ces années, ça ne représente rien ? »

_Point de vue d'Hermione Granger_

Je serre les poings devant le silence de Ron. Quel... Quel... Je ne trouve pas de mot.

- « Bien! », je siffle. « Tu me dégoutes, Ronald Weasley. Reste bien au chaud pendant la bataille! ».

Je tourne les talons et repars le pas raide. Quel dégonflé ! Il ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor ! Le pas sûr, je sors de la salle commune et descends la première volée de marche en ruminant. Je secoue ma tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de m'encombrer l'esprit avec ça. Surtout maintenant. Mes pas résonnent dans les couloirs. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Tout le monde va bientôt aller dans la Grande Salle.

Mais, pourtant, je ne m'arrête pas à la Grande Salle. Je continue et m'enfonce dans les couloirs des cachots. Je dépasse la salle de potions, le pas sûr. « Droite, droite, gauche troisième porte à droite. Droite, droite, gauche, troisième porte à gauche. », je me répète les instructions de Nott.

Je m'arrête enfin à destination. M'y voilà. Je respire doucement pour calmer mon souffle. Je remets machinalement une mèche derrière l'oreille, lisse mon pull, puis me frotte la joue. Je frappe à la porte avant d'entrer.

- « C'est moi! », j'annonce en m'avançant vers le centre de la pièce.

- « C'est pas trop tôt! », fait la voix froide de Nott. « Tu sais qu'on a pas toute la journée devant nous? ».

- « C'est pas une raison pour être désagréable! », je tranche de mauvaise humeur en fronçant les sourcils. « Je te préviens qu'on est tous dans le même bateau, mais si tu continues comme ça, je repars! ».

Un soupir me parvient. Je le fixe méchamment.

Pufffff ces mecs, ils sont tous chiants.

Ron.

Nott.

Courage Hermione, montre leur la voie.

Je me pince le nez alors qu'il s'excuse en me montrant le centre de la pièce. Curieuse, je me rapproche. Il y a un pentacle. Je l'observe attentivement.

- « C'est un cercle qui a été créé par les fondateurs. », explique Nott. « Il est très dur de l'activer, à cause de cela, il est tombé dans l'oubli du public. Il consiste à déchaîner les éléments afin de protéger le domaine. Il faut pour cela une personne de chaque maison avec une magie élevée. Cependant les sangs purs qui sont supposés avoir la magie la plus élevée vont devoir combattre c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir. », je quitte des yeux le sol et fixe Zabini, Luna et Justin. « Vous avez tous le niveau nécessaire. Mettez-vous sur la pointe correspondante à votre maison s'il vous plaît, nous allons voir si on peut l'utiliser. »

Je regarde Luna sautiller vers la branche où une serre d'aigle étoilée apparaît. Elle me fait un grand sourire. Je souris naturellement en retour, et je cherche à mon tour ma place. Je me dirige enfin vers l'épée où il y a un reflet de lion. Je me redresse et regarde vers le centre.

- « Bien! », continue Nott. « Prenez vos baguettes, et incantez la formule suivante : Nous, représentants des quatre maisons réunies de Poudlard, invoquons les protections oubliées, que le vent balai, que la terre engloutisse, que le feu brûle, que l'eau noie nos ennemis. »

Docilement nous tirons nos baguettes et reprenons en cœur :

- « Nous représentants des quatre maisons réunies de Poudlard, invoquons les protections oubliées », le pentacle se met à briller légèrement « que le vent balai », fais Luna, « que la terre engloutisse », continue Justin, « que le feu brûle », fais-je à mon tour, « que l'eau noie », finit Zabini « nos ennemis », reprenons tous ensemble.

Le cercle brille, puis reprend sa couleur normale. Je regarde Nott qui fronce les sourcils.

- « Pourquoi ça ne marche pas? », marmonne-t-il « ça devrait ! On y est presque. »

- « Et si on essayait comme ça? », lança Luna de sa voix rêveuse. « Blaise, descends ta magie pour être au niveau de Justin. Toi aussi, Hermione. »

Je la regarde un instant. Baissez ma magie? Et je fais comment exactement? Ma question doit se lire dans mes yeux parce que Nott se rapproche de moi.

- « Je vais te montrer! », dit-il en se mettant contre mon dos.

Il est si près que je sens sa chaleur. Je secoue légèrement la tête. Je pense à quoi exactement? Je sens son sourire narquois et je me retiens de rougir.

- « C'est quelque chose qu'on apprend dans les familles sorcières de plusieurs générations. Mais c'est simple. Ferme juste les yeux. Concentre-toi. », je ferme les yeux doucement. Me concentrer? Sur quoi exactement? Sur toi? « Visualise la magie. » Bon, je sais maintenant. Et comment? Je vois que du noir. « C'est un réseau de lignes lumineuses plus ou moins intenses. Imagine ton réseau et étends-le. Vois le mien, puis celui des autres. ».

Je soupire. Des lignes lumineuses. J'imagine mon réseau doucement. Allez, Magie aide-moi! Je me mords les lèvres. Ma magie. Je me vide l'esprit et vois un éclair blanc. Je me concentre dessus. Je vois mon réseau qui brille doucement.

- « Tu vois? », souffle Nott dans mon cou.

- « Ouais! », je murmure.

Je me concentre sur lui. Je vois son réseau qui brille un peu plus que le mien. Puis celui de Luna et de Zabini qui sont à peu près comme le mien. Et Justin qui est un peu terne.

- « Je fais comment maintenant? », je questionne.

- « Essais de t'approcher de sa couleur. Fais comme moi », dis Luna.

J'observe sa magie diminuer pour arriver à la couleur de Justin. Je me concentre sur sa magie. Baisser mon intensité. Baisser mon intensité.

Lentement, j'arrive à diminue ma magie avant d'atteindre celui de Justin.

- « Voilà! », chuchote Nott dans mon cou. « Tu y es! Rappelle-toi de ce niveau Maintenant, prends ta baguette! ». Il s'éloigne de moi. « Recommencez! ».

J'énonce, sans y penser, notre incantation. Et, cette fois, le cercle brille intensément quelques instants avant de s'éteindre.

- « Nous sommes prêts! », sourit Nott. « Les mangemorts ne s'en relèveront pas! »

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter._

Je suis devant un miroir. Je me vois.

Brun.

Cheveux indomptables.

Comme toujours.

Cicatrice.

Toujours là.

Lunettes.

Yeux vert.

Yeux inquiets.

Ça va aller.

Il faut que ça aille.

Je serre les poings.

Je vais gagner.

C'est une certitude.

Je me tourne vers Draco. Il m'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est vêtu d'une robe bleue acier qui rehausse ses yeux. Il m'a dit que c'était celle de sa famille, une robe familiale. Il m'en a fourni une : celle des Potter de couleur rouge bordeaux, légèrement plus foncé que le rouge de Gryffondor. Je souris légèrement et m'approche de lui alors qu'il se redresse. Je ne m'arrête que quand je le frôle. Je l'embrasse doucement avant de reculer, joueur.

- « Tu viens? », je souffle. « On a une bataille à mener! ».

Je sors sans me retourner, en me concentrant pour ne pas rougir de mon audace. J'entends le bruit de ses pas derrière moi. Je souffle doucement quand il me prend la main. Je la serre légèrement en retour.

Quand on passe devant la Grande Salle, elle est remplie. Je les vois tous assis, attendant. On y est. J'hésite entre aller m'asseoir ou aller dehors.

- « Ils arrivent! », crie un garçon. « Les mangemorts! Ils arrivent! ».

Il passe devant moi pour se précipiter dans la Grande Salle. Je craque les os de ma nuque, serre la main de Draco avant de sortir. L'air est froid, le brouillard est présent donnant une impression de calme, mais les bruits massifs de transplanage la démentent. Je ferme les yeux.

Ça commence.

_Point de vue de Théodore Nott._

Je sors à peine des cachots avec Blaise, Lovegood, et Hermione que j'entends un cri. Je fronce les sourcils en me mordillant les lèvres. Encore heureux qu'on ait juste testé le cercle et pas fait l'activation. Je secoue ma tête tout en sortant. Un nuage de buée se forme quand je respire. Je m'avance jusqu'à Harry et Draco.

- « On est prêt ! », j'affirme doucement. « Harry, nous sommes avec toi et pour toi. ». Je vois son regard vaciller puis se fixer.

- « Allons faire la peau au serpent ! », sourit-il.

Draco et moi soupirons d'amusement.

C'est parti.

_Point de vue de Lord Voldemort_

J'avance doucement en direction de Poudlard. Le soleil dans mon dos. Un rictus s'étale sur mes lèvres. Nagini est à mes côtés. Je fais un geste de la main et elle part sur le côté.

J'ai hâte de voir de quoi ce morveux de Potter est capable.

Hâte de le réduire au silence.

Je m'arrête quand j'aperçois des silhouettes devant le château. J'hausse un sourcil. C'est un arc en ciel de teintes que je vois.

C'est d'un ridicule.

Je distingue les professeurs parmi les élèves ainsi que ces traîtres de Malfoy et de Crabbe. Je retrousse les lèvres. Ils sauront ce qu'il en coûte de me tenir tête.

En parlent de traître, il s'avance, se détachant la masse.

- « Mes frères ! », commence-t-il. Il est vrai qu'il a toujours eu des dons d'orateurs. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il est encore en vie. « Depuis trop longtemps, nous suivons un imposteur. Un sang mêlé qui a juré de soi-disant rétablir le prestige de notre sang. J'ai été, comme vous, séduit par cette promesse en ces temps de décadence. Mais nous avons été trompés ! Comment un vulgaire sang mêlé peut nous y aider ? Comment peut-il comprendre ? », il reprend son souffle. « Le Trigone est revenu ! La magie est revenue vers nous, pour nous, comme il était prévu. Venez avec nous, changez ce monde pour retrouver le nôtre, idéal. Regagnons notre place et notre rang. Montrons l'honneur des sangs purs. Ne sommes-nous pas les garants du monde magique depuis des siècles? Ne sommes-nous pas ceux qui, depuis les temps anciens, faisons le pont avec la magie? Ne sommes-nous pas les piliers de notre société? Montrez ce qu'est un sang pur! Battez-vous à nos côtés! ».

Il s'arrête et regarde mes troupes. Si tu crois qu'ils vont bouger, tu rêves. Je permets un sourire.

Me crois-tu idiot?

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter_

Je regarde avec incompréhension nos ennemis. Ne devraient-ils pas venir? Se joindre à nous? Je fronce les sourcils. Ce tordu de serpent a encore frappé.

Voldemort donne l'assaut, alors que je fais une moue. J'essaie de capter le regard de Draco, en vain. Il est déjà passé à l'attaque. Les gars m'entourent pour me protéger. J'aperçois des éclairs de lumière quand une petite voix retentit:

- « C'est mon tour! », réclame-t-elle. « Laisse-moi ta place! »

- « Comme convenu. », je murmure. « J'aurais voulu me battre un peu, mais tu seras plus efficace. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas! », réplique-t-elle « Tu auras aussi ta place au chapitre! »

- « Oublies pas que tu as mon corps, les gens ne verront pas la différence! », je souris légèrement. « Ne les blesse pas. Les sangs purs. »

- « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire! ».

La voix s'éteint. Je ferme les yeux. On n'a jamais interverti nos places. Je respire profondément.

C'est parti !

_Point de vue de Pansy Parkinston_

Je regarde sans comprendre les capes noires que je sais être mes parents.

Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas?

Je les regarde s'avancer.

Je les regarde pointer leurs baguettes.

Je les regarde lancer des sorts.

Je regarde la lumière verte.

Je suis pourtant plaquée à terre. Le nez dans l'herbe humide, je cligne des yeux. Qui? Je me retourne pour voir cette andouille de Londubat. Je m'apprête à lui dire vertement ce que je pense de ses manières. Mais je me fais devancer.

- « Idiote! Tu n'as pas vu le sort? », crache-t-il « Ca sert à rien si tu meurs maintenant, alors bouge un peu ton cul et aide nous! ».

Il se relève et part vers les mangemorts. La baguette levée, il envoie cinq mangemorts à terre. Et je prends conscience des éclairs multicolores qui traversent le ciel.

Un sourire me trahie.

Alors comme ça, Londubat me donne des leçons?

Allons lui monter un vrai sort!

Je me relève d'un bond et commence à incanter. J'envoie le premier mangemort à terre, ainsi que le second. Mais un sort de découpe me touche à la jambe. Je m'écroule. D'un coup de baguette, je réplique avant de voir ma jambe. Je serre les dents et la panique me gagne. Je ne connais pas de soin approprié. Un corps me tombe dessus. Le souffle coupé, je le fais rouler. Mais l'horreur me prend quand je vois son visage. C'est une seconde année de serpentard. Morte. J'ai peur. Les serpentards ne sont pas connus pour leur courage. J'ai peur. Mon instinct me dit de partir. Je vois un mangemort lancer un sort dans ma direction. Je le renvois avant de rouler sur la gauche.

Il faut continuer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Une heure, deux? Ou simplement dix minutes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un grand cri a retenti. Un cri effrayant qui m'a glacé le sang.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

J'entends Harry crier. Je me tourne et le vois à genoux, se tenant les épaules. Je fronce les sourcils et vois deux formes pointer sous sa robe. Je n'ai que le temps de penser à ses ailes que deux magnifiques ailes blanches percent sa robe. Il roule sur le coté alors que ses yeux changent progressivement de couleur. Le vert passe au violet. Ses ailes bougent doucement.

Je respire en le voyant bouger. Il a réussi. J'esquive un sort et roule vers lui. Je sens que sa magie a changé. Maintenant, il est le trigone.

Maintenant, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

Je souris.

Cela promet d'être des plus intéressants.

_Point de vue de l'entité magique_

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'éblouillit un instant. Je prends une bouffée d'air comme un noyé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti. Je me relève doucement et regarde mes mains. C'est un bon corps. Rapide, agile. Je le sens.

Je me fixe alors sur mon environnement. Des cris. Des sorts. Des couleurs. De la douleur. Un imposteur. Je serre les dents. Qu'a-t-il fait à mes protégés ? Aux sangs purs ?

Je déploie mes ailes et les bat légèrement. C'est bon, elles sont en état. Un sort arrive vers moi. Je le bloque par un bouclier informulé. Je me tourne vers mon agresseur et je sens la pureté de son sang. Je vois aussi des yeux affolés et ternes. Je vois même une grimace de douleur avec des larmes.

Impérium.

C'est bien un sort de sang mêlé ça !

Je m'envole, prenant de la hauteur. Je me stoppe à une dizaine de mètres cherchant du regard LE responsable de tout ceci. Mais j'y vois surtout des combats. Des enfants contre leurs parents. Des sangs mêlés protégeant des sangs purs.

Quel gâchis !

Soudain les sorts pleuvent sur moi. Je dresse mon bouclier et cherche la source. Je vois un homme en noir qui s'écrit en jubilant :

- « Abattez-le ! »

Te voilà !

Je descends en piqué vers lui alors qu'il regroupe ses pantins autour de lui. J'atterris en douceur. Je regarde la situation. Il va falloir commencer à être un peu plus sérieux. Je fais craquer les os de ma nuque, alors qu'un sourire de bonheur apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je sens mon sang bouillir en moi. Les sorts continuent à pleuvoir, mais glissent sur moi.

J'avance doucement vers mes adversaires, le regard doux. Je ne ferais pas de mal aux sangs purs.

_Point de vue de Bellatrix Lestrange_

Je suis à la droite de mon maître et je vois Potter s'avancer vers nous. Je jubile : c'est trop facile. Même s'il a des ailes, Potter reste Potter. Un gamin.

Il s'arrête à un mètre de nous, alors que les sorts semblent n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Je fronce les sourcils. Ca me laisse perplexe. Mais ca ne m'empêchera pas de le tuer pour mon seigneur. Je tremble d'excitation.

Il prend sa baguette et trace un arc de cercle en l'air. Des runes semblent sortir et restent en suspension dans l'air. Il sourit doucement.

- « Alors, c'est donc vous le responsable de tout cela ? », il regarde mon maître. « Attaquer une école est lamentable ! Enfin, il est vrai que ce n'est pas étonnant de la part d'un naïf comme vous ! »

- « Naïf ? », siffle mon maître. « Et que penser d'un adolescent qui se rue dans la gueule du loup seul ? »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! », répond-t-il dans un éclat de rire. « Mais oui, naïf ! Croire qu'un ridicule sort d'un sang mêlé va me gêner, c'est même adorable de convictions ! »

Je sens mes joues chauffer. Comment parle-t-il à mon Lord ?

Il commence à psalmodier, alors que les runes s'illuminent progressivement avant de se mettre à tourner. Je sens du mouvement du côté de nos rangs. Et je vois avec effarement plusieurs mangemorts retirer leurs masques.

Traîtres !

Ils s'avancent vers Potter, qui leur sourit, nullement impressionné. Je les regarde s'agenouiller.

- « Remettons tout ceci à plus tard ! », souffle-t-il. « Battez-vous avec qui de droit ! En âme et conscience. »

Ils se redressent et se rangent derrière lui. Je tremble de rage.

Qui ?

Qui croit-il être ce gamin prétentieux ?

Et surtout que se passe-t-il ?

- « Touchant de naïveté ! », conclut Potter. « C'est ce que je disais ! Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. », son regard se fait alors dur.

_Point de vue de Tom Jedusor_

Je serre les dents. Voici la puissance de cet être ailé! Il a levé mon sort et je ne sais pas comment ça se peut !

Enfin un adversaire digne de ce nom!

Un rictus apparaît sur mon visage. Il est temps d'avancer mes pièces. Il m'a traité de naïf ? C'est de le penser qu'il l'est. Je pensais que Potter le savais. Je ne fais rien par hasard.

J'évalue la situation rapidement. Tous les sangs purs se sont retournés contre moi. Heureusement que je l'avais prévu. Il faut dire que le comportement des Malfoys a été très révélateur dans ce sens. Et grâce à cela, j'ai pu trouver les alliés parfaits, les êtres qui n'obéissent pas à la magie : les inferis.

Je souffle à Bellatrix de s'occuper des 'détails', alors que je pars tranquillement vers la lisière de la forêt. Les yeux de Potter me suivent, mais il ne tente rien. Bizarre. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, son 'parasite' a une personnalité différente.

La suite risque d'être des plus intéressantes.

_Point de vue d'Anthony Goyle_

Je cligne des yeux. Un voile vient de se lever. L'impérium vient de se rompre. Les questions fusent dans ma tête : Où suis-je? Où est Angeline? Et Greg ? Les ai-je attaqué?

Ce sont ses deux yeux violets qui me calment. Je sens une chaleur se répandre dans ma poitrine.

Il est là!

J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois.

Il est là.

La magie ne nous a pas abandonné!

Je secoue la tête. Je suis sur un champ de bataille. Je retire mon masque et court vers les sangs purs.

Il est temps de combattre sérieusement.

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que je prononce mon premier sort contre ce mage qui nous a réduit en esclavage.

_Point de vue de Théodore Nott_

J'envoie un sort avant de rouler sur l'herbe. Je ne fais pas attention au sang qui s'est déposé sur ma robe pendant cette manœuvre. Je me retourne et vois le mangemort en face de moi retirer son masque. Je le regarde un instant avant de baisser ma baguette.

Harry l'a fait.

Il a libéré nos parents!

Je cherche inconsciemment mes parents dans la foule alors que les fervents soldats du Lord continuent d'attaquer. Un éclair me frôle et je me retourne un sort sur les lèvres. Mais je ne vois qu'Hermione, la mine fatiguée, qui menace un mangemort à terre.

Je souris doucement.

Mais un cri d'effroi me fait revenir sur terre. C'est une bataille et on est loin d'avoir gagner. Je fais volte face, la baguette tendue alors que mon sang se glace d'effroi.

Des dizaines de personnes sortent de la forêt interdite pour se diriger vers nous. Les premières nous ont atteintes et les sorts glissent sur eux. Je distingue nettement leurs dents qui dépassent de leurs lèvres. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit, alors que je sens ma sueur froide couler le long de mon dos.

Inferis!

_Point de vue de Blaise Zabini_

Je m'essuie le front avec le bras. Je ferme les yeux profitant de quelques secondes de répit. J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration doucement. Bah, ils se débrouillent bien pour des vieux croulants!

- "Blaise!", hurle Théo, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. "Le cercle! Active-le! Luna! Hermione! Justin ! Le cercle!"

Je cligne des yeux et regarde où se trouvent les autres. Luna est au sud, en train de ranger sa baguette, s'avançant jusqu'elle soit à la bonne distance. Justin court avant de poster à l'ouest. Hermione s'essuie le visage du dos de la main, légèrement écarlate avant de se diriger au nord. Je m'avance à mon tour pour aller à l'est. Théo se met au centre et prononce une incantation qui fait apparaître le cercle à nos pieds.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour aligner ma magie sur celle des autres. Théo sort du cercle précipitamment alors que nous commençons l'incantation de ce matin.

- « Nous, représentants des quatre maisons réunies de Poudlard, invoquons les protections oubliées ».

- « Que le vent balaie, », Luna.

- « Que la terre engloutisse, », Justin.

- « que le feu brûle », Hermione.

- « que l'eau noie », Moi.

- « nos ennemis », Ensemble.

Le cercle se met à briller et nous recommençons à incanter telle une litanie. Progressivement, je sens le vent se lever et devenir de plus en plus fort quand mes forces semblent aspirées. Je me tais, concentré pour ne pas casser le lien qui nous uni. Je me rends compte que les autres aussi se sont tus.

Une seule chose compte maintenant.

Tenir le plus longtemps possible.

_Point de vue de Narcissia Malfoy_

Je reste un instant interdite devant la situation. Le vent se lève et semble balayer les fidèles de ce mage de pacotille. Le lac est agité et de grosses vagues submergent les alentours. Le sol s'affaisse sous les lignes ennemies. Le soleil se lève et éclaire le champ de bataille qu'est devenu le parc de Poudlard.

Ces étudiants sont pleins de ressources. Ils ont réussi à activer le seau de protection de l'école avec des sangs mêlés.

Cependant aussi talentueux que cela soit, les inferis ne sont nullement arrêtés. Je lève ma baguette. C'est à notre tour de jouer!

Lucius et Draco me rejoignent et nous commençons à incanter une vielle formule qui remonte à plusieurs siècles. Des épées apparaissent et se plantent directement dans les vampires les plus proches. Mais ca ne les ralentit que le temps pour eux de les retirer. Je claque la langue d'agacement. Il faut avouer que ce mage sait choisir ses alliés. Les inferis sont bien les seuls contre qui nous, les sangs purs, ne pouvons pas grand chose. Ces créatures n'obéissent pas à la magie. Mais il est hors de question de renoncer!

Je vois d'autres sangs purs qui s'avancent à nos côtés.

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat_

Je me place à la droite de Draco. Je le regarde.

- "Encore une fois!", je souffle. Il hoche de la tête.

- "Oui,", répond-il. "Encore une fois, tous ensemble!"

Nous nous sourions brièvement avant de murmurer nos incantations familiales. Je me concentre, canalisant le plus de magie possible. Tout le monde fait de son mieux. Ne décevons pas nos amis sang mêles et d'origines moldues. Il faut protéger Harry. Il faut qu'on dise non.

Ma baguette luit doucement avant de prendre en intensité. Des lianes sortent de terre et rampent vers nos ennemis, les enserrant solidement. J'aperçois différents sorts : des épées volantes, des pics de glace, des créatures volantes...

La puissance des sangs purs est enfin libérée.

_Point de vue de Pansy Parkiston_

Je regarde avec une certaine fierté les tourbillons de couleurs que nous avons déclenchés. Théo sourit légèrement. Pas mal pour des gamins! Mais je redeviens vite soucieuse. Notre déploiement de magie est certes impressionnant, mais insuffisant. Nous ne pourrons pas tenir longtemps avec cette puissance. De plus, les effets secondaires ne devraient pas tarder. L'intensité de magie utilisée est trop importante.

De surcroit, si les mangemorts sont neutralisés, ce n'est pas le cas des inferis. On ralentit leur progression, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à nous atteindre. Le point faible de notre technique est qu'il nous faut une grande concentration et donc on ne peut pas bouger sous peine d'arrêter nos sorts.

Ca va se finir en boucherie!

Mes lèvres se tordent en un pli amer. Je mourrai ici. Je n'ai pas de regret. Je soutiendrai Potter jusqu'au bout. Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochent, je vois deux têtes rousses apparaître.

- "Nous n'avons pas"

-" de sort comme vous"

-"mais nous pouvons"

- "nous rendre utiles"

- "qui a dit que les farces"

-"ne servaient à rien?"

J'observe les frères Weasley qui déploient un impressionnant arsenal de feux d'artifices. Des dragons de feux survolent le parc avec un certain gout pour les inferis, les transportant dans les airs et les éloignant de nous. Mais ils ajoutent aussi leurs marécages, rendant l'accès impraticable.

Je souris.

Ils viennent de remonter dans mon estime.

Peut être que tous ces rouquins ne sont pas irrécupérables!

Je vois aussi nos camardes des classes, qui font front devant nous, comme une barrière de protection. La beauté du geste m'émeut, mais cela ne les retardera pas longtemps. Je lève les yeux vers Harry.

Dépêche-toi.

Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter( entité magique)_

Je cherche attentivement Voldemort. Mais ce mage préfère rester en retrait. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas?

J'envoie une décharge sur ma droite envoyant des inferis à terre. Ils se relèvent immédiatement. Je claque la langue. Il a été futé sur le coup. Mais cela ne suffira pas !

Il est intelligent d'avoir fait appel à une des seules créatures qui ne dépendent pas directement de la magie.

Pitoyable.

Je continue ma progression. Il est incroyable que les choses en soient arrivées là. Je secoue la tête.

Trouvons cet imposteur !

_Point de vue de Ron Weasley_

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le jour ne va tarder à se lever. J'essaie d'ignorer les ombres que je vois dans le parc. D'ignorer les cris qui s'élèvent.

Je serre les dents.

Ils vont mourir.

Je ferme les yeux.

Ils vont tous mourir.

Je baisse la tête.

Mais ils se battent.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux ?

Pourquoi je ne me bas pas ?

Pourquoi je suis dans la salle commune ?

Pourquoi ai-je si peur ?

Ce n'est pas ma guerre. Je fais partie des traitres à mon sang. Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas arrêté les jumeaux ?

Ce sont des têtes brûlés.

Moi pas.

J'ai toujours été en arrière. C'est Harry qui a toujours fait face. C'est un vrai gryffondor.

Courageux !

Douée !

Remarqué !

Harry…

Je revois ces deux yeux verts terrifiés. Il n'avait jamais eu ce regard contre Voldemort. Même après leurs affrontements.

Mais devant moi…

Qu'ai-je fait ?

C'est mon ami.

Mon meilleur ami.

Mon frère.

Je relève la tête.

Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

Mon frère a besoin de moi.

_Point de vue d'Hermione Granger_

Je serre les dents. Je ne pensais pas que maintenir un flux constant de magie était si difficile. Je regard Blaise qui ne semble pas avoir de problème tout comme Luna. Justin au contraire a l'air de se vider de toutes ses forces. Je me concentre et met à son niveau. Il ne faut pas rompre le cercle.

J'entends les bruits de bataille qui s'approchent. Je me retiens de me retourner. Il faut faire confiance. Confiance aux autres. Nous ne pouvons pas nous interrompre même pour nous défendre.

J'ai confiance en eux.

En les Gryffondors.

En les Pouffoules.

En les Serdaigles.

En les Serpentards.

Je retiens un ricanement. Heureusement que je ne compte pas sur Ron. Je baisse les yeux. Non pas sur Ron… Depuis quand cela a-t-il changé ?

Je secoue la tête. Je dois aider de mon mieux Harry. Je scrute les environs. Où es-tu ?

Je vois en fin deux ailes blanches. Et je me sens un peu plus légère. Mais c'est de courte durée. Bellatrix est derrière lui et il ne la voit pas. Je crie alors rageant de mon impuissance. Il faut que je reste là pour aider les autres qui eux pourront l'aider.

- « Harry ! »

Il se retourne à ma voix et je vois ses yeux s'élargir devant l'éclair vert qui vient de Bellatrix. Pitié !

Quelqu'un !

Une tornade rousse se jette in extrémis devant lui, et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Morte. Je regarde sans réellement le voir le cadavre.

- « Ne bouge pas, Hermione ! », la voix de Nott me parvient dans un rêve. « Il ne faut pas que tu bouges ! Ne rompt pas le cercle ! »

Il court vers moi. Je le sais, mais je ne quitte pas Harry des yeux. J'ai mal. Si mal. Mes yeux pleurent, mais ce n'est que quand je ne vois plus rien que j'en prends conscience.

Pourquoi ?

Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas concerné.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Pourquoi ?

Réponds-moi, Ronald Weasley !

Pourquoi es-tu entre Harry et Bellatrix ?

Pourquoi es-tu mort ?

RON !

_Point de vue de l'entitée magique_

Un éclair vert. Je vois un corps faire barrage. Il tombe et je réplique d'un sort mortel. Je baisse les yeux sur mon 'sauveur'. Je retiens un hoquet d'horreur. Ron.

Je laisse avec pitié mon possesseur tomber à genoux à côté de son… ami ?

Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête. Un grand rire rompt le bruit des combats.

Voldemort.

Il s'approche, alors que nous ne bougeons pas. L'imposteur sort quand il a l'avantage.

Pitoyable !

Je souffle de me laisser faire, mais Harry ne réponds pas. Sa main sert la baguette si fort en tremblant. J'ai de la peine pour lui.

Je suis là si tu as besoin !

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter_

Je n'entends plus un bruit à part le crissement de l'herbe sous ses pieds. La tête baissée, je contemple le visage pâle constellé de tâches de rousseurs de Ron. Ma main est sur la baguette. Je tremble d'anticipation.

Je vais le tuer.

J'attends que les pas s'arrêtent. Comme un serpent, je dois choisir le bon moment. Bondir quand il ne s'y attendra pas. Je respire doucement pour me vider la tête. Je m'occuperai de Ron après. Mon être crie vengeance. Je ferme les yeux et je sens presque son rictus s'étaler sur ses lèvres et brandir sa baguette.

Il va lancer son sort. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je relève doucement les yeux vers lui.

Je vais te battre !

Je roule sur le côté avant de murmurer un sort de protection. Il se tourne vers moi et je lui saute dessus d'une poussée. On tombe en arrière, moi sur lui. Ma baguette contre sa gorge, une main sur son bras tenant sa baguette.

Je vais te tuer Tom.

_Point de vue de Tom Jedusort_

J'atterris durement par terre, un poids sur moi. Je suis d'abord surpris par une telle réaction, mais c'est ses yeux qui me surprennent le plus. Ils ne sont pas verts. Il y en un vert et l'autre violet.

Qui est cette personne ?

Ce n'est pas Harry Potter.

Je lance une décharge à travers mon corps. Il recule d'un battement d'aile. Je me relève rapidement. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle détermination.

Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Mais il regretterait de me sous-estimer !

Nous nous faisons face et un sourire moqueur s'étale sur ses lèvres.

- « Il est étonnant qu'un sang mêlé sache faire ça ! », pouffe-t-il.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je vois Harry faire un bond en arrière. Il atterrit souplement sur l'herbe. Il fait une révérence en riant.

-« Connaissez-vous le niveau suivant ? », il y a une condescendance évidente. « Où préférez-vous continuer ainsi ? »

Le mage noir ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Je vois autour de moi les autres s'arrêter pour regarder l'échange.

- « Pas de réponse, Tom ? », continue la voix moqueuse d'Harry. « Aurais-tu peur de te ridiculiser ? Aurais-tu peur de la vraie magie ? »

- « Que de fanfaronnade de la part d'un enfant ! », siffle Voldemort.

- « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! », mais je doute que l'enfant soit Harry. « Passons à l'étape suivante, alors ! »

Harry tend la main où il tient sa baguette. Un tourbillon d'air chaud l'enveloppe et une épée se forme sur la base de la baguette. Je cligne des yeux. C'est un niveau très haut de magie. Je sais que c'est le trigone, mais qu'en si peu de temps il ait pu intégrer autant de connaissances magiques me dépasse. Le mage noir écarquille les yeux.

- « Hé bien, je t'attends Tom ! », fait Harry. « Un problème ? »

_Point de vue de Lord Voldemort_

Je bouillonne. Comment ce...cette…chose peut m'humilier de la sorte ?

Je fais apparaître une épée que je saisis brusquement de ma main libre. Je me mets en position, alors que les yeux du gosse deviennent violets. Je serre les dents. On est partis. Je m'élance pour une première attaque à l'épée. Il s'écarte vers la droite d'un pas léger. Je fais fuser un avada, mais d'un mouvement d'épée il le dévie.

Je m'arrête et le regarde. Il sourit comme à un enfant qui aurait réussi un nouveau tour. J'enrage ! Je m'oblige à respirer doucement.

Quand je l'aurais à ma merci, il payera pour ça !

C'est lui qui reprend le combat en lançant un expiliaramus de son épée avant de fondre sur moi. Je bloque ses deux attaques et réplique d'un sort de découpe.

_Point de vue de l'entité magique_

J'attaque rapidement et il me tient tête. J'émets un bruit de frustration. Si on avait eu plus de temps, je l'écraserai rapidement.

Je fais une roulade sur le côté. Il va falloir ruser. Je me lance vers lui et bloque son sort avant de trancher l'air dans sa direction. Il s'écarte et réplique d'un coup d'épée. Je m'écarte de justesse et trébuche sur le côté. Je vais pour reprendre mon équilibre mais Harry me stoppe.

- « Laisse-moi tomber ! Je vais le finir ! »

J'hésite une seconde. Il va le tuer ? J'ai des scrupules à le laisser tuer. Mais moi mieux que quiconque sait qu'il le doit.

Pas à cause de cette prophétie idiote.

Pas pour venger ses parents.

Pas pour tout ces gens du ministère et de l'ordre.

Pas pour les sangs purs.

Mais pour lui.

Pour pouvoir enfin vivre.

_Point de vue de Voldemort_

Je le vois à terre. D'un sort de répulsion, je chasse son épée loin de lui. J'avance doucement. Enfin ! Je suis à sa hauteur, alors qu'il s'est mis à genou, la tête baissée. Il doit surement chercher son épée. J'ai un rictus.

Môme !

Mais je sens une pression. Il m'a attrapé le pied. Il lève ses deux yeux verts.

- « Je te tiens ! », souffle-t-il avant de tirer d'un coup sec.

Je tombe durement sur le sol et sens un poids lourd me tomber dessus. J'ouvre les yeux et croise deux yeux verts furieux. Je cherche mon épée et ma baguette à tâtons. Epée que je vois contre ma gorge. Une lueur de panique passe dans mon regard.

Où est ma baguette ?

- « Dis au revoir Tom ! », souffle Harry alors que je sens au bout de mes doigts ma baguette.

J'ai un élan de frustration en n'arrivant pas à la saisir, alors qu'il presse mon épée contre mon cou.

Et je comprends que je suis coincé.

Je ne vois qu'un regard vert.

Puis plus rien.

_Point de vue de Neville Longdubat_

Les inferis disparaissent brusquement. Je cherche la raison de cela et je vois la tête de Voldemort séparée de son corps. Et, inconsciemment, je sens mes épaules se détendre.

C'est fini.

Une vague de soulagement et d'euphorie s'empare de moi avant de céder à la fatigue. J'observe Harry se relèver doucement, l'épée de Voldemort dans sa main traînant par terre. Il se tourne vers nous.

- « Quelqu'un d'autre ? », souffle-t-il doucement.

Menace chuchotée, mais dangereuse. Ces mots me glacent le sang, alors que je l'observe couvert de sang, le regard terne. Les mangemorts de sang mêlés baissent leurs baguettes, vaincus.

Je frissonne, alors que Draco s'avance vers lui et lui tend la main dans un geste d'apaisement.

- « Viens ! », dit-il doucement, « C'est fini. ».

Je le vois le regarder pendant deux secondes avant de saisir la main. Alors qu'ils traversent le champ de bataille, je vois de part et d'autre les sangs purs courber la tête légèrement devant Harry en signe de remerciement. Il devrait avoir une cérémonie bientôt pour l'annonce du trigone.

Aujourd'hui est le jour où les sangs purs sont de nouveaux unis.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage avant de me tourner vers le ciel. Je soupire doucement avant de présenter mon visage à la pluie naissante.

C'est un beau jour pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ca vous a plu! Reviews svp!

patmolDH


End file.
